What We Have Been Forbidden
by phantominkgecko
Summary: Inspired by The Secret's in the Telling by Dashboard Confessional. Tenzin is required to choose a woman to have a family with. Lin is not an eligible candidate. This is the story of how they deal with it all. More or less canon-compliant. Linzin.
1. Forbidden

Tenzin walked into the room not knowing what to expect. The circumstances were rather unusual. He had received a summons from the White Lotus a week earlier. His mother had instructed that he bring Lin with him. Katara should know that such a thing was highly irregular. She was a member of the White Lotus after all and would be present. She had insisted.

"I promise Lin should be there too, Tenzin," she had said with a mysteriously sad expression.

So Tenzin had brought her. She stood beside him resplendent in her police uniform. A few of the White Lotus members murmured to each other at the sight of her, but they were soon called to order.

The White Lotus leader stood to begin the meeting. "Tenzin," he opened, acting as if Lin wasn't there at all. "You're called here to discuss a matter of monumental importance. With the passing of Avatar Aang, you are now the last airbender in the world."

Tenzin's throat happened. He had dreaded this moment for so many years he had actually begun to think that it would never actually happen. Why had they waited so long? He looked at his mother who returned his gaze with a miserable expression.

"The airbending race cannot die out. You must produce children to carry on your legacy."

It was then that Lin grasped his hand. He gave her a comforting squeeze, but he knew there would be trouble.

"The White Lotus is demanding that you father at least one child in the next five years."

Tenzin could stay silent no longer. "But Lin—"

"The White Lotus is aware of Lin Bei Fong's circumstances. We regret to inform you that your relationship with her must end for the good of the human race."

"No!" Tenzin and Lin shouted simultaneously. They gripped each others' hands as if for precious life.

"There is no other way. You have to consider the great good. The world is bigger than just you."

"But we're getting married," Tenzin objected.

"The marriage will not take place. We sent your summons as soon as you made your intentions public."

Lin steeped forward to properly stare down the White Lotus leader. "Why are you bringing this up now? Why wait for a relationship to get to the brink of marriage before you try and tear it down? Wouldn't it have made more sense to set these conditions before Tenzin and I became a couple? Fifteen years ago?" Lin demanded, trembling with anger.

"Avatar Aang would not permit it," the White Lotus leader said tentatively.

Tenzin recalled a conversation he'd had with his father following Lin's accident ten years prior. Lin had still been in the hospital and Tenzin had been sitting outside her room.

_"Your mother told me Lin's injuries were extensive. She said Lin will never have children," Aang said softly, resting a hand on Tenzin's shoulder._

_ "I…I know," Tenzin responded shakily._

_ "Do you love her?"_

_ Tenzin turned to look at his father, surprised and almost angry at the question. "Of course I do! Nothing has changed," he snapped._

_ "Could you ever be happy without her?" Aang continued, ignoring Tenzin's irritation._

_ "Never." There was no doubt in Tenzin's mind._

_ "You're sure?" Aang pressed._

_ "I understand what you're getting at, but I won't stop loving Lin because she can't have children anymore."_

_ "I'm just making sure. If you're the happiest with Lin, stay with her. I'm sure the Spirits will find a way to continue the airbenders. It doesn't need to be solely your burden to bear."_

_ "Are you certain?" _

_ "Trust me. I'm the Avatar."_

"Perhaps you should trust his judgment," Tenzin reasoned, narrowing his eyes at the White Lotus members.

"The White Lotus has made its decision. You will have a child," the leader retorted, raising his voice and looking flustered.

"And what is the White Lotus' plan for bringing an airbending child into existence?" Tenzin challenged.

"Several eligible nonbending women have volunteered to be your mate. You may choose whichever one suits you best."

"You expect me to marry one of these women? A stranger?" Tenzin clarified, disgusted.

"Of course. But she won't be a stranger. You have one year to decide. That time should be spent courting the young ladies. Hopefully the one you choose will bear you many airbending children."

"There is no need for me to marry her, though. She can bear all the children she wants, but she doesn't have to be my wife," Tenzin argued.

There was a collective gasp from the elders. Katara was the first to speak out. "Are you suggesting that you have children out of wedlock?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I will not give up Lin."

"And you would be okay with that, dear?" Katara asked in disbelief, turning to Lin.

"I accept that Tenzin has an important duty. I am willing to make sacrifices. In fact, he can impregnate half the wretched city as long as we're still allowed to get married," Lin declared, glaring at each of the elders in turn.

"You are Avatar Aang's son. You are too much in the eye of the public. We couldn't possibly let a scandal of that magnitude occur. The children you will sire must be legitimate," the leader of the White Lotus asserted forcefully. "I am afraid the only say you have in this matter is your choice of bride."

"And I'm afraid that my only choice is Lin," Tenzin contended.

"Tenzin, you will obey the orders of the White Lotus or the two of you will be forcibly separated."

The threat hung in the air a moment before Tenzin answered. The White Lotus had considerable influence and authority even if they lacked decency. Tenzin had no doubt that they could make good on this claim. He wasn't giving up, but he would let the first round go to the White Lotus. He and Lin needed time to plan.

"When does this ordeal start, then?" he sighed.

"You will meet your potential brides tomorrow afternoon. From there, the White Lotus will let you choose your course of action. But, mark my words; we will intervene if we detect even a hint of the relationship between you and Lin Bei Fong continuing. It will not be pleasant."

And they were dismissed.


	2. Planning

Lin did not sit beside Tenzin when they rode Oogi back to her apartment, nor did she say anything. She simply sat alone in the saddle, seemingly oblivious to the world around her. Tenzin noticed she was clenching something metal in her fist. No doubt Lin was abusing it viciously. Still, he was worried. He expected to her to rage or cry or both. Seething silence did not fit this situation.

The moment the pair walked in the door of Lin's apartment, Lin finally broke down. She threw her arms around Tenzin's neck and sobbed into his chest. "What are we going to do?"

Tenzin stroked her back soothingly but was unsure how to respond. They'd figure something out, but for now he just let Lin cry against him.

"I should have been expecting this. Spirits, I thought it'd happen right after…" She choked on a sob and let the thought go unfinished. "But it never did. We were still together for so long. I almost forgot that they'd want us separated. And then you proposed. We were getting married and I'd never have to worry about losing you again, and…" Her tears overpowered her ability to speak.

"I know, Lin, I know. It's my fault," Tenzin replied remorsefully.

"N-no, it's n-not," Lin disagreed, her voice muffled by his robes as she buried her face further.

"It is though," he insisted. "For about a year before he died, do you know what my father said every time he saw me?" This was important and he wasn't going to continue until he was sure Lin was paying attention.

It took a moment for Lin to realize this and another moment for her to collect herself enough to look into Tenzin's eyes. "What did he say?" Her words were barely a whisper.

Tenzin gently wiped the tears from Lin's cheeks and then swallowed back tears of his own. "Have you proposed to Lin yet?" He squeezed his arms around her. "And every time I said no, he asked, 'When are you going to marry that girl?' I understand now why he was so persistent. We would have been safe. He would have been able to hold off the White Lotus, and then it would have been too late for them to change it." He closed his eyes. "I feel so stupid now. Half the reason I asked you to marry me was simply out of deference to my father after he died. I cannot tell you how much I regret not doing it sooner. Years ago."

In all honesty, he knew why he'd held back. He wasn't sure if Lin would say yes. He didn't doubt her love for him, but he knew it was a subject she was touchy about. Especially after her accident, she had scorned the idea of marriage. She would never admit it, but she didn't feel worthy of Tenzin for years afterward. It was like she was afraid to tie him to her, but she still didn't want to let him go. He didn't want to scare her off. He was a fool for thinking a marriage proposal would sour their relationship. Lin would have either brushed it off or accepted.

Lin heaved a shuddering sigh that pulled Tenzin out of his reverie. He opened his eyes to find her wearing a wry smile. "Way to go, Twinkletoes Jr. So what are we going to do about it?"

The pair relocated to the couch so they could discuss their battle plan.

"Well, I'm going to meet the…" He trailed off, unsure of how to refer to the women. Candidates?

Lin supplied the answer. "The hussies."

"Ah. Yes. I'm going to meet the, uh, hussies tomorrow," Tenzin amended awkwardly.

"I want to go with you," Lin asserted.

"I'd love to have you there, but I don't know if it will be allowed," Tenzin frowned.

"If they're forcing you to make this decision, I want to be a part of it. I think I should have a say in my replacement," Lin growled bitterly.

Tenzin rested a hand on her arm. "Don't say that. No one is going to replace you."

Lin took a deep breath and closed her eyes a second. "You'll let me help you decide though?"

"Any outing or meeting with those girls, I promise you'll be there. If they expect to be in my life, they'll have to accept that you were there first and you aren't going anywhere," Tenzin promised.

"We'll have to be careful," Lin warned. "I hate to admit it but the White Lotus is a real threat. We can't risk them separating us."

"They won't have to know what we do in secret, Lin," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "Though I hate that it must be a secret now."

Lin suddenly looked up. "Blast! Oogi's on the roof. Even up there, he's pretty hard to miss. If they're keeping tabs on us..." She waved an arm helplessly.

Tenzin groaned. "It's a good thing I keep a glider here." He retrieved it from a closet and disappeared out the window.

Lin took time during his absence to change into casual clothes and begin fixing rice and steamed vegetables. That way they could eat as they continued to plot.

"Oogi's on his way home. I probably won't be bringing him back again," Tenzin announced when he swept back into the apartment. "It's a pity. I think he's become friends with the pigeonrats up there."

Lin rolled her eyes and tossed him a plate. As he dished up, she asked, "How often do you think you'll be able to come around? No matter how discreet you are, someone will be bound to notice you're not sleeping on Air Temple Island. Especially with those hussies around."

"Maybe you'll have to spend more time on the island," he suggested with a wink.

Lin's first reaction was to scowl at the idea of being subjected to the hussies' presence. Then the idea began to appeal to her. "Wouldn't that be just the thing to show the hussies their place." She took a moment to imagine the girls trying to flirt with Tenzin while he was wrapped in an embrace with her. "Too bad they'd sic the White Lotus on us," Lin said with a smile.

"They can't stop us being friends. If you want to stop by for a friendly visit, who are they to say you can't?" Tenzin pointed out.

Lin leaned over to whisper suggestively in his ear. "You and I both know any visits from me would become much friendlier than we're allowed."

Tenzin laughed, sending bits of rice flying onto the floor. Lin made a face but was not deterred from placing a languorous kiss on the neck below his ear.

"Lin, I really haven't eaten all day," Tenzin said hesitantly, pulling away.

She replied by giving him an affectionate punch to the shoulder. "It's a good thing I like you, Baldy," she sighed before returning to her own plate.

"In all seriousness, I don't know how effective any plans are going to be," Tenzin remarked between bites. "I think we'll have to play most of this by ear. So much depends on the White Lotus. How strict will they really be? How are they monitoring the situation? And there are the, um, hussies too. Their personalities might really change how we have to act around each other."

Lin frowned. "I see what you mean," she replied, somewhat lost in her own thoughts.

After a few minutes of quietly eating, Lin looked over to Tenzin with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Our relationship may be changing, but it doesn't have to be for the worse. We're just going to have to make the most out of every encounter. After all, tonight may be the last chance we are given."

* * *

Katara's voice stopped Tenzin in his tracks as he passed the kitchen. It was just past dawn, and he hadn't thought anyone would be awake yet. He hadn't necessarily been sneaking because in his mind he wasn't doing anything wrong, but his mother's voice still startled him. It wasn't angry or demanding. Rather it was knowing and sad.

"Where have you been, Tenzin?"

"I was with Lin," he replied evenly, entering the kitchen and taking a seat across the table from his mother.

"All night?"

"That is correct."

Katara sighed and placed a hand on his arm. "You know you're not allowed to do that anymore. It's wrong."

"What the White Lotus is asking me to do is wrong."

"They've placed me in charge of policing your actions with Lin, you know," she said softly. "I won't raise any alarm bells just yet, but there will come a time when I will have to put my foot down."

"I understand. Do what you must."

"You're doing yourself a harm, Tenzin. You're hurting Lin too. The sooner you let her go, the sooner you can both move on and find happiness."

"We have found happiness, Mother." With that, he stood up and made his way to his room to ready himself for the day. And the hussies.


	3. Hussies

When Lin boarded the ferry later that morning, she was surprised to find the boat crawling with White Lotus personnel. Just her luck to catch the same boat as the hussies. There were seven of them, all wearing matching White Lotus-esque clothing, grouped at the bow of the boat. Lin determined to stay well clear of them. She didn't quite have the fortitude to look at them closely yet.

Lin was glad she had chosen to dress innocuously. Her uniform would have been intimidating, but it was easily identified, and the White Lotus would have stopped her from boarding the boat. With her hair braided as it was and her commonplace clothing, even the two White Lotus Elders present didn't seem to recognize her, not that she was trying to draw their attention.

She wondered bitterly if the hussies knew about her. It would have been remiss for the White Lotus not to mention the ex-fiancé of the man these girls were supposed to pursue, but the White Lotus was showing a marked display of stupidity lately. Even if the girl's were told her name, Lin wasn't sure that they would know what she looked like. Her name might be well-known, but her face wasn't.

Curiosity finally got the better of Lin, and she meandered over to lean against the rail near the group of chattering hussies. Up close, she was appalled to find that they were practically children. Not a single girl looked over eighteen. What sort of sick game was the White Lotus playing?

Her mood worsened further when she was near enough to hear the conversation.

"He looked really old in the picture they showed us. And really serious. It was like he's never smiled in his life," one girl said nervously.

"Silly. That's because the picture was taken at Avatar Aang's funeral. He was sad," another piped up.

Lin's brow furrowed. A photograph from the funeral? Perhaps these hussies had seen her face after all. She had stood at Tenzin's side for the entire ceremony.

"I thought it was pretty rich for them to show us a picture of him with another woman on his arm." The speaker's complexion identified her as a member of a Water Tribe. Though she wasn't the prettiest of the girls, she stood out the most. She exuded an aura of arrogance that Lin instantly found repugnant.

"You couldn't see her face, though. It might've been his mother or his sister," one girl objected quietly.

"No. It was Bei Fong. You heard what the White Lotus said," the Water Tribe girl sneered. "My question is: how long is he going to moon over his ex?"

Lin's hands tightened on the railing, and the metal groaned slightly with her frustration. It took quite a bit of will power not to round on the hussy and slap her ignorant mouth.

Luckily, another girl contended, "That's not fair. They were engaged just yesterday. I've heard they love each other very much. It's cruel for the White Lotus to impose on Tenzin so soon. We should all give him time."

Lin was reluctant to like this girl, but she was glad that at least one of the hussies had a conscience. Perhaps her appreciation was too pronounced because the girl noticed Lin staring at her.

"Honey, you've got no chance," the water Tribe tart retorted. "You're going to need to grow a backbone if you really want to win this honor."

The girl looked down, and muttered, "It's not a competition," before separating herself from the group and approaching Lin. She looked the youngest of all the girls.

"Hello," she greeted quietly.

Lin said nothing but met her gaze.

"Um, do you go to Air Temple Island often?" she asked with a friendly smile.

Lin stared a bit longer before replying, "As often as my schedule will allow. The island houses something very dear to me." She wasn't sure why she was talking with this girl.

"Oh," the girl said. "Do you happen to know Tenzin?"

Lin considered lying. "Yes. Why?"

The girl blushed. "Well, we're all going to meet him today. I'm a little nervous about it myself. Is…is he nice?"

"Tenzin's one of the kindest people I know," Lin answered in spite of herself.

"Thank goodness," the girl sighed. "I thought he was very handsome, but looks can be deceiving."

The other girls noticed that she was talking to someone. One called, "Hey who are you?"

Lin paused. The eyes of all the hussies were now on her. She narrowed her eyes and curled her lips slightly as she growled, "I'm Lin Bei Fong."

The eyes of all seven girls widened in shock, and half the group clapped a hand over their mouths. The Water Tribe tart, however, met Lin's gaze and smirked.

"Is that so?" she remarked haughtily. "Pathetic."

The ferry lurched to a stop.

"Ladies, this way, if you please," a White Lotus attendant called, coming forth to usher them off the boat.

"We'll see," Lin nodded as the tart passed her. She took her time disembarking, but as soon as the hussies were out of sight, Lin dashed to the house to find Tenzin.

* * *

Tenzin was meditating when Lin slipped into his room. She had decided she wasn't going to mention meeting the hussies. It would be interesting to see how their first impressions differed.

"Lin?" Tenzin looked up from his meditating when Lin gently cleared her throat.

"The hussies are here," she stated quietly. "I'm here to meet them with you."

Tenzin stood and gave Lin a tender kiss on the forehead. "Of course you are."

A knock sounded and Katara entered. "Lin!" she exclaimed. "I didn't realize you were here."

"I just arrived," Lin replied curtly. "Is it a problem?" It felt strange to be this way with Katara, but Lin felt that the woman had betrayed her.

It took a moment for Katara to respond. Her wise eyes seemed to stare straight into Lin's soul. "No dear, it isn't. But I'm afraid Tenzin must meet these young women by himself. Not even the White Lotus will be looking in."

The couple both opened their mouths to object, but Katara raised a hand to silence them. "No buts. Perhaps you could help me prepare lunch while Tenzin is being acquainted," she suggested. "We'll all talk afterwards."

After a glance at Tenzin, Lin nodded. "Of course, Katara." She gave Tenzin's hand a squeeze and followed Katara from the room.

Tenzin braced himself before heading to the temple. That is where he would be meeting the hussies. At the sight of the White Lotus elders standing outside the main door, Tenzin was tempted to blow them into oblivion with a gust of wind.

"Master Tenzin, right this way," one greeted, opening the door.

Tenzin walked into the temple, caught sight of the hussies and whirled on his heel to walk right back out.

And elder blocked his path. "What is the matter?"

Face flushed red, Tenzin bellowed, "They're just girls! How do you expect me to marry someone half my age?"

The other elder joined the first. "The object is for you to sire many children. Your wife must be of an age that can handle that task," he explained. "I must insist that you return to greet them at once."

Fuming, Tenzin turned to re-enter the temple. Before opening the door, he took a deep breath and wiped all emotion from his face. Most of the girls looked at him apprehensively when he stepped into the room. He realized they probably heard his outburst. However, there was one girl that held her head high and held his gaze. Her countenance divulged a confidence that impressed Tenzin.

He cleared his throat awkwardly and introduced himself. "My name is Tenzin. I apologize for the, uh, mishap. Would you like to tell me about yourselves?"

The confident young woman took initiative. "I'm Ahnah of the Northern Water Tribe," she announced with a coy smile.

Tenzin nodded then looked to the next girl. She was particularly pretty with dark eyes that matched her hair. "I'm Kimi. I'm from the Fire Nation."

The next girl was blushing slightly, but she managed to look Tenzin in the eye. "My name is Pema. I was raised at the Western Air Temple."

As the other girls continued, Tenzin struggled to keep a smile on his face. How was he ever going to choose any of these girls to marry him? He had nothing in common with girls that young. The idea of taking any of them on even a date sickened him. He'd look ridiculous. He resolved then that Lin really would accompany him on any such outing. He was going to need her help desperately.


	4. Sweetness

When all the girls had introduced themselves, they stared expectantly at Tenzin. _Blast!_ he thought. What were they supposed to do now? He wished he'd prepared better.

"Um. Does anyone have any questions?" he asked hesitantly, feeling absurd.

Ahnah, unsurprisingly, spoke up first. "Aren't you going to tell us about you? We already knew your name."

The other girls nodded in agreement.

"Oh. Well I thought we should save more specific details for later. When we get to know each other one on one. On the the…er…dates we'll be having. In the future," Tenzin explained awkwardly. Spirits! He could address the city council without batting an eye, but these blasted girls were reducing him to a bumbling idiot. Most of them were eyeing him longingly. He was glad Lin had never stared at him with such a stupid expression.

"We can do that too, but a little background before the dates can't hurt," Ahnah pointed out with a smile.

Tenzin's brows furrowed. "I suppose. Though I'm sure the White Lotus already filled you in with the basics."

"A personal account would be nice," Pema chimed in. "The White Lotus was sort of vague."

"Let's start with you telling me everything you think you know already," Tenzin capitulated.

"You're Tenzin, the son of Avatar Aang. You're the first person to master airbending in well over a hundred years," Pema recounted.

"But that much is general knowledge. Everyone knows those things," Ahnah interrupted. "Really all the White Lotus added is that you've a councilman in Republic City, and you've only been in one relationship your entire life." Everyone was taken aback with the boldness in the last bit. Their eyes fixated on Tenzin's face to gauge his reaction.

"Yes, that is true," he responded slowly. "How much do you know about Lin Bei Fong?"

Kimi was the first to reply this time. "She's the daughter of Toph Bei Fong. Like her mother, she's an earthbender and a metalbender and a police officer."

Quietly Pema added, "The two of you were engaged, but the White Lotus made you break it off."

"And do you know the reason behind the involvement of the White Lotus?" Tenzin probed.

"The White Lotus never came out and said it, but it's pretty obvious," Ahnah drawled. "Bei Fong's not having children."

"Hmmm," Tenzin mused. "Is there anything else?"

"She's not very friendly," a girl provided.

Tenzin laughed. "No she's not," he agreed. "But there's a lot more to her than that. I'm sure you will be seeing enough of her to make a proper assessment."

Ahnah coughed. "What?"

Tenzin leveled his most serious stare at the young women. "Lin Bei Fong and I may no longer be romantically involved, but we were friends long before we were lovers. There is no reason our friendship cannot continue," Tenzin informed them solemnly. Okay, so the first part was a lie, but no one need know that.

Ahnah looked as if she were going to argue, a whole list of reasons the friendship would have to end at the tip of her tongue, but a White Lotus elder knocked on the door and entered.

"I believe lunch will be served shortly," he announced.

* * *

The kitchen was filled with the sounds of water boiling, knives slicing and the occasional scrape of a stirring spoon against the bottom of a pot. The women spoke only of the meal they were preparing. Trite things like "Hand me that bowl, please" and "These need to be rinsed before you dice them."

Katara knew that Lin was as stubborn as her mother and was unlikely to address the elephant in the room. It was up to her to mend their fractured relationship. "Lin, would you allow me to explain what has happened?" she asked gently.

Lin's back was to her, so Katara couldn't read her expression. The ferocity with which she was now crushing cashews gave her a good indication of how Lin felt, however. "I don't need to hear excuses," Lin growled without turning from her task.

Katara was not discouraged. "I promise you'll feel better if you understand the situation," she coaxed.

Lin abruptly stopped what she was doing. "I can't feel better Katara. Not when I'm preparing a meal for a bunch of nonbending tarts." Her tone was neutral, almost devoid of emotion. Katara knew that was a clear sign that Lin was on the verge of either tears or screaming.

"Lin please," Katara urged. She crossed the kitchen to rest a hand on Lin's shoulder.

Lin spun around to look Katara in the eye. "Tell me then," she replied, her face stone.

"I want you to know that I've always agreed with Aang about you and Tenzin. Unfortunately, I don't have the influence that he did. Aang never abused his status as Avatar…except over this issue. He threatened to withdraw the "Avatar seal of approval" from the White Lotus unless they left you and Tenzin alone," Katara revealed. "After Aang's passing, the matter was put to vote. I was miserably outvoted. I did all in my power to make it easier for you, though. I was able to convince them that I should be the one to supervise your…parting. That way I can give you the time that you need."

"You think this can _ever_ be easy?" Lin scorned, her mask slipping enough to allow a single tear to glisten in one eye.

"Now, love, it can't," Katara responded. "But it could be harder."

They stared at each other a moment. Lin felt begrudgingly sheepish.

"You know, in a way this reminds me of Sokka and Yue. Their separation was sudden and final. Still, Sokka saw her every night and was reminded that they would never be together. But Sokka found happiness later in his life. You will too, Lin."

Lin sighed. Katara was not a rule breaker by nature. Lin really wasn't either, but she couldn't let a personal injustice like this go unprotested. Katara didn't realize that she and Tenzin had no intention of separating. Yet, Lin understood that none of this was Katara's fault, and Katara was not at peace with the White Lotus' decision. The older woman also thought she was helping. Lin couldn't despise her for that.

Her face softened slightly, and she quietly said, "Thank you." Then her face hardened again, and she muttered, "Now tell me where the White Lotus elders will be sitting so I can spit in their drinks when I set the table."

* * *

Lunch was understandably awkward. The hussies were greatly disappointed when Lin came into the room bearing one last dish and sat next to Tenzin. The couple didn't converse more than pleasantly greeting each other. They didn't need too. They sat close enough that their knees touched, and they'd occasionally brush each other with their elbows.

The girls engaged in self-conscious conversation with one another as quietly as possible. They didn't want to look foolish in front of Lin or Tenzin. Not that either of them were paying the girls any mind. They focused only on their meal and exchanged small glances.

Katara increased the discomfort by suggesting that Tenzin and Lin should give the girls a tour of the island. Most the girls seemed excited by the idea, but Ahnah had to suppress a scowl.

Tenzin lead the group and Lin hung back. The girls were pleased by the separation of the pair and practically clambered over each other to be closest to Tenzin. Pema, however, walked beside Lin. When Tenzin wasn't explaining the inner workings of Air Temple Island, she tried to draw Lin into conversation.

"Um," she began somewhat nervously. Lin's demeanor was far from inviting. "I see now what you meant on the ferry…about the island having something dear to you."

When Lin didn't respond with anything more than a raised eyebrow, Pema hazarded on. "I feel foolish now. The things I said. You must think us all…um…Well, I'm sure we're not exactly welcome guests in your eyes."

Lin smirked slightly. "Shouldn't you be vying for Tenzin's attention up ahead?" she asked.

"Er…He doesn't want to give his attention to any of us right now. Well, probably, he wants your attention." Pema blushed scarlet.

Lin was surprised and impressed in spite of herself with the girl's honesty. "But you thought that I'd to chat?" she asked, forcing herself not to smile.

"Not really, I guess," Pema stammered. "I just wanted you to know that I'm…I'm sorry that this is happening to you. And I…er…I hope we can get to know each other…a little."

Lin didn't look at the young woman when she replied, "Oh really?" She almost laughed.

Pema defended herself. "Well, something tells me that I'll be seeing a lot of you…and, um, I'd prefer to be able to talk to you than to, um, be some sort of punishment."

This girl was a strange turtleduck for sure. Unbidden, the nickname "Sweetness" popped into Lin's mind. Pema certainly was no Katara (Well, maybe she was. Lin didn't really know her after all,) but there was something about her that just fit the epithet. All Lin replied, though, was "You'd better listen to Tenzin. He's explaining meditation times."


	5. Together

After dinner, Lin and Tenzin found themselves sitting beside one another on Tenzin's bed, each clutching a steaming mug of tea. For a long time, they just sat and sipped their tea, content to lean on each others' shoulder and revel in time spent together. The day had been rather exhausting.

Eventually, though, Lin found her tongue. "So what did you think of the hussies?" she asked quietly. She ran her finger around and around the rim of her mug as she spoke.

"They're young. Too young. And the way they look at me is unsettling," Tenzin confessed after a taking a thoughtful sip of tea. "What did you think?"

"That Water Tribe chit needs a slap," Lin smiled, clasping her hand around Tenzin's. "You should have heard the trash she was spewing on the ferry."

Tenzin turned to stare at Lin in surprise. "On the ferry? Are you saying you met them before I did?" he asked.

Lin shrugged. "Met wouldn't be the right word. I _encountered_ them," she responded. Sighing, she added, "I'm afraid they view this as a contest. That gleam in their eyes is hunger because they're wolfbats, and you're a delicious hunk of meat." She dramatically bit at thin air in his direction with a wink. "Of course, I already knew that."

Tenzin shook his head. "You're right, but there are a couple exceptions," he replied wearily. He took Lin's tea from her and set both their mugs on the nightstand. Then he pulled Lin's legs onto his lap and ran his fingers over her knees. "I noticed that Pema was talking with you instead of swooning in my direction."

Lin jerked her knees and batted at his hands. "Stop it!" she hissed, giggling nonetheless.

Tenzin relented, and asked, "What were you and Pema talking about?"

"I didn't know that was her name. Good to know, I guess. It was just chitchat. You know how girls are. She's friendly and a bit odd. I guess I like her better than the Water Tribe chit," Lin said softly. She fidgeted with Tenzin's hand and fingers and didn't look at him. She didn't know why, but what Pema said to her was between the two of them.

"That's Ahnah," Tenzin informed her, not noticing anything strange in her behavior.

"Let's not talk about it anymore," Lin suggested, wrapping her arms around Tenzin's neck and gazing into his pale blue eyes. "It's already going to keep me up at night, and I have an early shift tomorrow." With a deft flick of her fingers, the latch on the door locked.

Tenzin chuckled softly. "I'll also be returning to work tomorrow," he replied playfully. With a finger, he traced circles on Lin's back. "I'd be happy to give you a ride in the morning."

"That would be most welcome," Lin replied with a mischievous grin. "I guess I'd better stay right _here_ all night, so you don't have to go out of your way to pick me up tomorrow."

"Wonderful idea," Tenzin breathed before leaning forward to kiss her fully on the mouth.

* * *

Pema had quickly grown tired of the after dinner nattering of the other girls. She excused herself from the sitting room they shared, but did not go to her bedroom. It wasn't quite dusk yet, and the weather was beautiful. She let herself out for a stroll so she could watch the last of the sun set beyond the horizon. Unfamiliar still with Air Temple Island, she decided to just walk around the grounds. There were a few beautiful courtyards that she was dying to examine.

It wasn't until the moon began to rise that Pema realized she didn't know where she was. She wasn't worried about it of course. Rather, she just felt foolish about getting lost. From the outside, everything about the living space seemed the same. She decided that she would just walk along a wall until she came to an entrance.

Most of the windows were dark. Their rooms were either uninhabited or the occupant was already sleeping. There was one window that was lit, and slightly ajar. Pema could hear voices coming from within. Not one to eavesdrop, she just hurried past, ducking so she wouldn't be seen from those inside. But she stopped when she heard her name.

"—Pema was talking with you instead of swooning in my direction." The speaker was clearly Tenzin.

The giggling that spouted halfway through his words made Pema's eyes widen with astonishment. It obviously belonged to Lin, but it wasn't a sound the young woman thought the hardened earthbender could make.

"Stop it!"

The way Lin said those two words made Pema blush. She was suddenly very uncomfortable. Maybe she should get going.

"What were you and Pema talking about?"

Pema bit her lip and stopped in her tracks again. She should have realized that Lin and Tenzin would be having conversations like this. But she hadn't said anything bad, had she? She couldn't remember clearly.

"I didn't know that was her name. Good to know, I guess."

Hadn't she introduced herself?

"It was just chitchat. You know how girls are."

Oh! She hoped she wasn't just a nuisance.

"She's friendly and a bit odd. I guess I like her better than the Water Tribe chit."

Huh. Pema didn't expect something like that to come from Lin. It wasn't kind exactly, but it certainly wasn't what she would have said about someone she simply found annoying.

"That's Ahnah."

"Let's not talk about it anymore."

After hearing that, Pema remembered where she was. She quickly made her way out of earshot. When she finally found her way back indoors, she walked slowly and reflected on what she'd heard.

Tenzin had openly told them that he and Lin would remain friends. It looked like he had a different meaning of the word "friends" than Pema did. But, Pema didn't blame him. Or Lin. In fact, she felt anger at the White Lotus for tearing two people apart that were obviously meant for each other. It seemed that this entire undertaking was doomed to failure. It made her sad.

* * *

Later, Lin lay awake in the dark. Her mind was too busy for sleep. Though she was facing away from Tenzin, she could tell by his breathing that he was also awake. A particularly wild idea entered her mind. She pulled Tenzin's arm tighter around her and voiced it. "We could run away from this."

Even though her words were hardly a whisper and spoken in the opposite direction, Tenzin heard them perfectly. He didn't respond for a long time. Lin wondered if he was asleep after all. But his reply did come.

"You don't mean that." His voice was as soft as hers had been.

"What if I did?"

"I know you. And you _don't_."

He was right. Perhaps they could have when they were younger, but now they were too rooted to Republic City, not to mention their mothers. Lin was being prepared to take over as Chief of Police as soon as her mother retired. Tenzin seemed to be the only voice of reason on the city council. And protecting the city was the second most important thing to both of them.

No. Running would be the absolute last resort. Only if they were desperate. They weren't. Not yet.

"Fine. I don't," Lin conceded.

Tenzin kissed her cheek. "I love you, Lin."

"I love you too." She kissed the knuckles of his hand that she was clutching against her chest.

* * *

"Which are you going to take out first?" Lin asked Tenzin as they were flying over Yue Bay on Oogi the following morning.

"Take out?" Tenzin echoed. He had the sudden image of an assassin stealthily dispatching each of the hussies in turn.

"On a date," Lin clarified. "You have to do it some time you know."

Tenzin felt stupid for misunderstanding. He let out a groan. "I _do_ know. And I don't want to take any of them out. We'll look silly. A council member and a teenage girl having lunch somewhere in the city. Can you imagine?"

"Don't go to the city then," Lin replied. "Have a picnic on Air Temple Island."

"I suppose that will work," Tenzin agreed, tugging gently on his beard. "But then there will be nothing that can distract us from each other. What will we talk about?"

"Don't be such a child, Tenzin. With an attitude like that, you'll fit right in with the lot of them," Lin teased, but she wasn't smiling. "Besides, I don't think you'll have to worry about being judged in restaurants. The papers will explain everything to the public before long. Not even the White Lotus will be able to suppress such excellent headlines." She adopted her most dramatic tone and spread her hands in the air as if she were smoothing down a newspaper as she announced each imaginary headline. "'Last Airbender's Engagement Broken!' 'Last Airbender to Marry Child!' 'Seven Mysteriously Poisoned on Air Temple Island!'"

Tenzin snorted. "Oh yes. Followed directly by 'Chief Bei Fong Arrests Own Daughter For Homicide!'"

The pair allowed themselves to laugh together for a moment.

"But I guess you're right. The city will know soon enough," Tenzin said when they were done with their mirth.

"So back to my first question. Which one goes first?" Lin prodded.

"I have no idea, but it seems you do. Please, enlighten me," Tenzin sighed.

"Get the chit out of the way," Lin advised. "Eenie minie moe after that."

"You'll be at this picnic too, right?" Tenzin asked.

"With my busy schedule? Hardly. No time for terrorizing young ladies."

Tenzin opened his mouth to object, but Lin leaned down and punched him lightly on the shoulder. "Of course, I'll be there Baldy. Someone has to be there for intelligent conversation. I'll even set up the blanket."


	6. Dating

The first date was set for the following afternoon. Tenzin had expected Ahnah to be smug and triumphant when he asked her to be first. Instead, she surprised him by accepting with grace. Everything from her words to her posture suggested the greatest humility.

When the time arrived, Tenzin reluctantly knocked on her bedroom door. It quickly slid open to reveal the Water Tribe girl. She hadn't exactly dressed up for the occasion—it was just a casual picnic after all—but she had styled her hair differently and was wearing a scent that seemed to fit in perfectly. Anyway, she looked very nice. Tenzin offered her his arm and led her down the hall. Other girls peeked through their doors as the pair passed. There was a lot of giggling left in their wake.

It was a relief to be outside and away from the frivolous girls. The picnic site wasn't very far away. Just a short walk through a copse of trees. The pair rounded one last corner, and the picnic blanket and meal came into view. As did Lin Bei Fong.

Ahnah stiffened at the sight of the woman, but said nothing except, "Ms. Bei Fong."

Lin had come directly from police headquarters. She cut quite an intimidating figure in her uniform. She gave the girl an appraising stare and only nodded in greeting.

Tenzin eyed the two women a moment before clapping his hands together. "Excellent. Shall we get started then?"

They sat down and once all the food was passed around, Tenzin decided to begin the interrogation—er—conversation. "Why did you volunteer for this assignment, Ahnah?" he asked with a friendly smile.

Ahnah blinked before answering. "A White Lotus member at the North Pole approached me a couple weeks ago and asked if I would like to accept the honor. I thought such an opportunity to be the best way to honor my tribe and let me make a difference in the world." As full of herself as the girl had paraded before, she seemed very meek now by comparison. Her smile appeared genuine and her tone was perfectly polite. She was everything a girl should be when being courted.

Lin and Tenzin exchanged glances before Lin asked, "What did you do before you were offered this…opportunity?" She could tell that Ahnah was annoyed at being questioned by her, though the girl hid it very well.

"I was actually training to be a healer. I'm not a waterbender of course, but there are plenty of things that can be done without bending. I know things from headache remedies to how to set a broken bone." She appeared to be very proud of this.

Tenzin nodded his head slowly in acknowledgement of her skills. "That's very interesting," he remarked. "I think you and my mother would get along swimmingly. She would probably love to help you continue your training while you're here."

"That would be _lovely_," she said, seemingly charm personified. "Now I'd like to ask you a question."

Lin mostly stayed out of the conversation. Occasionally, she'd squeeze in a question or modify one of Tenzin's answers. Ahnah might have been a conniving chit, but she certainly was a great conversationalist. She had a clever head on her shoulders, albeit a jealous one. Realizing this made Lin dread future outings. With how vain most the other girls were, the dates would be spent listening to a hussy giggle and watching her bat her eyes until they practically fell out.

Due to their inanity, however, Lin could write most the other girls out of her mind entirely. Tenzin would never consider them in a million years. No. It was Ahnah and her silver tongue that worried Lin. And then there was Pema. What did Tenzin think of her?

* * *

Tenzin scheduled the rest of the dates on consecutive days in the interest of fairness. That made it pretty easy for Lin to miss dates. Her job served as an excellent excuse. The few she did attend left her wanting to bash her brains out.

One date that Lin missed was the one with Kimi. She was easily the most beautiful of the girls. She was also the most quiet. Tenzin noted that she would stand and listen to the other girls blather and gossip, but she never joined in. Occasionally she would smile at what they said, though, and that's what caught Tenzin's attention. Hers was a gorgeous smile. Rosy lips and cherry blossom cheeks that dimpled ever so slightly. Always genuine too.

Tenzin led her through the trees by the hand instead of the arm as he had with the others. When they arrived at the picnic site, Kimi seemed astonished by the lack of Lin.

"Oh!" she said, her voice like a songbird's. "The others said Ms. Bei Fong would be here." Her dark eyes darted about as if Lin would emerge from the greenery at any moment.

"Not today. Lin couldn't leave work soon enough," Tenzin explained. "I'm sure you don't mind."

"Of course not," she agreed, blushing.

After they had eaten a bit of their meal, Tenzin asked the same question he'd asked the four girls before Kimi. "Why did you volunteer for this assignment, Kimi?"

Kimi blushed and averted her eyes. Tenzin knew without a doubt that Kimi was acting that way because she was truly shy and not because she was flirting as the other girls had. There wasn't a single coquettish bone in her body. Tenzin liked that.

"My father insisted, really. He had always hoped to marry me off to someone…um…important," she answered. She absently twisted her hair around a finger and prodded anxiously at her plate.

"Do you want to be here?" Tenzin asked apprehensively.

Kimi met his gaze and nodded vigorously. "Very much. I admire you greatly, and I find the island very inviting. Airbending culture is fascinating."

Tenzin subconsciously flicked his gaze to wear Lin sat on previous dates. He felt foolish when he realized what he was doing and cleared his throat. "What did you do before you were offered this opportunity?"

"I helped my mother in her duties. When I had spare time, I'd like to…um…I'd like to sing," she replied, the last of her words spoken very softly.

"Really?" Tenzin asked, eyes widening. "Would you mind singing now? I've always loved music."

With more blushes, Kimi obliged. The tune she sang was a Fire Nation lullaby. Her voice was clear and sweet. When she finished, she looked at her feet and mumbled, "It sounds much better when I accompany it with a harp."

Tenzin clapped. "I doubt anything can sound lovelier than that. I'd love to hear you sing more. Any time. I'll also arrange for you to have a harp in your room."

"Thank you very much," Kimi said. The smile his words brought to her face was dazzling. "I'd be honored to sing for you."

As their date continued, Tenzin felt more and more at ease. These girls weren't as terrible as he had once thought. At least, Kimi wasn't.

* * *

Pema's was the last date. The reason for this was that Tenzin had ordered the dates by asking the first girl he saw for the next available slot. Tenzin hardly ever saw Pema except at meal times. In a way, it was refreshing to have a girl that didn't fawn over him at every opportunity or watch his every move like a hawk. However, it bothered Tenzin that she seemed to have absolutely no interest in him. Why was she even there?

He was glad Lin was going to be at this outing. He imagined, with a shudder, himself and Pema eating in absolute silence because the girl kept ignoring his questions. Of course he was being silly. She was perfectly civil…just odd.

Lin was _also_ glad that she could make the date. She'd allowed Pema to talk at—not with, _at_—her several times during the preceding week. Lin didn't respond much, but she internalized all the girl said. She still wouldn't say she liked the young woman, but Pema was by far her favorite.

When Pema and Tenzin approached the picnic blanket, Pema was wearing a smile that didn't reach her uneasy eyes. Though, she did appear to be relieved to see Lin waiting for them. Lin could sense that her heart racing wildly. What could that possibly mean? The girl perplexed her.

Tenzin began just as he had with everyone else. "Why did you volunteer for this assignment, Pema?"

The reply seemed oddly rehearsed. "I was unsure what I wanted to do with my life, so when a White Lotus member approached me about all this, I saw no reason not to go for it."

Lin leaned forward when she delivered her line. "What did you do before you were offered this opportunity?"

"Um. Mostly I helped my father at his tea shop. I was in charge of baking pastries and rolls." Pema looked at Lin instead of Tenzin when she answered. This time her reply seemed perfectly natural.

"Is that so? Do you consider yourself a good cook?" Tenzin asked.

Before Pema could answer, Katara entered the clearing. She was obviously surprised to see Lin there, but made no comment. "Tenzin, I'm terribly sorry to interrupt, but there's a phone call for you. They say it's urgent," she explained.

Tenzin rose quickly and hurried back to the house.

"Sorry Pema dear," Katara said before following her son. "He'll be back soon, I'm sure."

Lin placed a hand on the ground so she could tell when Katara was out of earshot. "Okay, Pema," she said seriously, eyeing the girl closely. "I know you're lying about why you volunteered. I insist you explain yourself."

Pema's cheeks reddened, and she looked at the ground. "I'll only tell you if you promise you won't tell Tenzin. I don't want him to know."

"Why did you think I waited until he left?" Lin pointed out.

Pema gave a half smile. "I know you're going to think this is silly."

Lin raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. I'm sure you know Tenzin visited all the Air Temples with Avatar Aang."

Lin nodded. The trip had only been a month or so, but to the young lovers that they were back then, it seemed much longer. "I'm surprised _you_ know that. You can't have been more than six."

"That's right. I was barely six. Um… Well, I guess to make a long story short, I was playing where I shouldn't have been. I fell. Tenzin was there just in time to catch me."

Both eyebrows were raised now. "So you've met Tenzin before?"

"It hardly counted as a meeting. He delivered me safely into my mother's grateful arms and was on his way. I fear I've quite romanticized the moment in my head. I guess you could say I had a crush on him from that moment on. I never told anyone about my silly infatuation, but I always dreamed I'd go to Republic City one day and see him again." Pema offered a self-deprecating smile. "You can imagine my delight when the White Lotus told me I was eligible to _marry_ him." Her smile disappeared. "As soon as I was shown a current picture of him, I realized my little crush had grown. But then we were told about you. And I met you. And Tenzin basically told us that he'll love you forever." She looked at her hands in her lap. "My heart broke. Partially for me. Partially for you. And partially for Tenzin."

Lin's nose tingled, and she blinked rapidly to stop tears from forming.

"I know I don't have any right to say this, but I love him," Pema continued, choking somewhat on her words. "I don't want to see him unhappy, and he can't be happy with anyone but you. He can't have you, and no one could ever take your place. Especially not me. I feel so guilty trying to talk to him. Spirits, I feel guilty even looking at him."

Lin reached a hand to rest on Pema's shoulder. "Oh honey," she whispered. She didn't know what else to say. What _could_ she say? She decided immediately that the two of them would be friends. Because they needed to be friends. Because they wanted the same thing.


	7. Inevitable

Lin was grateful to get home from work the next day. Her mother had claimed a "sick day" and left Lin in charge of a week's worth of paperwork she'd been procrastinating. Since filling out the paperwork was a relatively mindless activity, Lin found herself reflecting on Pema's confession again and again. She hoped that Tenzin would find a way to like the girl because she was a great deal better than any of the others.

When Lin opened the door of her apartment, she was dismayed to find she had visitors. Katara and her mother were chatting on her couch.

"Do you always spend your "sick days" at my apartment?" Lin asked dryly as she kicked off her boots.

"Not usually, no," Toph grinned.

"We're here to talk to you about something important," Katara said. She gestured to the empty armchair.

Lin massaged her temples. There was no doubt about what that _something_ was. "Fine. I'll need a cup of tea first," she responded. The older women returned to chatting while Lin took her time in the kitchen. A lecture was the last thing she wanted that day. Nevertheless, she strode stalwartly back to the living room armed with her tea.

Toph wasted no time with pleasantries. "Why are sitting in on Tenzin's dates with the homewreckers?" Katara frowned at the word choice.

"Considering that we'll both be dealing with chosen hussy for the rest of our lives, Tenzin and I opted that I should be present, so I can help with the decision when the time comes for him to pick." There was no point in lying.

"And you will both be dealing with her because…" Toph's tone made it very clear she already knew the answer.

"Tenzin and I will not be separating."

"See! I told you, Sugar Queen!" Toph leaned back on the couch and crossed her arms with a smug expression.

Katara, for her part, looked distressed. "But don't you see why that can't possibly work?"

"I really don't want to argue about it right now. So if that's all you're here to discuss…" Lin motioned to the door.

"I don't want to fight either, dear, but will you at least answer a few questions?" Katara pleaded.

"I really don't think—"

"Answer the questions, Lin. I wanna hear what you have to say for yourself," Toph interrupted. She looked as perturbed as Katara.

Silence from Lin assured Katara that she could begin. "So far you've only seen the girls talking, perhaps flirting, with Tenzin. How does that affect you?"

"I don't mind that they're talking to him. I mind that they're imbeciles."

"How will you feel when a relationship escalates to affectionate displays like chaste kisses?"

Lin considered pointing out those things wouldn't happen. Arranged marriages weren't exactly full of public displays of affection. Not to mention that this was Tenzin and some eighteen year old girl they were talking about. "Obviously, it would be uncomfortable, but—"

"What will you do when they're married? Will you even attend the ceremony?" Toph interrupted again.

"Of course I will! I know Tenzin won't really mean it!" Drops of tea splattered the floor as Lin's hands shook in frustration.

"What of the girl? You would really condemn her to a loveless marriage?" Katara asked quietly.

"I am not the bad guy here! Forcing Tenzin to marry a stranger was not my idea. Perhaps the White Lotus should have thought of that."

"Well what about when the girl becomes pregnant? How will you feel then?"

"You heard what I said at the meeting. I wouldn't care if Tenzin impregnated half the city."

"_As long as you were the one married to him_. That won't be the case. You must admit you'll feel differently when the only one having a baby is his wife." _And not you._ The words were not spoken aloud, but everyone in the room mentally added them to Katara's grim words.

Lin winced as if Katara had physically struck her. "I…" She wanted desperately to shout out that she wouldn't care. That Tenzin would still love her most. But she couldn't. Her confidence wavered. She suddenly felt very sick.

"Lin." Katara's tone was as grave as Lin had ever heard it. "What do you think will happen when the child is born?"

It was all Lin could do to keep from sobbing. Why hadn't she thought of those things before?

She didn't want to.

She couldn't face it.

She fixed her eyes forlornly on the tea in her hands and sat without moving.

After several minutes of absolute silence, Katara stood up. "I am so sorry, Lin. More than I can say. I never wanted any of this to happen to you or Tenzin. I just don't want you to get hurt more than you must." And she left Lin to her mother.

Lin's tea had long since cooled by the time Toph finally spoke. "I'm proud of you. You're not taking the White Lotus's orders lying down. What they're asking is messed up." She moved to sit on the coffee table directly in front of her daughter. For her part, Lin hadn't moved an inch.

"But nothing is going to make them change their mind. You've gotta be prepared for the inevitable. I'm not gonna tell you to stop seeing Tenzin. I know you wouldn't listen. I'm just saying you need to be careful." She put her hand on Lin's knee a moment before rising to let Lin be alone with her thoughts.

She stopped at the door to add one last thought. "Don't hold this against Sweetness. She just doesn't think like a Bei Fong. Also, I'll kick her butt for you later."

Once Toph was gone, Lin wandered to the kitchen where she washed her tea down the sink. She stumbled down the hallway to her bedroom. She drenched her pillow in tears and slept in her uniform.

_Tenzin held her tightly against him. The kiss they shared was sweet and full of promise._

_ Suddenly the sky darkened. "Tenzin!" The terrible shriek was made up of many voices._

_ Tenzin released Lin immediately. When Lin looked into his eyes, she could see they were opaque and unseeing. "My wife is calling." He rushed up the hill to his home, and Lin followed._

_ In the courtyard stood an extremely pregnant woman. At first glance, Lin thought it was Ahnah. Then it started speaking. Its voice, like the shriek, was that of many. "What is _she_ doing here?" The woman's head turned all the way around to reveal Pema's face. "Didn't we tell you she is never to come to our island again?" The head turned again to reveal another girl. "Get rid of her, Tenzin. Get rid of her forever!"_

_ Tenzin turned to face Lin. His eyes were still opaque, and now they were filled with hate. He descended upon her, and she found she could not run away because her boots had melted into the earth._

_ "No Tenzin!" she screamed. "What are you doing!?" His hands closed over her throat, and she was reduced to gasping for breath. "You love me! I love you!" she struggled. He squeezed harder._

Lin awoke choking on sobs. Little did she know that this was only the first of many nightmares that would haunt her sleep for months.

* * *

A/N: This chapter's a little shorter. Sorry. I don't know how long it will take for me to get the next installment. I have the whole story mapped out, but I'm not sure how to transition from this plot point to the next big thing. I'm afraid the next few chapters will be filled with flirting and hussies and contention between Lin and Tenzin. So, if anyone has any interesting/funny/angsty ideas for encounters between Tenzin and the hussies/a hussy or between Lin and the hussies/a hussy, feel free to leave it in a review or to message me.


	8. Lunch

Lin did not return to Air Temple Island. She might have lied to herself and pretended she was too busy with work to babysit Tenzin and the hussies, but the cold truth was Katara and Toph's intervention coupled with her nightmare had left her broken. She was insecure and a little afraid.

Or perhaps a lot afraid.

Terrified.

Not of the girls, but rather of what the girls meant.

Lin could head a dangerous police raid, interrogate the nastiest criminals, and dive from police airships without the slightest trepidation. But the thought of losing Tenzin petrified her. It rendered her a sobbing mess in the middle of the night when she woke up from a nightmare featuring fears she didn't realize she had.

Lin did not return to the island because she _couldn't_ return.

She wasn't surprised when Tenzin confronted her as she was leaving headquarters two weeks later.

"Lin, is something wrong?" he asked.

Outwardly, Lin was as steely and confident as ever. There was no evidence of her insecurity. Not in her voice, not in her stance, not in her eyes. She met Tenzin's concerned gaze when she replied. "Why do you ask?"

"I haven't seen you in a fortnight. Why are you avoiding me?"

Lin fed Tenzin the same lie she fed herself. "I'm not avoiding you. Things have just been busy around here. By the end of the day, all I want to do is sleep."

Tenzin examined her face closely. He noticed the subtle signs of stress and exhaustion there and believed her. "I see. And you'd rather spend your days off relaxing than dealing with hussy-induced headaches." His voice was full of understanding and devoid of bitterness or resentment.

"Glad you understand. Though, I have no objection to a surprise visit from a certain airbender." Lin smiled and brushed her hand against his. Perhaps seeing Tenzin alone would alleviate her distress.

"I'm sure that can be arranged. In the meantime, I insist we have lunch together. I miss seeing you every day." Tenzin glanced around to make sure no one was watching. It was almost dark, and the street was empty. He gave Lin a quick kiss.

Lin knew precisely what he meant. They'd only been apart for a measly two weeks, and his kiss filled her stomach with butterflies as if she were a teenager. "Of course," she said, blushing. "I'll fetch you when I'm on break tomorrow."

* * *

Lunch outings became a regular part of Lin and Tenzin's schedules. Sometimes they would visit tea shops or cafes. Often they would sit in the square in front of City Hall. Occasionally, they would eat in Lin's apartment.

But, all of Republic City was now aware that Lin and Tenzin were no longer an item. They had to be careful not to seem like a couple. Yet, every so often, Tenzin managed to steal away from Air Temple Island and spend the night with Lin.

Their conversations at lunch ranged from Lin's recounting of exciting patrols to considerations of the city council to Tenzin's interactions with the hussies. Mentions of the hussies were rather general, and Lin suspected there was a lot Tenzin wasn't telling her, but she was glad of it. She certainly didn't need anything to further fuel her nightmares.

"It certainly is getting chilly," Lin remarked one day, after fall was well under way.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you wore something besides metal every day," Tenzin assured her.

Lin snorted. "It's cold no matter what you're wearing. Or haven't you noticed the frost every morning? It's going to snow soon."

Tenzin tilted his head as if he'd just remembered something. "I know one person that isn't affected," he said thoughtfully.

"Oh?"

"I came across Ahnah swimming in the bay the other day."

_ The more frivolous of the girls had taken to watching Tenzin meditate. Their incessant giggling was making it hard for Tenzin to clear his mind and relax, so he had taken to meditating in places other than the pagodas._

_ He was settling on the beach, when he noticed something moving in the water. Upon closer inspection, he was shocked to find Ahnah swimming, and judging by the pile of clothes several feet away from Tenzin, she was in her underthings. Slightly embarrassed, he made to find another meditation spot._

_ He was stopped by Ahnah calling his name. He turned to find her walking out of the water towards him. She appeared unfazed by her immodesty, but Tenzin made sure to avert his eyes from her bare legs and midriff._

_ "Isn't…isn't it a bit, er, cold to be taking a dip?" he asked._

_ "Nah," she answered with a smile. "Compared to home, the water's refreshing. The air's got a bite to it though. Mind helping me dry off?" She wrung out a lock of hair to help illustrate how absolutely drenched she was._

_ "Of course," Tenzin said. A few flicks of his wrists had the wind blowing all the moisture from the girl._

_ "Thanks." Ahnah proceeded to unabashedly redress in front of him. She continued speaking as she did so. "I swim almost every day, but I've never seen you on the beach. Sick of having an audience at the pagoda?"_

_ "Yes, as a matter of fact," Tenzin replied. Lately he had noticed how effortless it was to talk to Ahnah. She had a way of putting him at ease. In a way, he looked forward to speaking with her. She made him laugh and forget about the other girls._

"Interesting. How is the Frost Queen? Anyone given her the slap she deserves yet?" Lin asked, fiddling with her chopsticks.

"Of course not. Actually, she's like an entirely new person. Hardly recognizable from the first day," Tenzin answered carefully.

Lin's gaze snapped back to Tenzin's face, and she slapped a hand on the table. Several people around them shot them glances. "Ridiculous!" she snapped.

"Lin, quiet," Tenzin urged, eyeing the other café patrons warily.

She rolled her eyes but lowered her voice. "You realize she's same arrogant chit that she was before. She's playing you with the misconceived notion that marrying you will earn her power and celebrity."

"You make her sound much worse than she really is. But I understand what you're saying. Trust me. I'm fine," Tenzin reasoned. "There's no harm in spending time with her. I'd go mad without her sensible conversations."

"She's a weaselsnake," Lin argued. "You're underestimating her."

"I think, perhaps, you're underestimating me. I can handle an eighteen year old girl."

Lin was far from convinced. Ahnah was bad news. But she let the topic drop.

That night she dreamed she was drowning while Tenzin and Ahnah looked on from the beach.

* * *

"The strangest thing happened yesterday," Tenzin announced one day. "You know Pema? As I've told you before, she's always rather aloof. A bit stuck up really. Well, when I got home last night, she met me outside the stables, and we ended up walking all over the island and talking for hours."

Lin feigned surprise at the sudden change in Pema's behavior. "Did you now? What did you talk about for so long?"

"A bit of everything. It was as if we took all the conversation we should have had over the last four months and crammed it into one evening."

_A knock at the door startled Lin as she read the paper over coffee the morning before. She wasn't expecting anyone…least of all the slight young woman standing at her threshold._

_ "Pema?"_

_ The girl shifted nervously. "Um, yes. May I come in, Captain Bei Fong?"_

_ Lin stepped out of the way and motioned for her to sit on the couch. "Lin is fine. No need for titles from you. And how did you—?"_

_ "I asked Katara when a good time to visit you was. I hope you don't mind."_

_ Lin sat down on the other edge of the couch. "Not at all. What do you need to talk about?"_

_ Pema opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again and blushed. "I always feel so silly around you. I thought what I have to say was important, but now I feel foolish…like I'm wasting your time," Pema said, wringing her hands in her lap._

_ "Nonsense. I find that all you have to say is worth my listening. Don't be shy."_

_ "Oh. Really? Well, I…I'm here to talk to you because you're the only person I can think to confide in about this. I think…I think I'm going to leave Air Temple Island," Pema confessed._

_ Lin shook her head. "Why would you want to do that? I thought you were keen on Tenzin."_

_ Pema blushed, but maintained eye contact. "That's exactly it. It hurts to see the other girls with Tenzin. The way the airheads obsess over him with their gossiping and giggling. The way Ahnah dangles herself in front of him. I'm sure he doesn't realize that I'm watching him, but I see the sadness in his eyes." Pema stopped to fidget with her skirt. Her reluctance to continue was evident, but eventually she cleared her throat to go on. "But it's…it's even worse in the rare moments when he…he seems to…to like what he sees with Ahnah. I much prefer when he dotes on Kimi like she's his special pet or something. At least Kimi's a sweet girl."_

_ Lin's lip curled more and more as Pema spoke. She had half a mind to go directly to Air Temple Island and give them all a piece of her mind. But even that thought triggered memories from her nightmares: Being unseen and therefore ignored by all on the island. Katara barring her from getting off the ferry. Finding a wedding in full swing. _

_ She wasn't ready to return yet. She wasn't sure how she'd ever be ready._

_ Pema wasn't finished yet. With a shuddering breath, she added, "Anyway. I thought you'd understand. Since you left too."_

_ "What!?" Lin growled. All thoughts of nightmares dissipated. "Is that really what you think? I left?"_

_ Pema was obviously taken aback, but she was not cowed by Lin's outburst. "Well…everyone does. See, you're not…there."_

_ "That's—I've been busy," Lin lied._

_ "I'm sorry. Of course you have," Pema apologized. "I didn't mean to offend you. I just…assumed."_

_ Lin knew that Pema wasn't really convinced, but that was okay. It just meant the girl was smart. She _had _left. And she was too much a coward to go back._

_ "So…do you think it's okay for me to go?" Pema asked awkwardly._

_ "Absolutely not. Everything you said just proves that you need to stay. You need to stop it from happening further," Lin said firmly._

_ "But I've already told you! I feel too guilty to flirt with Tenzin. It isn't right," Pema argued._

_ "You need to cut it out. Tenzin is being romanced whether we like it or not, and I prefer you a great deal over Ahnah. So you better try your darnedest to win his affections. That's an order."_

_ Pema blinked and said nothing._

_ Lin sighed and placed a hand on Pema's shoulder. "Pema, I know you love him. I'm giving you permission to act on your feelings. You don't have to feel guilty anymore. I'm asking you this favor…as a friend."_

Four months? Had it really been that long?

"She was surprisingly charming. Though, for all our talking, I never found out what caused her to act differently all of the sudden," Tenzin continued.

"How extraordinary," Lin responded with a grin. "I told you she was an odd one." In a lower voice, she added, "Are you still coming over tonight?"

* * *

"You haven't told me what about any disastrous dates lately? Are things going well, then?" Lin asked, as the couple sat on the steps of City Hall one day.

"I took each of the girls to see a motion picture this past week," Tenzin answered.

"Motion picture? I've never seen one of those. Though, the paper rants and raves about them," Lin mused.

"I'd offer to take you to see "The Dragon Dance," but I've already seen it seven times. It's good though."

_Kimi was the last girl Tenzin brought to see the film. The theater was crammed with people, many young couples also on a date._

_When suspense began building, and the music adopted a sinister quality, Kimi clutched onto Tenzin's arm and squeezed. His first thought was of how unlike Lin the action was. His second thought was how much he enjoyed Kimi's grasp. It was a pleasant change…to be needed in such a way._

_He placed a reassuring hand over Kimi's with a smile. He decided then that Kimi would be the girl he married. The idea had been lingering in his head for almost a month now. She was sweet, unassuming and beautiful. None of the other girls could hold a candle to her. Sure, Ahnah made him laugh, but he knew she couldn't be trusted. And yes, Pema had revealed herself to be quite attractive and fascinating, but there was still something about her that felt off._

_And with Kimi holding onto him so, there was no doubt in his mind that she was the one for him. He placed a light kiss in her hair that went unnoticed._

_After the movie, Kimi kept her hold on his arm. She seemed to fit perfectly against his body._

"_Thank you very much for bringing me to the show, Tenzin," she said quietly when he helped her atop Oogi. Her modesty and shyness made Tenzin's heart go out to her even more._

"_You're very welcome. I enjoy spending time with you." Unbidden, he dared to kiss her forehead._

_Kimi gasped and tilted her face to look into his eyes. Tenzin lowered his face to hers slowly. She didn't turn away. Their lips met in a chaste kiss._

Tenzin knew he should take this opportunity to tell Lin exactly what had happened with Kimi. It was just a kiss…and he was going to marry her eventually anyway. But he couldn't bring himself to form the words. Lin didn't know Kimi. She didn't know how good-natured and delightful she was. She'd never heard her sing.

"Are interactions between you and the hussies…escalating?"

Lin's tone revealed that she was teasing, but the words made Tenzin feel guilty. Still, now was not the time to speak about Kimi. Lin would have to be properly acquainted first.

He swallowed before replying. "No. All my passionate embraces are saved for you."

* * *

A/N: So terribly sorry it took so long to post. I'm also sorta sorry but not really that this chapter is so vague. The alternative would be like 10 chapters of nitty gritty talk of hussies and Tenzin. Ew. No one wants that. I promise.

I have the whole story mapped out and a lot of time needed to pass for the next exciting thing to happen. Well, I guess you might have thought parts of this chapter were "exciting" but not really because they weren't.

Anyway. Never fear. I have the next couple chapters ready to go. I'll post the next one tomorrow and the next one Tuesday. And maybe the next one Wednesday because it's exciting and I want to write it.


	9. Caught

Lin's nightmares had stopped. Occasionally her dreams would feature one or more of the hussies, but they lacked the twisted and evil features of her nightmares. She was content…or at least she told herself she was. She still refused to visit Air Temple Island. There wasn't really a need to, was there? She saw Tenzin all she wanted during their lunches…and in her apartment. The hussies weren't scaring her away; she just didn't want to deal with them.

Yes. That was it.

* * *

"Captain Bei Fong. What a surprise?"

Lin looked up from her tea and novel to find Ahnah smugly gazing in her direction. For a moment, she considered ignoring the girl, but Ahnah approached the table and sat down across from her.

Ahnah wore a sickeningly sweet smile as she said, "I'd almost given up on the idea of seeing you again. You know, since you're too pathetic to come to Air Temple Island anymore."

Lin's eyes flashed dangerously. Still, she was able to meet Ahnah's comment with a snort. "Why should I go the island? I've only ever visited the island once a week or sometimes less. And lately I've found it's overrun with vermin. Though I assure you, if I wanted to be there, nothing could stop me."

Ahnah rolled her eyes. "You don't expect me to believe you've suddenly lost interest in Tenzin do you?" she sneered.

Lin took a sip of tea. A long sip. She took so long that Ahnah shifted impatiently. "I never said that. You know as well as I do that Tenzin spends the majority of his time _in Republic City_."

Ahnah blanched slightly at this, but quickly recovered. "I think you've underestimated the competition, _Lin_." The way she pronounced Lin's name was laced with ridicule. "You have no idea how…fond of us Tenzin has become. There are things happening on that island that would wipe the confident look off your face if only you knew about them."

A large part of Lin knew what Ahnah was saying was true. Exaggerated, but true. As much as she wanted to stay in her imaginary world where everything was perfect and Tenzin loved her without hindrance, it was time to face reality. But she wasn't facing it unarmed. She had a few secret weapons up her sleeve.

"I suppose we'll see," Lin countered, making her mind up. "We'll see when I stop by for dinner tonight."

* * *

Ahnah wasn't surprised to see Bei Fong seated next to Tenzin at dinner. She wasn't surprised that Bei Fong stayed after dinner. She wasn't surprised that Tenzin all but ignored everyone else while Bei Fong was there.

But she was astonished and irritated when Bei Fong did it again the next night. And the next. And the next. And the next. Sometimes Bei Fong would only stay for dinner. Sometimes she only stopped by for tea afterwards. Sometimes she'd spend time only with Katara after the meal. Often, she'd sit and read in the sitting room the girls shared, whether Tenzin was there or not.

While she read, it appeared she was wholly engrossed in the book, but Ahnah was sure she was listening to every word being said around her.

But by far, the most annoying nights were the ones when Bei Fong lured Tenzin from the house and the pair spent hours doing who knows what around the island. Ahnah tried to follow them on those nights, but it never quite worked out.

Oh, and Bei Fong spent a lot of time chatting with Pema. Ahnah didn't know how or why Pema was in the earthbender's good graces, but she didn't like it one bit.

On the whole, Ahnah was unsure how to deal with Bei Fong's presence. She was angry at herself for shaming the woman into returning to the island. She thought she'd come, be disappointed and then return to sulking.

It wasn't as if Ahnah could be openly nasty to Bei Fong if Tenzin was around. For a while, she compensated by being overly flirtatious and affectionate with Tenzin. While that approach was satisfying at first, it lost its appeal after Lin repeatedly showed no signs of caring. There seemed to be no way to be rid of the wretched woman now.

Until one morning…

* * *

Ahnah had woken earlier than usual because she'd missed Tenzin the last few days. For some reason, he was waking up and meditating before anyone else. This annoyed Ahnah because it was always a great time to speak with Tenzin one on one. She dressed and made her way to Tenzin's room. When she heard the door open, she'd walk down the hall and pretend the whole thing was a coincidence as she had with many of their meetings before.

Unfortunately, when the door opened, it wasn't Tenzin that emerged. A scantily clad and bleary-eyed Bei Fong was heading for the bathroom. Ahnah stayed in the shadows and observed with pent up fury. She practically hissed when Bei Fong returned to Tenzin's room.

As soon as the door closed, Ahnah rushed forward and pressed her ear against it.

"What are you doing up already?" Tenzin said with a yawn. "You have the day off, remember?" His words were followed by what sounded like stretching.

"Mmmm. You're right. Force of habit," Bei Fong all but purred. "Move over so I can go back to sleep."

Silence. Then…

"Stop!" Bei Fong's tone was an interesting mixture between commanding and playful.

"What? We're already awake, aren't we? And we're not expected anywhere for an hour at least."

"No. I'll be spending all the time I can sleeping. Spirits know I haven't gotten a decent night's sleep in months. _And it's all your fault._"

There was muted laughter and a small shriek.

"Okay, okay! But I demand breakfast first."

Footsteps.

Ahnah leapt from the door and hurried along the hallway in the opposite direction of the kitchen. Her mind buzzed with emotions that eventually turned into plans. She was livid Tenzin and Lin were still very much together. But now she had a concrete way to stop the nonsense. She was taking her story straight to the White Lotus.

* * *

Ahnah took the first ferry possible to Republic City and headed to the White Lotus offices. As she walked, she practiced her most distraught expressions. She was going to make sure the White Lotus believed every word and took immediate action. Her act began the moment she entered the reception area.

Fake tears welled in her eyes when she wailed, "I have the most awful news!"

Alarmed, the receptionist said, "Why don't you sit down? I'll let the elders know you're here right away."

It didn't take long before Ahnah was sitting at a table with two White Lotus elders.

"Now you're one of the young ladies on Air Temple Island, correct?" one asked.

Ahnah sniffled and nodded.

"Is there something wrong on the island?" the other asked.

"I should say so!" Ahnah answered pitifully. "That horrid Bei Fong woman is… is… It's too terrible to say!"

Both elders raised their eyebrows. "Bei Fong? Why is she on the island?"

"She's always over for dinner. Until this morning, I thought it was just because she's jealous and lonely. But now I know better," Ahnah whimpered.

"What do you know, dear? What is she doing?"

"She…She…She's been sleeping with Tenzin! I saw her coming out of his room," Ahnah blurted.

The elders frowned. "And you think this has been going on for quite some time?"

"Of course it has! I heard them talking…" She laid her head in her arms and heaved fake sobs.

The elders whispered to each other for a moment. One cleared his throat. "We will call Master Katara in and see what she has to say as it is her responsibility to monitor the situation. Please wait here, dear."

Katara? Ahnah saw her plan backfiring. The old woman didn't like her one whit. She pretended, but Ahnah could see the truth. And Katara acted as if Lin was her own daughter or something. Still, Ahnah wasn't making up some story. Tenzin and Bei Fong really were sleeping together. Katara wouldn't be able to get them out of it, surely.

Ahnah was left with her thoughts nearly half an hour before the elders returned with Katara.

"Ahnah? What's going on?" Katara asked, eyes narrowed.

"This young lady has an interesting story we think you should hear."

Ahnah recounted her tale, but with fewer dramatics. She knew Katara would see right past them.

"You know we must act on this allegation," an elder said solemnly when she was finished. "And the consequences will be severe."

Katara gazed thoughtfully at the wall. "Ahnah, will you leave us now?"

Worried, Ahnah walked reluctantly from the room. She had no scruples about putting her head against the door to eavesdrop however.

"Master Katara, this is a very serious situation, both for you and your son. You were tasked with making sure the relationship between Tenzin and Captain Bei Fong ended. Why has Bei Fong been visiting Air Temple Island?"

Katara sighed. "The visits only began about a month ago. I invited her. The pair had spent six months getting over their romantic relationship, but I didn't want their friendship to end. So I invited Lin to come to dinner in my home. I'm doing what is best for my son, and it does not contradict my duty to the White Lotus."

Ahnah clenched her jaw. Liar!

"From Ahnah's story, we can infer that their romantic involvement has not ended."

"Do you really think I would be unaware of such a thing happening in my own home? If Lin was spending the night, I would know about it. Especially if it had been going on for a month."

"Are you saying that Ahnah is lying?"

"Absolutely."

The old hag!

"Perhaps you are the one lying. Perhaps you knew about the illicit relations but did not report it. We know you were against their separation."

"I know my duty regardless of my feelings on the matter. I would not lie about this."

"Katara, the girl was practically hysterical when she came in."

"You don't know Ahnah. I've been observing her for a little more than seven months now. I assure you, she's an apt actor. And she would do anything to get her way. Now that Lin is keeping a friendly presence in my home, Ahnah would do anything to spite her. She sees her only as an obstacle to wooing Tenzin."

That nasty old biddy!

"That might be, but would she really make up a story of this magnitude?"

"Like I said, she'd do anything. She thinks much more of herself and her abilities than she ought. Who are you going to believe: me or a catty young woman? My motivation is my duty to the White Lotus and my family. Hers is to marry my son _at all costs._"

How dare she!

There was a long silence during which Ahnah seethed. Admittedly, Katara had her pegged almost perfectly. But she really was telling the truth!

"All right, Katara. We will take your word in this matter. We trust you will be even more vigilant from now on. It is probably best that you give Master Tenzin and Captain Bei Fong further warning as well."

Ahnah was barely able to suppress a scream of frustration. She stomped petulantly from the door before she was caught eavesdropping. She vowed to make Lin's life infinitely more difficult and miserable. She'd have Tenzin eating from the palm of her hand without a single thought to spare for his beloved Bei Fong. She'd guarantee that they didn't spend another night together. Tenzin was hers.


	10. Trouble

Katara didn't doubt the truth of Ahnah's story at all. In fact, she was ashamed at herself for not seeing the signs. After lunch was cleared away, she entreated Tenzin and Lin to talk with her privately in the kitchen. The pair were at ease and obliging.

"When did Lin arrive today?" Katara asked calmly. If they denied sleeping together, she'd let it drop. At least for a while.

Lin and Tenzin exchanged glances, and immediately their moods dampened. "I stayed the night," Lin replied evenly.

"You should have told me. I would have prepared a guest room for you so you didn't have to do it yourself," Katara said, giving them another chance to deny things.

"What's this about, Mother?"

She sighed. "I'm just making sure the two of you behave yourselves. It appears you don't care about doing the right thing."

Lin spoke up. "I made my intentions clear—"

"That was months ago, dear. I thought you'd come to your senses," Katara interjected exasperatedly.

"Are you going to report us to the White Lotus?" Tenzin asked, placing a hand protectively on Lin's shoulder.

"No, of course not, but Spirits know I should," Katara said resignedly.

"We appreciate your advice, but I think it's best we work things out on our own," Tenzin proposed.

Katara reluctantly nodded and sent them on their way.

* * *

The next night Tenzin was absent due to a date with Kimi. Lin would have gone home directly after dinner, but Pema approached her as she was pulling on her boots.

"Um, Lin, would you mind taking a walk with me?" she asked.

Lin complied and asked, "What's on your mind?" as they set off.

"Some interesting things happened last night. For one, Ahnah was in an awful mood. She was much nastier than usual. Angry instead of haughty. Well, one of the airheads was telling the others her latest plan for getting a kiss from Tenzin."

Lin's mouth tightened. Over the last month she'd heard many such hare-brained schemes to entrap Tenzin. Often they were laughable, but the thought was still disturbing.

"In the middle of it, Ahnah practically screamed from the other side of the room, 'Give it a rest! You'll never get a kiss from Tenzin with his slut around!'"

Lin snorted. "It seems I've really gotten under her skin."

"Er. Yes. But what was strange was that Kimi rushed from the room. It was obvious she was starting to cry."

Lin neither liked nor disliked Kimi. She had the sort of personality that would have rendered her invisible had she not been so jaw-droppingly gorgeous. The fact that Ahnah had upset her to the point of tears was unsurprising to Lin. She suspected the girl wouldn't be able to defend herself against a child, let along the Water Tribe chit. It was a rather unfortunate trait.

"That was out of the ordinary?" Lin said dubiously.

"Well, Ahnah has made Kimi cry before, but what she said last night had nothing to do with Kimi."

"Ah. That's true."

"Anyway, I followed her to see what was wrong. No one else was going to."

_ "Kimi, honey, what's wrong?" Pema asked, putting an arm around the girl and sitting next to her on the bed._

_ "Ah-Ahnah called me a…a…" Her sobs prevented her from finishing her thought._

_ "Oh honey, Ahnah was talking about Captain Bei Fong. Why ever would you think she meant you?" Pema asked, puzzled._

_ "Because I—I—I have k-kissed T-Tenzin," Kimi replied with shuddering breaths._

_ Pema's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh? You…have?"_

_ Kimi calmed down enough to speak without stuttering. "The first time was after we saw the motion picture. It was just a little one. Very sweet. And then every date after that. And the last time we… It was… I'd never been kissed like that…so deeply." She fidgeted with her hands in embarrassment._

_ It took a while for it to sink in. Finally Pema asked quietly, "Does anyone know?"_

_ "I hadn't told anyone, but maybe Ahnah saw us," Kimi replied. When she mentioned Ahnah, she began to tear up again._

_ "There, there. Ahnah has no idea. She's just angry that Lin is here so much. You're not a…you know. You're a perfectly nice girl. You've done nothing wrong."_

Lin didn't interrupt as Pema recounted the conversation. That she let her emotions show on her face was a testament to how much she had come to like Pema.

When she finished, Pema clasped her hands together awkwardly. "I just thought I should tell you."

Lin didn't respond. She was too busy processing the information. Kimi certainly wasn't the type to make up stories. Her behavior certainly indicated that she was sincere. And Pema had no reason to make the story up either. Lin wished she had though. She didn't want it to be true.

"Um. I didn't mean to start anything. I don't really know what you'll do with this information," Pema added uncomfortably.

Lin managed a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "I can hardly confront Kimi about it," she said, attempting to joke.

"Yeah. She'd probably faint if you tried to talk to her," Pema agreed.

Lin's face fell again, and her brow furrowed. Why would Tenzin choose Kimi? It couldn't simply be that she was beautiful, could it?

After a long silence, Pema spoke again. "I was debating telling you this because I thought you might already know since… Well…" She shrugged.

"Well what?"

Pema blushed. "I always do this with you. Make assumptions and then look like a fool. It's just that I know you and Tenzin are still _together_," she admitted.

Lin tossed her hands in the air. First Katara and now Pema. "Does everyone know?"

Pema shook her head. "No. I just know because… I don't know… You two just… When you're together I can just tell, okay?"

"I see. Well, thank you for telling me this. I need to be going though," Lin said.

* * *

Lin was waiting in Tenzin's room when he returned from his date.

"Lin? What are you doing here?"

Good. He was feeling guilty. As he should.

She ignored his question, choosing instead to circle him with her hands clasped behind her back.

"Lin?"

She turned on her heel in front of him, looking directly into his eyes. "How was the kiss tonight?" she asked in a deadpan voice.

Tenzin's mouth gaped. He raised his arms as if he was going to argue. He seemed to think better of it because in the next moment everything about him drooped. His head, his shoulders, his soul.

"There was no kiss tonight. Kimi practically burst into tears when I tried," he answered quietly and honestly. He narrowed his eyes. "You don't happen to know why, do you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do. But that's a non-issue, and you know it."

"Lin, what can I say—?"

"Nothing. You're not allowed to speak yet," Lin ordered firmly.

Tenzin dutifully shut his mouth.

"I'm not angry that you're kissing her. I'm only angry that you kept it from me." She placed a hand on both of his shoulders. "Making it a secret made it wrong. How am I supposed to feel if you're unwilling to share this with me?—Ah! Don't answer. It's still now your turn.—We can't have a relationship without honesty. Going behind my back made it cheating. It doesn't matter if it was White Lotus mandated cheating. If you had to hide it from me, it's not okay." She pulled her hands to her sides. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Tenzin sighed. "Nothing. I'm sorry I wasn't the one to tell you."

Lin sniffed disapprovingly.

"I didn't know how you'd react. You don't know Kimi. You especially didn't back then. I didn't want you to scare her off."

'Til then, Lin had kept her voice low and calm, though perhaps a little poignant at times. But after Tenzin's words, all consideration for keeping quiet was tossed to the wayside.

"Scare her off!? SCARE HER OFF!? Am I a monster? Have I no self-control or decency?" she screeched, nostrils flaring.

"No, Lin. Shhhh. It's just that she's very sensitive, and you can be rather…abrasive," Tenzin explained uneasily.

Lin took several breaths before answering. "That brings us to our next point," she hissed, her words stilted because she was making such an effort to be quiet. "Kimi is in every way my opposite. How am I supposed to feel about that?"

Tenzin was at a loss for words.

"Maybe you think I'm too 'abrasive.' You're tired of having me _challenge_ you. You're tired of _me!_ You need a weak-willed girl to control and protect and _smother_!"

"I love you, Lin," Tenzin averred, reaching for her hand.

Lin jerked her hand away. "No, Tenzin. I need to go."

"Will you be back?"

"I want to, but it's up to you to decide."

* * *

It took a week of groveling on Tenzin's part before Lin returned to the island. She didn't tell Tenzin she was coming. She just arrived shortly after dinner.

She immediately wished she hadn't.

Ahnah was wantonly straddling Tenzin's lap as he leaned back on his hands on the floor. She was apparently in the middle of an amusing story because Tenzin was laughing so hard he didn't notice Lin enter the sitting room. Everyone else did. They fell silent.

If Ahnah noticed, she didn't care because she continued with her story. "That's when it occurred to me that he'd never seen a penguinseal before," she giggled. The pair shared another moment of laughter before Tenzin noticed the change in atmosphere.

Tenzin's eyes widened, and he made to shove Ahnah off his person.

Ahnah looked smugly over her shoulder and grabbed Tenzin's hands. "It's good to see you again, Cpatain," she said with a smirk.

All eyes were on Lin. She crossed to her favorite armchair and say down. Pulling out her book, she dismissively said, "Now don't let me spoil your story. Do continue."

Ahnah wasted no time in getting back to her tale. The laughter Tenzin replied with was clearly false. The other girls took longer to resume their various activities. Pema in particular kept a worried eye on Lin.

When Ahnah was finished, Tenzin hastily stood and excused himself, claiming he had paperwork to do.

Lin only stayed long enough to have a quiet conversation with Pema.

* * *

The next night, Lin only stayed for dinner. She didn't really want to come at all, but she refused to give Ahnah the satisfaction of driving her from the island…again. The night after that, she helped Katara with cleanup instead of sitting with the girls. The third night Tenzin had a date, and Lin chatted happily with Pema.

Things continued similarly so that it was nearly two weeks later that another incident occurred. That time, Lin walked into the sitting room to find Ahnah vigorously massaging Tenzin's shoulders. The other girls had gone to bed, no doubt uncomfortable with the situation. It was rather sickening.

Neither Ahnah nor Lin said anything, and Tenzin was too involved to realize Lin was there. The women locked eye contact. Ahnah's eyes were gloating, and Lin's held no emotion. The silent tension finally broke when Tenzin spoke.

"Why so quiet all the sudden, love?"

Lin arched an eyebrow when Ahnah didn't answer.

"Ahnah?" Tenzin questioned, opening his eyes. When he saw Lin standing with her hands on his hips, he stiffened.

"Oh dear," Lin said dryly. "Don't do that. You wouldn't want to waste all of Ahnah's hard work, would you?"

Tenzin stood. "Ahnah, please go to your room."

Ahnah's indignation at being treated like a child manifested only with a quiet "humph" and a glare. Once her door slid shut, Tenzin gestured for Lin to follow him from the room. Lin acquiesced only because she didn't want any of the hussies to overhear the chewing out Tenzin would be receiving.

Tenzin stopped once they reached the stables. Far enough away from the house that their words wouldn't drift through an open window.

"Lin—," Tenzin began.

Lin cut him off. "I do not want to hear your voice right now."

He looked like he was going to object, but an icy glower from Lin silenced him. He waited for Lin to begin her tongue-lashing, but it took her a few minutes—full of irritated false starts and fist clenching—to gather her thoughts. Even then, she had difficulty voicing them.

"Ahnah, Tenzin. _Ahnah!_ Why must you—?" She sputtered incoherently a moment. "What did I—? I _knew_ you'd underestimate her! She's a— She knows how— You can't trifle with a weaselsnake! Especially not a poisonous one." Her breathing was ragged. The ground around her trembled. Small stones went flying in random directions.

"I've never seen— It's not like— You aren't acting like youself."

"I have to disa—"

"Don't interrupt me!" Lin growled.

"Lin," Tenzin said gently. He grasped her upper arms firmly.

"Don't touch me!" she roared. She tried to twist away from his grip.

"You're being irrational. You need to calm down," Tenzin asserted, undaunted. "This cannot be a one-sided conversation."

Lin kept shouting, but a fierce wind whipped the words away. Her hair was pulled from its restraints and whirled around her face. Eventually, the coolr air calmed her down.

She slumped against Tenzin. He wrapped his arms securely around her and lowered them both to the ground so they were sitting beside each other.

"So," he said hesitantly. "As I was saying. I have to disagree with you. I'm acting…foolishly, but not like a different person."

Lin's voice was hoarse when she responded. "No. Kissing Kimi is how you act foolishly. Letting Ahnah throw herself at you and blatantly reveling in it is not like you at all."

"I revel in _your_ attentions."

"In front of other people? _We_ are private in nature."

"That's true, but I still insist—"

"You've let it go to your head." She was getting worked up again. Her eyes flashed and her voice shook. "You haven't just gotten used to girls fawning over you; you've enjoying it."

Tenzin had no reply for that. He hung his head.

His penitent posture prompted Lin to say more. "Will you do something for me?

He looked up. "Yes. I love you."

"Stop being with Ahnah. Completely. Shut her down. She's bad for you."

"It's difficult. I've already explained that."

Lin pursed her lips. "I can't be here until you are finished with her."

Tenzin took a deep breath. "I understand."

* * *

A/N: When I said I had the next two chapters ready to go, I mean that one was ready to go and the other one was only half-written but would be ready to go by Tuesday. Well, I continued writing it and decided that it need to be broken into two separate chapters. So the next chapter isn't the "Big Plot Point" chapter. Also, I think I'll post the next chapter later today since this one and the next one were supposed to be one big chapter anyway. So, two chapters in one day. Hurrah. Let me know what you think.


	11. Misunderstanding

Tenzin watched the ferry go with a pit in his stomach. He honestly didn't know if Lin would come back. He felt awful about his behavior, and he could see why Lin felt the way she did, but he didn't exactly agree with her. What he did with Ahnah was harmless. All his true affection was saved for Lin…and Kimi.

Spirits, his life was a mess. He was being pulled in too many directions.

Tenzin intended to sleep it out. He was sure rest and meditation in the morning would help him realize the right thing to do. He had barely changed into his nightclothes when there was a small tap on the door.

He opened it enthusiastically, thinking Lin had changed her mind. Instead of Lin, however, Tenzin found himself face to face with Ahnah. The top of his head reddened when he realized she was dressed in a revealing nightgown.

"Tenzin," she whispered with a smile. Without another word, she pressed herself past him and shut the door behind her. He watched in speechless astonishment as she perched on his bed.

"You've had a stressful day," she said suggestively. "We were interrupted earlier, so I thought I'd come help you finish _relaxing_." She twirled the sash of her gown around her fingers as she spoke.

What was she doing? Tenzin could remember no action on his part that would have encouraged this brazen performance. Except…every interaction with her the last two months at least. He cursed his obstinacy. He'd been leading her on without realizing it. He had rationalized his encounters with her were meaningless. But blast it all if what was happening that very instant didn't prove Lin right in every way.

Tenzin prepared to fervently rebuke Ahnah's advances, but before he could begin, there was another tap on the door. Both of them froze. If Lin really had changed her mind…

"Tenzin?" It was Kimi.

Tenzin breathed again, but dread quickly flowed back into his head. He gestured for Ahnah to be silent and slid the door open just enough to lean his head through.

"What is it?" he asked, trying to keep panic from his voice.

"I…I really need to talk to you about something. I can't sleep until it's done," she answered quietly.

Spirits. This would probably take a while. He could only hope Ahnah would behave herself. "Of course," he replied. He stepped into the hall and shut the door before Kimi could catch a glimpse of Ahnah.

"Well, I want to explain my behavior lately," Kimi began. "I…I was embarrassed to kiss you again because…Ahnah said..." She seemed reluctant to repeat whatever it was. "Well, she said something that made me feel…dirty."

"I assure you you're far from dirty. There's hardly a young woman more virtuous. Besides, how would Ahnah know anything about us?"

Kimi looked at the ground to hide her blush. "She didn't, but I still feel wrong."

Tenzin wasn't sure whether he should place a hand on her cheek or not. He decided to go for it. Kimi shrank from his touch just as the door slid open.

"Tenzy, come back to bed," Ahnah fussed.

Kimi looked from Ahnah to Tenzin and then back again. For the first time Tenzin had ever seen, Kimi's face contorted into an expression of rage. "_You're_ the slut!" she cried and fled down the hall.

Ahnah wore an infuriatingly smug expression.

Where before he had been frustrated with himself, now he was livid with Ahnah. "What is wrong with you?!" he growled, air swirling about him. "Get back to your room at once and never approach me in this manner again!"

Ahnah blinked wordlessly. Genuine fear crept into her eyes. Without further ado, she hurriedly followed Kimi's path.

Tenzin slammed his door shut and collapsed on his bed. In the space of one night he'd managed to alienate himself from all the women in his life.

Well, all but one.

* * *

"Mother." Tenzin approached Katara early the following morning.

"Yes, dear?" she answered, fixing her son with a concerned look.

"I've made a mess of things," he said forlornly. "I'm sure you're the only one that can help me."

"With Lin?" Katara narrowed her eyes.

Tenzin's face flushed. "And Kimi."

"Hmmm." Her disapproval was evident. "I really shouldn't help, but…How are things wrong with Lin?"

"She asked me to do something, but I thought I knew better so I disobeyed. Now I see that she was completely right," Tenzin explained. He had no desire to go into details.

Katara chortled. "You should know by now to do as you're told." Then she stroked her chin thoughtfully. "I suggest you start doing what she asked immediately if you can. Then beg her forgiveness and thoroughly apologize for being so hard-headed. I'm sure she'll come around." She eyes him suspiciously. "I've given you this advice before. Surely you hadn't forgotten."

Tenzin rubbed a hand down his face miserably. "Of course not. It's just never been this bad before."

Hesitantly, Katara said, "Well, perhaps… Perhaps it's for the best. I dearly want you to remain friends, but maybe this is the only way."

Her son didn't reply. Instead he stared impassively past her.

"Well, what did you do to Kimi?"

Tenzin sighed. "She's been distant for a few weeks now. I found out it was because someone else said something she took out of context. But before it could be sorted out last night, something happened to make her lose all trust in me. It's not something I did, but it's something I let happen because…Well, because I didn't listen to Lin," Tenzin explained. "I would know what to do if it was Lin, but Kimi's…not Lin."

Katara's frown became more and more pronounced as Tenzin spoke. "I suppose you have to give her time. Humble yourself and treat her with the respect she deserves. When you think she's ready for an apology, give her one. And make sure you clear up all the misunderstandings between the two of you."

Tenzin nodded. "Thank you, Mother."

"Good luck."

* * *

Lin refused to see Tenzin at lunch. He wound up cornering her when she left headquarters.

"There's no way you've managed to detach yourself from Ahnah overnight," she said brusquely and attempted to walk past him.

Tenzin sidestepped to block her path. "You're right, but I need to tell you what happened after you left."

Lin huffed and crossed her arms. She stopped walking.

He told her the whole story, not daring to leave out a single detail.

"I see now that you were right. Spirits, you're always right. I don't expect you to come back today or even tomorrow, but I wanted you to know," Tenzin finished.

Lin's face was a mask. "Thank you for telling me." And she continued on her way.

* * *

Tenzin decided not to bother Lin the next day or the day after. When he arrived in her office to take her out to lunch on the third day, he was promptly thrown out. He decided to give her another couple of days to cool off. The end of the week was her day off. He went straight to her apartment.

Lin opened the door in a bathrobe even though it was mid-afternoon. Her hair was a mess. In fact, she just looked disheveled in general.

"Lin. You look—," he began.

"Wretched. I'm aware," she snapped.

"What's wrong?" he asked, greatly concerned.

Lin leveled a glare at him with a vehemence that made him gulp. "All the stress and worry brought on by your blasted idiocy and your hussies has given me an ulcer."

"My mother could look at that for you," Tenzin offered.

"No. My ulcer and I are—" She stopped and clutched a hand to her mouth. She raced to the kitchen. Tenzin winced as he heard the vomit splatter into the sink.

Lin emerged from the kitchen some time later. The sight of sick in her hair was particularly distressing to Tenzin.

"Why are you still here?" Lin moaned. She seemed on the verge of tears.

"Please let me call someone," Tenzin insisted. "You shouldn't be alone right now."

"Leave!"

"My mother? Your mother?"

"Get out!"

"I'm not leaving until I know someone else can take care of you."

Lin sighed and dropped onto the couch. "Fine," she grouched. "Bring Pema if you must."

Pema? Really? He'd noticed that the two were becoming very familiar, but…really? Pema?

"Well get on it," Lin barked.

* * *

Tenzin dropped Pema off at Lin's apartment via Oogi. He hoped he'd be allowed to stay but was quickly shooed away. He spent the rest of the day worrying until Pema called to be picked up a little after dinnertime. He quickly obliged. He was anxious to see Lin again. Therefore, he was disappointed to find Pema waiting on the roof.

"Shouldn't I drop in to let her know I've retrieved you safely?" he asked as he helped her into Oogi's saddle.

Pema laughed. "She's perfectly fine. She doesn't want to see you, but she promised to visit the island next week as long as you stop bothering her."

Tenzin's face lit up at the thought. It made Pema laugh again.

"Oh yeah. She also told me to be absolutely horrid to you because you deserve no better, you 'spineless pile of bison droppings.'"

He grimaced before yip-yip-ing Oogi into the air.

'What did you do to make her so angry? It had to be more than fooling around with Ahnah."

Tenzin was taken aback by her words. "I didn't 'fool around' with Ahnah. We…er… She just… It's really none of your business," he said, flustered.

"Lin said as much. Oh well. I'm sure she'll tell me after it's all blown over."

The rest of the trip was filled with pleasant small talk. Tenzin was glad to realize there were now two women that tolerated him, and Pema was great at talking his worries away.

* * *

Ahnah was in a foul mood. Ever since she'd pulled her admittedly stupid stunt in Tenzin's bedroom, he had ignored her. He didn't even answer direct questions. In fact, he spent all his time "at work" or talking to Pema. Her only satisfaction was in his failed attempts to reconcile with Kimi.

Oh. And it looked like Bei Fong was gone for good. Or at least Ahnah could hope so.

When Lin showed up to dinner one night, Ahnah's mood took another nosedive. Tenzin, Katara and even Pema appeared to have expected her. Being civil was a chore when all she wanted to do was upend the bowl of rice over Lin's head.

Still, there had to be a way to get rid of her again. It was obvious Ahnah was the source of contention between Tenzin and Bei Fong. With Tenzin's cold shoulder, it would be difficult to maneuver another passionate display, but she was up to the challenge. She began plotting when she overheard Bei Fong talking to Pema after the meal.

"Go ahead. I'll be through in a moment. I'm going to help Katara with the dishes."

When everyone else migrated to the sitting room, Ahnah lagged behind and positioned herself in sight of the kitchen door. As soon as she saw Bei Fong exit, she hurried to the sitting room. Given that Bei Fong walked at a normal pace, Ahnah could time everything perfectly.

She pounced on Tenzin seconds before the door slid open. Lin had a clear view of Ahnah's lips intertwining with Tenzin's. Tenzin quickly shoved Ahnah away, but the damage was done.

Bei Fong took a step toward the pair. Without warning, she slapped Ahnah across the face. Ahnah gasped in protest but was ignored.

Sparks practically flew from Lin's eyes as she locked them with Tenzin's. His face showed as much anger as hers, but his wrath was directed solely at Ahnah. Lin's hand snaked forward and dealt him a blow to match the one Ahnah had received.

Then Bei Fong was gone. Despite her stinging cheek, Ahnah smiled. There was no way she'd come back now.

* * *

Lin took Oogi from the stables. She didn't have the patience to deal with the ferry right then. Getting from the roof to her apartment was a blur. One moment she was dismounting Oogi, the next she was curled up on the couch sobbing. The convulsions triggered a wave of nausea, and Lin was forced to stumble to the kitchen.

When she finished heaving, she grabbed the ear piece from the telephone.

"Operator," she panted, all her weight being supported by the wall. "Please connect me to Toph Bei Fong."

After a few moments, Toph's irritated voice came through. "What is it?"

"Mom," Lin said tearfully.

Her mother's ton changed instantly to one of worry. "What's wrong Lin?"

"I'm ending it. It's over… With Tenzin. I can't… I can't…" She slid down the wall and dropped the ear piece. It dangled beside her.

"Don't worry, baby. I'll be right there." She hung up.

Lin had to metalbend the earpiece back into place because she lacked the strength to stand.

She felt so sick.

* * *

A/N: I know Ahnah is behaving with Azula levels of crazy. Deal with it. Next chapter gets good again. Hurrah.


	12. Impossible

Lin was still lying in the kitchen when her mother arrived. She seemed to have sobbed herself out because she made no sound. Though Toph couldn't see it, Lin looked a miserable mess.

As soon as Toph set foot on the kitchen floor, she froze. "Did you… Did you get a pet?" she asked. Her tone was incredulous.

Because her face was resting in her arms, Lin's voice was muffled when she spoke. "I'm really not in the mood for this." She had absolutely no idea what her mother was talking about, and she was not amused.

Toph walked slowly towards her daughter. With each step, the aura of excitement around her grew. "Don't you feel that?" she asked when she crouched next to Lin.

"Feel what?" Lin tried to growl, but her voice broke and another wave of tears began soaking her sleeves.

Toph sat down and pulled Lin's head onto her lap. With one hand she stroked Lin's hair, and with the other she rubbed her back. "Lin, honey," she said soothingly. "I need you to do something for me. Afterwards, you can cry as long as you want."

Lin took deep, shuddering breaths and wiped her face on her mother's clothes. "What?" Her voice was heartbreakingly weak.

"Just put a hand on the ground."

Lin did so.

"Can you feel my heartbeat?"

"Of course."

"Now feel yours."

"Why ar—?" She gasped, pulling her hand from the ground and sitting up. Her breathing quickened. "That's impossible," she whispered. She turned her face to Toph's.

"I know it is." Lin was surprised to see tears forming in her mother's eyes. "Oh! My little badgermole is having a baby!"

"No I'm not. I mean, I can't. It's…" So great was her confusion and wonder, all thoughts of Tenzin and hussies disappeared from her head. She was left to marvel in the improbable discovery of _her pregnancy_.

"I don't care how this happened. I'm just so happy that it did!" Toph exclaimed, crushing Lin in a violent hug.

"But it's **not** possible. I refuse to believe this is real. I must have fallen asleep."

"What I can't believe is that you didn't notice it yourself. Some earthbender you are."

"I thought it was an ulcer," she replied, feeling decidedly foolish.

For some reason, Toph's teasing words and her pathetic explanation broke the awed spell Lin was under. She leapt to her feet. "Spirits! I'm pregnant!" She pulled her mother up too. "I'm not supposed to be, but I am! _Pregnant_!" She practically danced into the living room. Her mother followed her with an amused

smile on her face.

"I'm having a baby! Because I'm _pregnant!_ Oh! Tenzin will—"

Tenzin.

Lin suddenly remembered why her mother had come in the first place. She sank into her couch. The tingling in her nose foreshadowed another flood.

Toph sat next to Lin and held her close. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yes!" Lin sobbed. She told her everything. About Kimi and secret kisses. About Ahnah and brazen kisses. What she'd said to Tenzin. What he'd said back. She even mentioned some of her more prominent nightmares. Letting it all out was exactly what she needed. The burden she'd carried for months eased off her shoulders as she spoke.

Toph simply listened. For an hour. Two hours.

"I…I just don't know what to do. When I called you, I was so ready to leave him behind and live the rest of my life without him in it. Now everything's changed, but it's still the same. The problems didn't just go away. I don't want to see him, and I don't want to tell him about our—my baby."

Toph waited before replying to be sure Lin was actually finished. "The only person I know that can make things as complicated as you do is Katara. I swear it's like you both actively look for ways to make your lives harder."

Lin wasn't offended; she was used to her mother. But she was frustrated by how little her mother apparently cared about her dilemma.

"Mother…"

Toph gave her a knock to the shoulder. She didn't appreciate that either.

"Okay. Serious now," Toph grinned. "Tenzin is going to find out eventually, but you have plenty of time to decide when and how. It sounds like your troubles with him were mostly contrived by that spiteful Water Tribe harlot. I'm sure you can work through them.

"And you have to consider what your pregnancy might mean to the White Lotus. It'll really torque their shorts, I'm sure. Their insanity project with the girls will probably have to end. You won't be able to act like nothing ever happened, but with the problem removed, the recovery should come along. And a baby can only bring you together faster."

Toph sighed and patted Lin's back. "You don't need to decide tonight. Sleep on it. Tonight, tomorrow, all week. As long as you need. And I'll be here to help you with anything."

Lin wrapped her arms around Toph's neck and hugged her tightly. "Thank you. I'll try."

"And if it doesn't work out, I'll bury Tenzin alive."

Lin frowned, but produced a small chuckle to appease her mother. "I guess I'll get to bed then." Emotionally drained, she staggered to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed. She didn't bother to change out of her clothes. She was too exhausted.

But try as she might, she couldn't sleep. Now that she was aware of it, the tiny heartbeat so different than her own couldn't be shut out. It was a sensation she never thought she'd have.

And then the events of the day kept replaying in her mind. Ahnah passionately kissing Tenzin. Tenzin shoving her away. His expression of disgust and horror.

Spirits… She couldn't blame him for what had happened. And she was almost ready to forgive him for what he _had_ done wrong. Her mother was right. The main problem was the girls. And the White Lotus. And those would soon be remedied.

There was no way in the world the White Lotus would force Tenzin to get married once they knew she was carrying his child. Well, actually they might force him to marry _her._ To avoid a scandal.

But…maybe not. The White Lotus wanted airbenders. There was no way to tell until long after the child was born. It could take years before it displayed signs of bending. And if it was an earthbender, what would they do?

Lin grew more and more distressed. Sleep seemed far out of reach, and she was so tired. She was ready to start crying again, so in a move of desperation, she willed herself to push everything from her mind…except that little heartbeat. No White Lotus. No hussies. No Tenzin. Not even pregnancy. Just the regular pulsing from her abdomen.

When she finally drifted off, it was with a smile on her face.

* * *

A/N: I happened to reread "The Vow" by satomobile today, and I realized that this chapter was heavily influenced by that story. (I suggest reading it if you haven't already.) I kinda feel like a stealing cheater, but I also don't know any other way to have written this chapter, so there we are. I hope the acknowledgement here is enough.

Also, this chapter's really short._ Lo siento_.


	13. Indecision

On Air Temple Island, Tenzin had stormed from the room moments after Lin had. It was unclear whether he was chasing her, or if he was simply escaping Ahnah's presence.

Pema rushed to tell Katara what had happened. She was furious with Ahnah. Though it was catty, she wanted to see her punished.

Katara called the White Lotus to an emergency meeting, requesting the immediate expulsion of Ahnah from the island. She argued that Ahnah's behavior was destructive and inappropriate and altogether unbefitting the mother of the next generation of airbenders. After Katara cited the specific offenses, the White Lotus had to agree.

Ahnah was swiftly removed the following morning. Pema had halfway expected her to throw a fit, cry hysterically…or something. Instead, Ahnah was ushered away without saying a word. She was still wearing her smug smile.

Her dismissal left a solemn island in its wake. Tenzin was distraught and nowhere to be found. The girls were shaken by the ordeal and stayed in their rooms. Katara was at a loss as to how to get things back to normal. She didn't really have the heart to do so yet. Only Pema remained proactive.

First, she called Lin's apartment. Toph answered.

"Lin's unable to come to the phone right now," she said testily after Pema asked to speak with her friend.

"Oh. That's okay. I just wanted her to know that the White Lotus kicked Ahnah out. She's on her way to the Northern Water Tribe where she belongs."

"I'll let her know."

Pema's next objective was to find Tenzin. He wasn't in his room or anywhere else in the house. Not on the training grounds or meditation pavilion. Not in the temple or the stables. She finally spotted him on a roof overlooking a courtyard. He appeared to be meditating.

There was a very real possibility that Tenzin wouldn't hear Pema calling to him, or he would ignore her. So she decided to climb up. After heaving herself onto the railing, she discovered this was easier said than done. Without bending to help her and considering her height, it would take a lot of effort.

Shimmying up a column was no good. She was afraid to jump to reach the edge of the roof. Even if she made it, she doubted she had the strength to pull herself up. She was determined though, so she tried both methods a couple times. Eventually, when she reached to grab the woodwork just below the roof's edge, she found Tenzin's hand instead.

He said nothing as he pulled her up and returned to his perch when he was done. Pema sat beside him.

"I know you don't want to talk right now, but I think you need to," Pema prompted cautiously.

His only answer was to close his eyes.

"It'll help you sort through your thoughts so you can decide what to do next," she added.

The continued silence annoyed Pema. "I mean it," she said authoritatively.

Tenzin was reminded of his mother. He'd expected Pema to add a stern "young man" to the end. At any other time, he would have laughed.

"You have until the count of three to tell me the biggest thing on your mind."

He turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"One."

Her eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms.

"Two."

Tenzin's mouth opened in disbelief.

"You really don't want me to say three."

Reluctantly, he gave in. "Fine. Lin. Lin is what's worrying me the most."

"I thought so," Pema said. Her face eased back into its normal, friendly expression. "What are you going to do about it?"

"What _can_ I do? Even with Ahnah gone, I don't think…" He struggled to translate his jumbled thoughts into sensible phrases. "See, she knew it was Ahnah being a manipulative weaselrat, and I had nothing to do with the…kiss. But she still… Well…" He unconsciously raised his hand to the cheek where she'd struck him.

"She'll calm down. It'll take a while, but it'll happen. She's under a lot of stress right now, and I don't…I don't really think she's thinking clearly," Pema said carefully. "She's kinda…unstable."

"Why?" Tenzin asked, concern written plainly on his face.

"I don't think there's one particular reason. It's just the combination of stressors in her life. You. Ahnah. Maybe work? I don't know. I guess the point is you can't reconcile just yet. You have to play by her rules and her timeline." Pema shrugged. "I think it's pointless to worry about something you can't control. So…maybe put her out of your mind for a bit until she's ready to work things out."

"Put her out of my mind? How can I not think about her when I know that my actions have made her physically ill and are putting her through emotional pain?" Tenzin snapped.

Pema frowned and thought back to the phone call she'd made. It sounded as if Lin was sick again. "Her mother is with her. She's being taken care of. But I guess you can feel guilty if you want to."

"How do you know?"

"You're not the only one that cares about Lin."

Tenzin averted his gaze.

"Anyway, aside from Lin, what else is weighing you down?"

"Lin's the only—"

"That's a lie. C'mon. Just tell the truth. I'm not here to judge," Pema reprimanded.

He heaved a sigh that seemed to encompass his entire being. "Kimi, I suppose. A couple weeks ago there was an incident involving Ahnah, and now she's lost all trust in me."

Pema was tempted to roll her eyes. "You're going to have to give me more than that. And I already know that Kimi has kissed you, so don't hold anything back."

Her words perturbed him, but he ventured on. "She thinks that I was sleeping with Ahnah because Ahnah was in my room when Kimi came to talk to me one night."

Pema's eyes widened. "What was Ahnah doing in your room?"

Tenzin's face flushed. "Well, trying to seduce me, but I was about to kick her out when Kimi interrupted." He trained his eyes carefully on a cloud so he didn't have to see Pema's reaction.

Giggling from the young woman brought his focus back to her. "What?"

"You're a mess. I guess it's Ahnah's fault, but…Spirits. The situations you've gotten into lately." She forced herself to regain composure. "And, also, you're an idiot. Why didn't you just explain yourself the next day?"

"I didn't want to upset Kimi further."

"That's ridiculous. How is she supposed to come back around if she doesn't know the full story?"

"Er, well, when you put it that way…"

Pema patted his arm. "You know what, I'll tell her for you. You need some cheering up." Her voice adopted its motherly tone again. "When I'm done, you'd better be finished moping and ready to carry on with your life. I'll be expecting to find you in the house. Either in your room, the study or even the dining area. If you're not in one of those places, you're in trouble." She made her way tentatively to the edge.

"Now help me do—" Her foot slipped, and she toppled backwards off the roof. In an instant, Tenzin was beneath her, stopping the fall.

For a moment, they just looked at each other, Pema resting in his arms with one hand on his chest and the other on his shoulder.

Slowly, she raised a hand to his cheek. "This is how we met," Pema breathed, mostly to herself. Then she looked away, and the spell was broken.

Tenzin quickly let her down, and she rushed away before he could ask her what she had meant.

* * *

Lin woke late that morning. It was nearly lunchtime when she rolled out of bed. It took her almost twice as long as usual to get ready for the day because she kept stopping to listen to the new heartbeat.

"Finally," Toph complained when Lin left her bedroom. "A girl called a couple hours ago. She said Katara shipped Ahnah's butt back to the north pole."

"Really?" Lin mused. Why hadn't Katara done that months ago? She wasn't sure whether she was relieved or annoyed. On one hand, Ahnah would no longer terrorize her relationship with Tenzin. On the other, she still wasn't sure if she wanted there to be a relationship with Tenzin.

Toph cut into her thoughts. "I called Katara. She'll be here any minute actually."

"What? Why?"

"Honey, you're pregnant. Katara's a healer. Someone needs to check on the precious thing, and Katara's better than some subpar alternative."

"I don't want Tenzin to know yet," Lin said stubbornly.

"Katara doesn't know why she's coming. You get to explain it to her when she gets here. If you don't want her to say anything, I promise she can keep a secret."

"Very well," Lin conceded.

Katara arrived some time later. The first thing she did was apologize for all Ahnah had done. It made Lin uncomfortable to hear Katara speak as if everything was somehow her fault.

"Really, Katara, I don't blame you. And you can't speak for Tenzin or Ahnah," she asserted.

Katara began assuring her that Tenzin was desperately sorry, but Toph mercifully interrupted.

"You've got some explaining to do, Katara," she announced.

Caught off balance, Katara replied, "Oh really? What about?"

"About ten years ago you said Lin couldn't have children, which is odd because _she's pregnant._"

Katara gaped. "You can't be serious." Her eyes automatically settled on Lin's stomach.

"I am," Lin confirmed.

"Why don't we sit down?" Katara suggested. She seemed to be having a hard time catching her breath.

When all three women were arranged on the couch, Katara began. "The injuries you sustained made it _almost_ impossible to become pregnant. I didn't want to give you false hope, you see. Even if a child is conceived, your womb is ill-equipped to carry it. To let you think there was a chance would have been cruel."

Toph and Lin both made as if to argue the point, but Katara waved their comments away. "I'm not sorry."

"But—"

"The point is that you have to accept that the chance of this baby surviving is very slim," Katara said gravely.

Lin's heart sank. "Is there anything I can do?"

Katara took a deep breath. "If you make it past the first trimester, the odds increase in your favor. But until then, you must be mindful of everything you do. Take it easy. I suggest meditation. All the stress in your life takes a negative toll on your body. Also, I'll bring you some herbs that will provide you and the baby with the proper nutrients. Though, there is no guarantee. I'll come check on you every day."

Lin felt sick, and the nausea had nothing to do with morning sickness. "How long until the second trimester?"

After a few questions, Katara determined that Lin was six weeks pregnant.

"You're halfway there. For the next six weeks, I urge you not to tell anyone. This should stay between us."

"What about Tenzin?" Lin and Toph spoke at the same time.

Katara hesitated. "It is up to you, Lin. I'm sure you'll make the right choice," she said. "Now, let's have a look at this baby."

As Katara began examining her, Lin's mind mulled over the old woman's words. She was sure Tenzin cared deeply for her, and if she was honest with herself, she cared just as much for him. Theoretically, this baby could make everything right for them. But it wasn't that simple.

She could tell him, but she couldn't tell the White Lotus. That meant Tenzin would have to continue courting the girls. Knowing he was a father would definitely change the way he acted towards them. Really, that would be fine if the baby was a sure thing.

But it wasn't. She could lose her baby. In fact, the odds were greatly in favor of her losing the baby _soon._ If that happened… Well, Tenzin would marry one of the girls.

Was it better to suffer alone or let Tenzin suffer with her? She knew she wouldn't be able to keep it from Tenzin if the baby died. It was more a question between showing trust in him and telling him beforehand or doing him the kindness of not letting himself get emotionally attached.

Like she would.

Tears welled in Lin's eyes. She blinked them away, but she knew Katara noticed. She didn't want to think about this anymore. Her baby was going to be fine. The White Lotus would free Tenzin from his arranged marriage. They could live happily ever after.

But did she want that?

And more importantly, would it happen?


	14. Careful

Toph had been completely serious when she said she'd be there for anything. She didn't leave Lin alone for an instant, much to Lin's annoyance. She was certainly grateful for her mother's assistance, but she wasn't helpless. And she was growing bored.

It had started out as an adventure almost. A strange adventure where the goal was to be as calm and careful as possible. But the longer Lin felt the persistent heartbeat, the harder it was to believe that it could be teetering on the edge of death. Still, it was better safe than sorry.

Lin's days consisted of meditation, vomiting, reading, more vomiting, eating and sleep. She hated it. She practically begged Katara to convince Toph it was okay for her to leave the apartment. Even then, her mother insisted she only take short walks and always accompanied her.

Part of Lin embraced the monotony as an essential part of protecting her baby. The rest of her felt worthless. She itched to be doing something, anything. Even paperwork at headquarters would suffice. Every time Katara announced the baby appeared to be stronger than the day before, Lin would ask if she would be permitted to return to work. And every time both Katara and Toph answered with a resounding "No!"

After almost a month of babying Lin, Toph received a phone call.

"Lin, I'm afraid I have to go into work. There's a hot lead on the Dragon's Borough robberies."

"Excellent. I'll go put on my uniform." Lin was only partially joking.

Toph ignored the comment completely. "I'll call Katara so you won't be alone."

Lin tossed her arms up. "Spirits, Mother. I can handle myself. I can make tea and read a book without over-exerting my poor fragile body."

A frown crossed Toph's face. "What if something happens? You know what Katara said. No matter how careful you are, the baby might still…" For some reason, it was more difficult for Toph to acknowledge the baby could die than it was for Lin. She never finished her sentence in the few cases when she'd had to mention it. "Well, I don't want to take any chances. I just need someone to be with you."

To avoid getting upset, Lin had to take several calming breaths before responding. "Okay. I'll call Pema." Toph seemed to object, but Lin continued. "I need some interaction outside of you and Katara."

"You can't tell her you're pregnant," Toph said sternly.

"I know. All she'll know is that I'm unwell and that she should visit. She won't mind, and she won't pry."

* * *

Pema was glad of the chance to see Lin again. She was worried about her. She'd seen firsthand how badly Tenzin had taken the separation, and she wanted to know how it was affecting Lin. Also, there were a few developments on the island she wanted to share with her.

When she arrived at Lin's apartment, she was surprised to be greeted by Toph. She'd never been introduced to the Chief of Police before, and the woman was certainly formidable despite her rushed and somewhat frazzled state.

"You're here. Take care of my Lin, and don't let her convince you to leave the apartment. If she wants fresh air, she can open a window."

Confused, Pema nodded, forgetting that Toph couldn't see the action. It was no matter. Toph was out the door and halfway down the hall anyway. Pema cautiously stepped into the apartment. Lin was sitting on the couch with a book in one hand and a basin in the other.

"Um… What was that about? Your mother makes it sound like you're under house arrest."

Lin set her book down and smiled weakly at Pema. "Not quite. She's just…overprotective at the moment," she shrugged. "Now how are things on the island without Ahnah?"

Pema could tell Lin was deliberately changing the subject. That paired with the meager non-explanation made her curious. Though, she supposed there would be time for that later. "Well, it'd be wonderful if things weren't so awkward. It's almost painful to watch Kimi and Tenzin interact. She's as infatuated as ever, but he's walking on eggshells so he doesn't offend her again. He'd spend all his spare time with her if he wasn't so afraid he'd make her cry or something."

Lin rolled her eyes. "I can't understand why he likes her so much," she muttered.

"Me neither. I mean, I really like Kimi. She's nice, but…"

"She has no backbone," Lin supplied. She was done discussing Kimi for the moment. "How is Tenzin treating _you_?"

Pema sighed, letting all the air escape only from a corner of her mouth so her cheeks puffed up a bit. Her shoulders slumped as she did so, effectively giving the impression that she was deflating. "I guess you could say we've become really good friends. He talks with me a lot and seems to enjoy doing so, but all we ever talk about is you."

Lin's stomach clenched involuntarily. She tried quickly to relax, but it was difficult. She'd given Tenzin a lot of thought lately. It was hard not to when the baby inside her was a constant reminder. But for all her thinking, she still wasn't sure if she wanted to be with him. Or when she'd tell him about the pregnancy.

"Oh?" was all she could manage in response.

"Yes. I'm really the only person he can talk to since, you know, no one else is supposed to know he's still in love with you."

Pema's bluntness was often refreshing, but Lin wasn't in a mood to be refreshed. She didn't want to hear about Tenzin's love. It made her feel guilty. "He might miss me, but he's not in love with me anymore," Lin said quietly.

"Wouldn't that make everything easier," Pema said dryly. "I'd say he's sorry, but that doesn't even begin to describe how terrible he feels." There was a pained sincerity in her eyes.

"Don't speak for him," Lin said harshly. Spirits, this was just the kind of stress she was supposed to be avoiding.

"I wouldn't need to if you would just go see him." The words were argumentative, but her tone and body language denoted she was only trying to help.

Lin let out a wordless sound of frustration. Then she blanched. "Hold on," she gasped. She pulled the basin onto her lap and bowed her head over it. Pema winced and looked at the ground when she realized what was about to happen.

There was a heave, but no splatter. "Ugh. False alarm. Sorry," Lin mumbled, straightening back up.

Before Pema could ask any questions, Lin presented one of her own. "So it looks like Tenzin has chosen Kimi?" For some reason talking about Tenzin and another woman was easier to stomach than talking about Tenzin and herself. It probably had to do with how much less guilty she felt.

Perplexed as she was by the new direction in the conversation, Pema answered honestly. "Yes."

"You've given up, then?"

"I wouldn't say that," she said, frowning. "It's just that my efforts are doing no good. I'll keep trying."

"Good. Though I don't know if it will matter in the end." Lin turned away and tried to discreetly brush away tears. She'd been wrong. Talking about Tenzin at all was a bad idea. It hurt.

"Lin, what's wrong?" Pema asked, setting a hand on her knee.

Lin let out a small self-deprecating laugh. "Where do I even begin?" she answered with a sniff.

"How about explaining why I'm here. I know you said you had an ulcer, but the last time I checked, ulcers don't render people unfit to go to work for weeks unless something really bad happens. You look just fine except for the nausea, so I doubt very much there was ever an ulcer to begin with. I also know that Katara has been visiting you every day. Seriously, what is wrong with you?" Pema boldly asked. Her words absolutely dripped with concern.

If it were anyone else, Pema would have said she was pregnant. But the fact that Lin couldn't be pregnant was a driving force in almost everything that had happened to Pema for the last nine months or so made that an unlikely answer. Her only other conclusion was that Lin had snapped. That she'd lost her mind and this was a moment of clarity amid a sea of psychosis.

"You're right. I don't have an ulcer. You're here because my mother doesn't want me left alone in case…" She tipped her head from side to side while she decided how to continue without revealing too much. "In case something awful happens," she finished lamely.

Oh Spirits! Pema couldn't help herself any longer. "Have…have you gone…mad?"

Lin chuckled and Pema felt foolish for voicing her suspicion. It sounded rather ridiculous out loud.

"Not quite. Though some days I feel like I'm falling just a little short of sane."

Pema sat quietly with her hands in her lap without looking at Lin. "I still don't understand."

That evoked a sigh from Lin. Stuff it. Pema could be trusted. "I'll take pity on you then. Just be aware that this is strictly confidential and not a soul can know."

Pema nodded. "Other than you, your mother and Katara."

"Right. Well… I'm pregnant, and everyone's doing their utmost to avoid a miscarriage." Lowering her voice conspiratorially, Lin added, "See, it turns out I'm not supposed to be pregnant."

Pema stared at Lin and then at her belly. "Oh my Spirits!" She covered her mouth with both hands to suppress a squeal. "That's—I can't even—Are you—What does this mean?"

"I'm not sure. It's under wraps until we're more certain the baby will make it. Hopefully, only good things will come of it."

Pema continued to make excited exclamations and offer congratulations. Lin let her emote without interruption. It was expected after all.

Suddenly, Pema came to a realization. "You haven't told Tenzin, have you." It wasn't really a question. "Oh, Lin! He has to know."

"He'll know when I'm ready to tell him, which is not yet. So you'd better keep it to yourself," Lin warned.

"But Lin, what about Kimi? You have to consider her feelings. You need to tell Tenzin before things progress too far between them."

"There are more than two months before a wedding has to take place. I promise to tell him long before then. In fact, hopefully everyone will know in the next two months. Just not right now," Lin reasoned. She wasn't going to let Pema guilt trip her into doing anything before she was ready.

Pema shook her head, but didn't argue. "I won't tell him. I just hope you're doing the right thing."


	15. Truth

"You went to see Lin yesterday?"

Pema jumped when she heard Tenzin's voice. "Oh, um, yes. She invited me actually." She was obviously uncomfortable and perhaps a bit nervous as well. Had Lin said something to upset her? Had something happened?

Tenzin tried to keep his tone neutral. "Is she well?"

"Um… Yes. She's great in fact." Pema's smile was too cheery to be genuine.

Of course Tenzin didn't believe her. Lin hadn't been to work in a month. Neither had Toph. Bei Fong's didn't skip out on their job. Something tremendous had to be going on. Lin must be very ill. And it was all his fault. That Pema felt the need to hide it made Tenzin suspect the situation was worse than he thought. She was usually so upfront with things.

Nonetheless, he didn't want to push Pema. She was obviously agitated about something. He left her lie alone.

"I see. Do you think she's ready for an apology? Should I go see her?" He knew the answer before he asked the question. If Lin was ready to make up, Pema would have sought him out and told him before then.

Pema appeared indecisive over the answer. Her eyes darted about, focusing on nothing in particular and especially not Tenzin. "She might be open to the idea. I really think you should visit her."

Interesting. He hadn't expected that. Why was she acting so strangely? His thoughts took a disheartening turn. Perhaps Pema wasn't being truthful because she was through being helpful. She was here to court him, after all. Perhaps she was tired of being overlooked. Perhaps she wanted to sabotage the relationship he had with Lin once and for all. Just like Ahnah…except in a cunning and subtle way.

Tenzin tried to shake the thoughts away. Her gaze was finally resting on his face. Her honey-colored eyes belied no malicious intent. She was the picture of innocence in spite of her anxious air.

"I think I'll wait for an invitation. I really don't want to push it," he replied carefully.

Pema's expression of protest did not give Tenzin hope. He leaned further on his theory, though he hated to admit it.

* * *

Tenzin tried not to change his behavior towards Pema over the next couple of days. He did not take her advice to see Lin, but in all other things, he acted normally. Really, he owed her a lot of thanks. If she hadn't intervened weeks ago as she had, who knew how things with Kimi would have turned out.

As it was, he and Kimi were getting along wonderfully again. Their relationship was rapidly growing more familiar, though neither had taken the plunge for another kiss yet. Apart from helping them reconcile, Pema had also given Tenzin excellent counsel. He was able to push Lin from his mind when he was around Kimi. He wanted very much to patch things up with Lin, but until she was ready, the world would go on.

That's how Tenzin found himself dining with Kimi one night in the same clearing as the first picnic date so many months previous. The setting was cozy. The mood was romantic. Kimi dined leaning into his side, and he kept an arm wrapped around her.

When they weren't conversing, Kimi hummed under her breath. Very softly at first. Tenzin loved it. Her sweet voice almost always had him entranced. He gently encouraged her to hum louder.

She eagerly indulged him, raising her face toward his as she did so. Hesitantly, Tenzin lowered his face so that his nose was barely brushing hers. He was loath to stop the lovely sound coming from her lips, but her mouth was so enticing. Kimi ceased humming just before they met in a tender and long-awaited kiss.

Tenzin pulled Kimi onto his lap so he could deepen the kiss comfortably. She was the one. When he thought rationally, he couldn't say he loved her, exactly. The marriage was never going to be one based on love. But with her in his arms as she was, all he knew was that he wanted more of Kimi.

Impulsively, he pulled away from her and stared meaningfully into her eyes. "Kimi, I want to marry you. You're my choice. Will you do it?"

Kimi gasped and pulled him into another short kiss. "Yes! Absolutely yes! Oh Tenzin!" She threw her arms around his neck and buried her face there. Tenzin was a little embarrassed to realize she was crying tears of happiness.

* * *

When Tenzin and Kimi didn't show up to dinner, Pema heart ached a little. She was frustrated with Lin. Tenzin needed to be told the truth. Lin's reluctance was hurting herself, Tenzin and Kimi, and Pema didn't think it was right. She'd said as much to Katara the previous morning before she went to check on Lin. The old healer had agreed with Pema, but she didn't want to interfere.

Near the end of dinner, the missing couple made an appearance. Both were brimming with excitement and joy. Tenzin was holding Kimi much closer than usual.

"I'm glad to find everyone together. I have an announcement."

Pema and Katara exchanged alarmed glances.

"I've decided to marry Kimi, and she has graciously accepted my proposal."

Pema wanted to scream, but she kept her face a mildly pleasant mask. Lin needed to be told immediately. She cornered Katara in the kitchen sometime later.

"Do you want to call Lin or shall I?" she asked.

Katara sighed. "Pema, I understand why you want to do this, but Tenzin must be the one to tell her. It cannot be any other way."

"He'd better do it soon."

* * *

If only Toph could see. She would have been able to prevent an explosion in Lin's apartment. As it was, she handed Lin the newspaper along with her morning tea.

Lin took a few sips of tea without even glancing at the paper. When she finally unfolded it to browse the headlines, she promptly spit tea all over its front. "No. This can't be serious!" Lin spat. The headline "Councilman Tenzin to Be Married" glared up at her from the front page. She pulled it closer to read the first few lines.

"I don't believe this!" she growled.

"What's wrong?" Toph asked from across the table. "Don't let yourself get too worked up, love."

"'Last night Councilman Tenzin esteemed blah blah blah proposed to the lovely Kimi. The wedding will still take place in roughly three months time as mandated by the White Lotus blah,'" Lin read agitatedly. Then she shouted. "And I'm finding out from _the paper_! You'd think _someone_ would have been able to take a _minute_ of their time and CALL ME!"

She stood violently from the table, knocking the chair back as she went.

"Lin, what are you doing?" Toph cautioned, rising as well.

Lin ignored her mother and stormed to the kitchen. "He was supposed to talk to me about this! I would have told him he can't bloody get married! Spirits!" She slammed her fists onto the counter. The faucet groaned as it was slowly bent out of shape.

"Lin, stop!" Toph yelled. "You need to calm down."

"I can't!" She pounded the countertop again.

Toph rushed to her and placed an anxious hand on her stomach. The little heartbeat persisted, but it wasn't as strong as it had been the night before. "The baby, Lin. Please pull it together for the baby."

Lin took a few deep breaths and blinked away tears of frustration. But for her efforts, she just found herself more enraged. She pulled away from her mother. "I'm going to speak with him. Katara'll have to scrape his remains off the wall when I'm through." She flung the door open before her mother could stop her. Tenzin, red-faced and out of breath, was standing on the other side.

"Lin," he panted. "Don't read the paper."

For a moment, Lin just stared at him, mouth agape and utterly speechless. She was tempted to slam the door in his face, despite the fact she had been on her way to see him only seconds before.

Tenzin realized that his warning was too late and tried a different approach. 'I never meant for this to happen. Please let me explain," he pleaded.

Flames of wrath roared in Lin's chest. Her nostrils flared wildly. She pulled herself to her full height. Her hand's balled into fists. But all her rage was extinguished when Toph placed a hand on her waist and said, "Lin. Careful."

The welfare of her baby took precedence over her anger. She still wanted to put Tenzin in his place, but she could proceed rationally and with her emotions bridled.

"I suppose you can try," she growled. "I doubt you'll succeed." Stiffly, she allowed Tenzin across the threshold and closed the door behind him. The couch was summarily occupied.

For once, Tenzin didn't waste time hemming and hawing. He dove straight to his apology. "I proposed to Kimi last night on an impulse. It was in no way planned. Otherwise, I would have certainly taken your input first."

Lin noted he left out any mention of the fact she had shut him out of her life for several weeks, effectively hindering any communication. Perhaps if she'd been more accessible…

"I fully intended to tell you in person today. I have no idea how the papers got wind of it in such a short amount of time."

Lin cleared her throat. "You couldn't have given me a telephone call last night?"

Tenzin stared hard at her for a minute, brows furrowed. "I could never give you news like this over the telephone," he said earnestly. "It hurts to think you would want me to."

Abashed, Lin said no more.

"I know I should have talked to you specifically about this matter, but hadn't we already discussed it? Did you ever doubt I would choose Kimi?"

Lin turned away. "There have been a few new developments since the last time we talked about anything like this," she said unsteadily.

Thinking she meant only the fiasco with Ahnah, Tenzin frowned. "Yes, things happened, but they affect _our_ relationship. The White Lotus's demands never changed. That's what my relationship with Kimi is based on."

Lin hunched over, placing her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands. "You don't understand," she choked. "There's been a change that will make the marriage impossible." _And you'd know already if I'd only told you_, Lin lamented.

Tenzin dared to place a hand on her shoulder. "You're right. I don't understand," he said, puzzled. "What happened?"

With great effort, she pulled herself up to look into his eyes. "I'm pregnant." She couldn't say the words without a smile and a faint glow of pride.

Tenzin cupped Lin's cheeks with both hands. His jaw worked but no words formed. Tears quickly welled in his eyes. Lin almost made a teasing remark, but she found her vocal cords as frozen as his. He pulled her into a kiss that she readily returned.

Now that she'd told him, it seemed all her worries about him melted away. She wanted to be with him always. She wanted him to help her raise their child. His trespasses were forgiven…though not forgotten.

When he finally broke the kiss, he'd found his voice, though he didn't have much to say. Mostly, he just repeated her name over and over. "Lin. Oh Lin! Spirits! Lin!"

"I know, Tenzin," she laughed. She shut him up with another kiss.

Toph wordlessly slipped out of the apartment. She doubted they'd notice since they seemed to have forgotten she was there. And they certainly deserved some privacy.

* * *

A/N: Last chapter I said "There are more than two months before a wedding has to take place." And by more than two months I really meant three months and some change. In case anyone has been paying close attention to the timeline.


	16. Complication

After the initial euphoria wore off, Tenzin found himself indignant and felt the tiniest bit betrayed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He was too afraid to ask how long she'd known. He knew it had to be at least a month, but could it have been longer? Had she known the day he visited her apartment and found her suffering from "an ulcer?" Pema had cared for her that day. Did Pema know?

That would certainly explain her behavior. He felt sick. In part, it was because Lin had told Pema—_Pema_—before him. But most of his queasiness was due to his guilt in thinking wrongly of the young woman.

Lin's hand on his cheek drew his attention back to her.

"I was angry. I was so angry I was ready to walk out of your life and never look back."

Tenzin was taken aback. Had she really considered leaving him? Without a word? He wanted to object, but Lin's grave expression silenced him.

"I also didn't tell you because I love you too much," she said very quietly. She visibly swallowed and diverted her gaze.

Brows furrowed, Tenzin lightly stroked her upper arm. He knew she had more to say, and he was keen to hear it, but he didn't want to rush her when she was so emotional.

With a shuddering sigh, she continued, looking straight into his eyes, "The baby could die at any moment."

"No!" Tenzin barely mustered enough energy to moan the word, so great was his despair. He clutched Lin tight to his chest and buried his face in her hair.

Lin kept talking. "I've been so careful, but my injuries… I really am not supposed to be pregnant. But your mother says we can tell the White Lotus in two weeks. She thinks the baby will make it if it can survive until then."

Tenzin didn't let go. "How do you know if it's…?"

"I can feel its heartbeat." Tenzin could hear Lin's smile in her words. Could feel the love radiating from her for this tiny miracle.

He slid a hand to her stomach. He could perceive no physical change. "I wish I could feel too," he whispered longingly.

"You will. It'll begin kicking in a few months." Her tone wasn't hopeful. It was confident. Even if Tenzin had wanted to disbelieve her words, he wouldn't be able to. He replaced his hand on her back and kissed her forehead.

They sat in their familiar embrace so long, Tenzin's mind wandered. At first he entertained images of Lin much further along, with a round belly housing a healthy, kicking child. Then he wondered what the baby would look like. He pictured a little girl, a perfect replica of her mother…except an airbender. They'd be a beautiful family. A proper family.

He must have hummed his contentment because Lin turned her face to his and smiled. "What are you thinking?"

He kissed her forehead again. "What do you think?"

Lin rolled her eyes. "No, I want to know exactly what you were thinking a moment ago."

"I was just picturing our family. The three of us."

Lin apparently approved because she simply sighed and nestled further into his arms.

* * *

Kimi approached Pema late in the afternoon. "You haven't happened to see Tenzin, have you?" the girl asked, unusually distressed.

"Er, no. When was the last time you saw him?" Pema responded. If Tenzin knew what was good for him, he'd be at Lin's apartment apologizing for being a bonehead. And Lin would be telling him about their child.

"Breakfast. But he didn't really eat. He took one look at the paper and left in a hurry." Kimi was wringing her hands.

"Odd. What did the paper say?"

"Well, our engagement was announced on the front page. You don't think his running off had to do with that, do you?"

Ah. At least there was no doubt about his whereabouts. It was interesting that he'd been there since breakfast though. But Pema couldn't tell Kimi that.

"Oh, of course not. He was probably just reminded of something important he had to do in the city. I'm sure he'll be back by dinner," Pema assured the girl.

He wasn't.

When Pema passed Kimi's room, she heard crying.

Oh dear. She knocked lightly but didn't wait for a response before entering.

Kimi launched straight into her worries the moment she realized Pema was there. "We're getting married! Doesn't he want to be with me?" she wailed.

Pema stifled a sigh and sat next to the young woman on the bed. "I'm sure he does, but you have to remember that he has a lot of responsibility in the city. If he could be with you, he surely would have."

"What's he been doing all day? It was supposed to be a day off!"

"Oh, honey. What's got you so worried?" Pema asked.

Kimi heaved a particularly intense sob before answering. "I don't…I don't know. I just don't want…him to…to…change his mind."

The answer surprised Pema. She was sure the poor girl would have mentioned Lin in some way. But then again, there was no way for Kimi to know how close Lin and Tenzin still were. "Why would he do that?"

"I…don't…don't know. I guess I'm being…s-silly."

"Don't feel that way. You can let it all out, and I won't think you're silly," Pema encouraged. She was very uncomfortable though. She hoped Tenzin would come home soon and deal with his mess.

* * *

"Oh no!"

Lin had been enjoying Tenzin's undivided attention all day. She'd made sure to steer conversation safely away from anything on Air Temple Island. But now he was setting the table for the simple meal he had cooked for a late dinner. And he'd spotted the newspaper once again.

"What am I going to do about Kimi?"

Lin moseyed in from the living room, a novel still in hand. "You're not allowed to tell her about our baby," she said icily. "You'll have to act as if nothing's changed."

Tenzin shook his head. "Impossible. She thinks we're engaged."

"Aren't you?" Lin said under her breath.

Her comment was ignored. "I couldn't bear to play the part now."

"Were you going to 'play the part' before?" Lin asked, running her fingers along the back of a chair and not looking at him.

"I don't love her, Lin. I never have," Tenzin said sincerely.

Lin said nothing.

"How could I love her when I've already discovered the deepest love _with you_? I'm attracted to her, but my actions towards her have been motivated by the White Lotus's orders."

"I know. I've known the entire time," Lin sighed. "I've just been jealous and hormonal."

Tenzin crossed to her and wrapped his arms around her. Lin accepted the embrace.

"I'll need to leave after we eat. I imagine I'm already in a heap of trouble," Tenzin murmured.

Lin shook her head. "If you leave me here alone, you'll be in even more trouble. My mother will have your hide…and mine too, probably. You'll have to wait for her to come back."

Tenzin chuckled. "Of course. Wouldn't want to risk the wrath of Toph."

* * *

Pema stayed with Kimi until the poor girl fell asleep. When she left the room, she came face to face with Tenzin. Her eyes widened in surprise but only for a moment. Her face quickly arranged into a glower.

"Tenzin!" she hissed in a strained whisper. "Where have you been!?"

He pulled her a few steps away from Kimi's door before replying in an equally hushed tone. "I had to speak with Lin."

"All day?"

"I'm sure you can excuse me for getting caught up in excitement," he frowned.

"No! You're not excused. You have an obligation to Kimi. You can't shirk it the moment a new piece of information comes about," Pema scolded.

"While I care very much for Kimi and I'd never want to hurt her, the situation with Lin takes precedence," Tenzin asserted.

"You should have thought of that before you proposed to her."

Tenzin raised his arms defensively. "I didn't know! You can't blame that on me."

"Yes I can. I knew this was going to happen. That's why I told you to go see Lin. It's your fault you didn't listen," Pema fumed. With each sentence she stepped closer and jabbed an accusatory finger.

"Fine," Tenzin conceded. "I've done wrong. I'll fix it. How's Kimi doing?"

Pema kept a glare leveled at him but softened her voice considerably. "She's distraught. She cried herself to sleep."

"Does she know where I was?"

"She doesn't have a clue. Infidelity was the last thing she suspected. Her greatest fear is that you've changed your mind."

Tenzin pondered a moment. "She's sleeping? So I should wait until tomorrow to speak with her?"

"Absolutely not. Get in there and wake her up right now. You don't have to make any big revelations, but at least let her know you're home and thinking about her," Pema commanded.

"Are you sure? Perhaps it would be better to let her think I _have_ changed my mind," Tenzin suggested.

Pema let out a sigh that was more of a suppressed cry of exasperation. "And then you avoid her for two weeks? That would be wicked and cowardly."

Tenzin brought his hand to his face in shame. "I feel terrible. It would be so much kinder to tell the truth right now."

"You can't. It would make things worse. You'll just have to pretend for the next couple of weeks."

"Pretend what? What are you two talking about?" Kimi had apparently awoken.

Tenzin glanced at Pema. She shrugged. This was his mess. And he had to say _something_.

"Kimi, there's been a…complication," he began pathetically. "My proposal to you was premature."

Pema expected tears. But Kimi merely frowned. "So you _have_ changed your mind?"

"Not exactly. Something else has changed that has rendered the future uncertain."

"What changed?" There were still no tears or whimpering.

"I can't say. I'm sorry."

"But Pema knows?" Kimi's voice began to reveal anger.

Pema interjected. "I didn't find out from Tenzin, but I was told in the strictest confidence. It's not our secret to tell."

Kimi's gaze flickered between Pema and Tenzin while she tried to process this information.

"See, the bottom line is I might not be getting married at all. If it turns out I must get married, it, of course, will be to you. We just have to wait."

Kimi blinked rapidly, but still tears did not come. "I see. I just thought…I thought you proposed because you _wanted_ to marry me and not because you had to."

Spirits, Tenzin was awful at this. Pema stepped over to Kimi and rested a hand on her shoulder. Then she glared at Tenzin.

"I'm sorry. I wish it didn't have to be like this. But it is," Tenzin said gently. "For the next two weeks, I beg for your patience and understanding. You're a wonderful woman. No matter how things turn out, I hope you can forgive me."

There was a long silence.

"Will I ever know what the complication is?"

Tenzin considered for only a moment. "Yes."

Kimi cast her eyes to her feet. "Do whatever you have to do, then. I'll try to understand."

* * *

A/N: Oh my gosh, you guys. I apologize. 3 weeks between chapters is inexcusable. Especially since I have no excuse. Yeah, I'm busy, midterms, funerals and whatever, but I still have so much free time it's shameful. In the future, if you ever think I'm taking too long to update, send me a nagging message or something. I won't hate you for it. And it will motivate me to focus.

Also, I love it when people review with a question because then I get to answer them. And sometimes the questions give me inspiration for the next chapter so I can write it faster.

Finally, some crazy things happened last weekend, and my life will never be the same. How does this affect you? I need to finish this story by Christmas or it probably won't be finished ever. But don't worry, as long as I post more often than every 3 weeks, it's totally possible. So feel free to nag, nag nag.


	17. Upheaval

Tenzin left early the next morning so he could stop by Lin's apartment before work. He knocked eagerly on her door, and Toph answered.

"What are you doing here, Twinkletoes Jr.?"

"I wanted to check on Lin and the baby."

Toph laughed genially. "She's asleep."

Tenzin was not deterred. "I'd like to see her anyway. I won't wake her. Could you tell me how the baby feels?"

"Sure thing." She let him in and followed him to Lin's room. She detected the baby's little heartbeat almost instantly. "The kiddo's all right," she said softly.

"Thank you," Tenzin murmured before crossing to the bed and sitting upon it. He gently swept hair from Lin's face. He hadn't seen her sleeping for a long time. Spirits, he missed her.

* * *

After work, Tenzin dropped in again. Lin rolled her eyes, but she was glad to see him. Until the baby was born, he was allowed to be as overprotective and clingy as he wanted.

The pair snuggled on the couch and Tenzin told Lin about the encounter with Kimi.

"You're lucky Pema was there," Lin remarked. "Who knows what could have happened otherwise."

"I owe a lot to Pema," Tenzin agreed. "I'm glad she's on our side. Though, I'll never understand why."

"It is rather a mystery," Lin mused. "I know more of the story than you do. Maybe I'll share it with you someday."

Tenzin shook his head with a smile. "After all the times I've asked you why you and Pema get on so well, now is when you agree to tell me?"

"We're friends because she asked to be. I don't know why she did it. That's part of the mystery," Lin explained.

"I see," Tenzin murmured. But he didn't really know what she meant at all.

* * *

The pattern continued. Tenzin would appear before work, Toph would reassure him that the baby was fine, and he'd come back after work.

"I'm tired of referring to our child as an 'it,'" Tenzin said one day. "I'd much rather call her a she."

Lin snorted. "You think it'll be a girl? What if you're wrong?"

"I'm not wrong. She'll be a girl, and she'll look just like you," he said confidently.

It didn't matter one way or the other to Lin. Any baby at all would be perfect, but Tenzin was so fun to tease. "I rather think it'll be a boy. I'm calling him a he."

"Don't be silly. We can't refer to her as a different gender every time we talk about her."

"Why not? Only one of us will be wrong in the end. It should be an easy transition to make."

"No. That's strange. We need unity. And she has to be a girl. You're a Bei Fong. I think you're only capable of making girls."

"Here, here," Toph called from down the hall.

"Our baby's breaking all the rules. So he must be a boy," Lin reasoned.

Tenzin sighed. "Let's flip a coin."

Lin smiled. She didn't know why Tenzin suggested coin flipping. When they were children, he accused her of metalbending because she always insisted on flipping the coin herself. It took her a few weeks to figure out how to bend it from his hand, but she did. And he was never any the wiser. As long as she kept her right hand hidden from view, she could manipulate the coin every time with Tenzin never the wiser.

Perhaps he had figured it out and it was his way of giving up an argument without being obvious.

Tenzin pulled out a yuan. "Heads it's a girl. Tails it's a boy." Then he flicked it.

Lin let it land on heads.

"A she it is, then. But no names. It's far too early for that."

* * *

On the final day of the first trimester, there was a party of sorts in Lin's apartment. Tenzin, Toph and Pema all gathered around Lin as Katara performed an exam to determine the baby's well-being.

"The child's right as rain," Katara announced. "You've done it, Lin. And I'm ecstatic for you. I already have a meeting scheduled with the full White Lotus council for tomorrow afternoon."

Tenzin wrapped his arms around Lin from behind and kissed her hair. Toph made a joyful but incomprehensible shout.

"Oh, I'm so happy for you," Pema beamed, squeezing Lin's hand. "But what do you think the White Lotus will do?"

"If they've got any sense, they'll send the hussies packing and leave us alone," Toph growled. "No offense, Pema."

"None taken," Pema said, but her expression said otherwise.

Lin and Tenzin were too engrossed in each other and Toph was blind, so Katara was the only one who paid attention to Pema's mood.

"Pema, will you help me take my things up to Oogi?" she asked.

Pema glanced at the small bag in Katara's hands then at Katara's concerned eyes. "Sure."

Katara didn't speak until they were on the roof. "You look like you need someone to confide in, dear." Pema looked hesitant, so Katara added, "I won't tell a soul if you don't want me to."

Pema sighed. "I'm happy for Lin, truly. And Tenzin too. They were meant for each other. But everyone seems to forget that I have feelings for Tenzin too. I wish them both well, but it's hard. I don't want to be cast aside as if I'm nothing more than a nuisance."

"You're far from a nuisance, Pema. I promise you'll always be welcome at Air Temple Island as a friend."

As a friend. Did she want to be a friend anymore?

* * *

Lin and Tenzin accompanied Katara to the meeting. Their appearance caused a stir that only amplified when they grasped each other's hand.

"Master Katara, what is the meaning of this?" the White Lotus leader asked sternly, eyeing the interlocked fingers with furrowed brows.

Katara held her head high and didn't bother to keep the pride from her voice. "There is a situation that demands your immediate attention. Lin Bei Fong is pregnant with Tenzin's child."

Her words were met with just short of an uproar.

"How do you know she's pregnant?"

"How do you know it's Tenzin's?"

"I thought Ms. Bei Fong was sterile!"

"I thought it was your job to stop this sort of thing from happening!"

"Outrageous! Can you imagine the scandal?"

"Silence!" the White Lotus leader shouted. "Explain yourself, Master Katara."

"I was mistaken many years ago when I pronounced Lin unable to have children, but there is no mistake now. Lin is three months pregnant, and the child is healthy. And I assure you that Tenzin is the only possible father." Katara bowed her head slightly. "I was remiss in my duties in regards to my son's relationship with Lin. It is my fault this has happened, and I can't say I'm sorry."

There was a long period of silence during which all the elders eyed Katara or Lin or Tenzin with disapproval.

"The council will deliberate. Master Katara, we ask that you do not participate," the White Lotus leader finally declared.

Dismissed, Lin, Tenzin and Katara waited in the lobby more or less without conversation. Time dragged on. They knew it was going to take the elders a while to come to a decision and each brought some employment. Katara knitted. Lin read. Tenzin meditated.

At long last, the doors to the council chambers were reopened, and they were ushered inside.

"One thing is certain. The girls must go. Their departure should be swift and discreet."

"Naturally," Katara nodded.

"We must keep this from the press. Ms. Bei Fong will be relocated elsewhere for the duration of the pregnancy."

"That's absurd," Lin objected. "While I agree we should keep things quiet, it's completely unnecessary for me to leave Republic City."

"But the public—"

"They'll find out eventually no matter what we do. I will not be leaving," Lin said firmly, arms crossed.

"At the very least, you will be limited to Air Temple Island," the White Lotus leader replied.

"Absolutely not. I will carry on just as I ever have. When the papers figure it out, I'll handle it."

The man eyed her carefully. "On your head be it," he said testily. He cleared his throat. "Furthermore, the two of you cannot be wed until we are certain the child is an airbender."

"Ridiculous," Tenzin interjected.

"Not at all. We reserve the right to marry you to a nonbender in order to expand the airbending race."

"It was never your right in the first place," Tenzin argued.

"Nonetheless, any attempted marriage will be annulled should the need arise. Do not doubt that," the White Lotus leader countered. "And one last thing. Master Katara, you are hereby suspended from the White Lotus until further notice."

Lin and Tenzin both tensed and prepared to bombard the elders with arguments, but Katara put a silencing hand on each of their shoulders. "I understand," she said. "The important thing is that my family has leave to do as they wish once again."

* * *

A/N: Usually, I read my chapters aloud to my cousin to check one last time for grammar mistakes and so my cousin can tell me if there's anything stupid in it I should change. I didn't do that with the last chapter. I apologize for how idiotic half of it was.

Also, I promised myself that I would post this chapter first thing today. I didn't keep that promise and did many other things instead. I'm terrible at keeping promises to myself. So, in the future, when I really feel like I need to do something with this story, I'll make a promise to Tumblr, and hopefully I'll feel accountable and get crap done.


	18. Parting

Tenzin's first duty was to tell Kimi. Lin would tell Pema. Katara would tell the others.

He found Kimi in a courtyard softly singing to herself. She didn't notice him.

"Kimi," he said to catch her attention he sat beside her on the bench.

She started slightly and abruptly stopped singing. She kept her eyes on the lily pads in the pond as she quietly spoke. "I get to find out what the complication was? And Learn whether you're marrying me or not?"

Tenzin felt ashamed. He'd done this girl notorious wrong. All he could do now was be completely honest. "The complication was Lin." He was too cowardly to be more specific just yet.

"I thought you were finished with her. You haven't even seen her in weeks," Kimi murmured. She rubbed her hands on her knees unconsciously. "Why did she suddenly become an issue?"

"We were never finished. We wanted everyone to think it was over because we had to. But, it doesn't matter what people thought now. Lin is pregnant."

Kimi finally turned to him, mouth agape. "I didn't think that was possible. But if you say she is…then she must be."

Tenzin nodded.

"And…You and she never…broke up?"

"Ahnah tried her utmost to make us. She almost succeeded, too. But, no. We never actually did." It was difficult for him to maintain eye contact, but he did.

"And you… You would have continued to have feelings for her…continued to see her even after we…married?" Kimi was looking away again and her voice was barely more than a whisper.

It took Tenzin a moment to answer. The truth was unkind, but he'd already made the decision to be honest and straightforward. "That was our intention. The White Lotus could force me to marry, but we were determined they could never separate us."

"I'm glad she's pregnant," Kimi said, facing him again. Tears glistened in her eyes. "I…I trust we're not getting married?"

"Er, no. In fact, the White Lotus wants you to return to your home as soon as possible."

"That…that would be best."

"I'm sorry I couldn't love you as you deserve," Tenzin whispered. He left her alone to cry in peace.

* * *

Pema's bedroom door was open when Lin approached. She rapped on the frame before entering.

"Oh, Lin. Did everything go like you planned?" Pema tried to be more cheerful than she felt.

"Not quite. They wanted to send me away, and they said we're not allowed to marry. They want to make sure Tenzin can take a nonbending wife if the baby isn't an airbender."

"You're not serious! What is wrong with them?"

"Don't worry about us. There's a lot of time between now and finding out the baby's bending abilities," Lin said, waving a hand. "The White Lotus wants all the girls to go home. Sooner than later."

Pema nodded slowly in comprehension but said nothing.

"What do you want to do?" Lin asked.

Pema simultaneously sighed and blew a wisp of hair from her eyes. "I think I need to go. I'm happier for you than I can say, but… Things aren't easy right now. Maybe I'll visit again after I've sorted my feelings."

Lin cocked her head to the side and frowned. "I understand. I'll always be pleased to see you, but I don't want you miserable. You know what's best for you." She stepped forward so she could rest a hand on Pema's shoulder. "I'll see you off when you leave."

"Thank you."

Lin pulled the young woman into a tight hug. "You'd better savor this. It'll probably never happen again."

Pema laughed despite her misty eyes. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

Pema left the following evening. Kimi had left earlier in the day, as had the other hussies. Lin, Tenzin and Katara gathered on the dock to say final goodbyes.

Katara gave the young woman a tight squeeze and murmured soft words that only Pema could hear. Lin was struck again by how similar the two seemed to her. _Sweetness_.

When Katara stepped back, Lin stole forward and grasped Pema's hand. "I hope I see you again soon. At the very latest, you should come see the baby when she's born."

Pema smiled but only with her mouth. "That would be great. Until then, this'll be good for me. I haven't seen my family in so long. I'll miss you."

"And I you. We're odd friends, but I'm glad of it. Goodbye, Pema."

Tenzin took his turn last. As with Katara, Lin couldn't quite hear his words. Whatever he said brought tears to Pema's eyes though. She gave him a fierce hug and he returned it.

Finally, Pema boarded the small ship that would take her home. She waved. The trio on the dock waved back. And with that, all the White Lotus's girls were gone.

* * *

Things returned to normal in a way they hadn't in months. Tenzin moved back into Lin's apartment. Toph move out. Lin was cleared to return to work. Granted, she wouldn't be going on any raids or patrols, but any occupation was better than sitting idle. She craved her old routine.

Lin pulled her uniform from the closet with a grin that bordered on sentimental. It felt so righ—Hang on. Her belly had swollen more than she had realized. It still wasn't exactly noticeable, but she had to metalbend her uniform a bit to make room for it.

Tenzin laughed when she voiced her displeasure over the discovery. "That's wonderful. Our little girl is growing!"

When he put it like that, Lin couldn't help but smile as well. "I guess you're right. Though, I'll have to ask my mother what she did with her uniform when she was pregnant. It can only bend so far…"

* * *

When Lin arrived at work, she was surprised but relieved to find everyone acting as if she'd never been gone. She suspected her mother had threatened everyone within an inch of their lives if they pestered her about the absence. Lin was grateful.

"Captain Bei Fong, the chief wants to see you."

Lin made her way to her mother's office. Sergeant Saikhan was already there.

"Hope you've gotten enough beauty rest. You two have an important interrogation. Gang member. I know he's got info on the turf war on the west side, but he's not naming names," Toph said brusquely. She handed Lin a file. "Saikhan'll take the lead since he knows what's going on. I expect results."

"Yes, Chief. We can handle it."

Toph waved them out.

"The guy's not scheduled to come in for a while. I guess you should read that," Saikhand said, gesturing at the file once they arrived outside the interrogation room.

"I'm not as in the dark as you think." When she tired of novels, Lin had spent a great deal of time reading police reports aloud to her mother. Still, she skimmed over the details in the file.

"So you been sick?" Saikhan asked conversationally.

"Not quite. Really, I was fine to work, but my mother had other things in mind."

"What? Like a secret mission? You been undercover?"

Lin chuckled. "I'd be the worst undercover agent possible. Every criminal in Republic City knows my face. And if they don't, they should," she said. Even though Saikhan was young, he was an excellent officer. He'd risen in rank quickly. Lin respected him and trusted him. She considered him more of a friend than an acquaintance. "No. I've been on bed rest."

The man made a face. "You saying you're pregnant?"

Lin made a face back and nodded. "But keep it under wraps. The papers are going to have a field day when they find out. I'd prefer it be much later than now."

Saikhan shook his head and grinned. "How about that… Well, I've got you back. Not that you'll need any help against a bunch of cameras."

"I appreciate it."

There was noise on the other side of the door.

"Sounds like the thug's arrived," Saikhan noted. He straightened his uniform and ran a hand through his hair.

"I hope you're feeling pleasant today," Lin grinned, cracking her knuckles. "'Cause I call bad cop."

* * *

"How was your first day back?" Tenzin asked when she walked in the door.

Lin kicked her boots off. "Spirits, I've missed it." She metalbent her uniform to the floor before dropping into the couch. "I almost made a man pee his pants. There was a lot of crying." She traced her fingers idly across her stomach. "Smells like you're making noodles. Are they done yet?"

"Yes. They're just cooling down a bit. But why were you making the other boys cry? I thought you were just doing a lot of paperwork."

"Well I did a lot of that too, but I started the day off with an interrogation."

"Oh Spirits."

"The punk was lucky Saikhan was there."

"Lin, I'm pretty sure manhandling suspects is not a pregnancy safe activity."

She laughed. "I didn't touch him. In fact, I didn't even get out of my chair. I just unleashed the uninhibited wrath of pregnancy hormones. It was very effective. Really. The whole thing was over in eight minutes."

Tenzin brought a hand to his mouth and shook his head. "Do I even want to know what you said to him?"

"Oh, I'm sure the day will come when the hormones rain down upon you too." Lin beckoned him to the couch. When he was within arm's reach, she tugged him down by the collar and kissed him. "Spirits, I feel good today."


	19. News

Weeks passed without incident. Lin gained weight, but her uniform could still be bent to fit. Life was quiet. Paperwork and interrogations at headquarters and comfortable evening with Tenzin.

One morning, Lin sat at her desk filling out routine paperwork when something made her gasp. She instantly grabbed the telephone and had to refrain from screaming at the operator.

* * *

The city council was in session. It was a closed meeting. The decisions being discussed were minor house-keeping sorts of items that had to be settled at one time or another. Nothing exciting or groundbreaking. No heated arguments. Just going through official motions.

Tenzin's assistant burst into the room. "Councilman Tenzin! Captain Bei Fong is on the telephone," he announced.

The other council members stared at Tenzin.

His heart started racing, but he tried to keep calm. His mind kept leaping to nasty conclusions. "Can't it wait until we are finished?"

"She says it's urgent."

Blast! Tenzin rose from his chair immediately and mumbled something about recesses and excusing as he quickly left the room. As soon as he was out of sight, he made a mad dash to the telephone in his office.

"Lin! What is it? Where are you?"

"At work. It's the baby! Come quickly!"

That was all he needed to hear. By the time his assistant reached his office, he was at the window with his glider. "Tell the council I have to leave. I'll try to be back quickly, but I don't know what will happen." Then he leapt into the wind.

He made his way to police headquarters in record time on his glider. Once inside the building, he left a trail of confused police officers watching him sprint to Lin's office.

He found her sitting at her desk with the front half of her uniform folded back over her head to leave her stomach exposed.

"What's happened?" he asked, rushing to her side.

Lin took his hand in hers and placed it on her belly. "Feel."

Tenzin felt nothing. All his fears began to clench around his heart.

Then…

A kick.

The shock of it made him withdraw his hand.

"I told you you'd be able to feel her soon. Isn't it wonderful?"

Tenzin planted a quick kiss on Lin's mouth and placed both hands on her abdomen. "It is. It absolutely is." Another kick made his smile broaden. He glanced at Lin. Her face was radiant.

"I think we need to discuss the meaning of the word urgent and the abuse of power," he said, sobering his expression after a while.

Lin rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry I mislead you. But not really. This is urgent in the best way."

A grin stole across Tenzin's face again. "You're right. Our little girl is the most urgent thing in Republic City."

"Don't you dare forget it."

* * *

"Councilman Tenzin?"

The meeting had finally ended, and Tenzin just wanted to get home to see Lin. "Yes, Tarrlok?"

Tarrlok had just replaced the former Northern Water Tribe councilmember. He was the youngest councilmember yet. He was confident to the point of arrogance and far too charismatic for Tenzin's liking.

"I hope you don't think me impertinent, but my curiosity's gotten the better of me. I just wonder what manner of _urgent_ business took you away this morning," the young man said smoothly.

"It's really none of your concern," Tenzin assured him.

"Of course. You know, I'm new around here, so I'm not up to date on the gossip, but my companion tells me that you and Captain Bei Fong have been amorously involved. So I must know. Was it police business or something else?"

Companion? What did that even mean? "I don't know what you're playing at, but I maintain that it's _not your concern_," Tenzin replied, trying to stay neutral.

Tarrlok's eyes glittered in a way that made Tenzin feel as if the young man had achieved exactly what he'd intended. "Very well, Councilman. I merely wanted to get to know you better and perhaps dispel a few things my companion has said about you. They're not very complimentary, but I never judge based on the bias of others."

Tenzin knew he was taking the bait, but he was curious. "May I ask who this _companion_ is?"

* * *

"Sorry I started without you, love, but I was famished," Lin said when Tenzin came home. There were several containers of carry-out Fire Nation Cuisine on the table. Lin had forgone a plate and was eating directly from the boxes.

Normally, such behavior drove Tenzin up the wall, but at that moment, he was too amused to complain. He began his story as he dished up. "Want to hear something wild? You know Tarrlok? The new councilmember?"

"I believe you said he had the makings of a great politician: equal parts weasel and snake," Lin responded between bites.

Tenzin chuckled. "He's already living up to my expectations. He threatened to blackmail me today."

"On what grounds?"

"Ahnah."

Lin nearly choked on the dumpling she was eating. "Oh really?"

"Tarrlok says she's his companion, though I'm sure that's just his way of saying mistress."

"That's fantastic," Lin grinned. "He's using her as leverage against you, and she's using him as a stepping stone to power and influence. It's killing me."

Tenzin nodded. After a minute or so of quietly eating, he asked, "Do you think they'll last?"

Lin stared at him for a few moments. Then they both threw their heads back in laughter.

"The best part," Lin breathed through her mirth, "is that Ahnah doesn't even have anything on you. I mean, what can Tarrlok even say? 'If you don't vote the way I want you to, I'll tell everyone that you're in love with the mother of your child?'"

Tenzin stopped laughing. "You're right, but people don't know that just yet."

Lin shrugged. "They'll know soon enough. Didn't you read the paper this morning?"

Tenzin shook his head.

"The headline was 'Big Wedding Cancelled: Where is the Bride?' or somesuch rubbish. It seems the press has finally found out about the girls' departure," Lin explained.

He raised a brow. "Took them a while to figure that one out, didn't it."

"Quite. I think the only reason they looked into it is because your wedding was supposed to be in a two weeks. They found the lack of invitations and decoration plans disturbing, I suppose. And really, the details are all still a big mystery. They don't know why anyone left. There will be plenty of speculation, and it's only a matter of time before they realize I'm pregnant."

"I don't know how anyone could miss it. You're glowing so much, I suspect a halo accompanies you in the dark. Your officers have figured it out, surely?"

"Of course they have. They're not fools. But believe it or not, the police can keep secrets. Though whether they've been quiet out of respect or fear of my mother and me is anyone's guess," Lin said with a smile. She reached across the table to clasp Tenzin's hand.

"Are you ready for the city to find out?" Tenzin asked softly.

"News reporters don't frighten me. And I really don't think the city will care for long. There might be a short period of being met with dirty looks and reproach, but it will pass," Lin answered. "Plus, I'm a big girl. I can handle anyone that gets too excited."

* * *

The day finally arrived when Lin was unable to fit her uniform over her unmistakable baby bump. Before then, it could have been passed off as weight gain, but now her belly practically screamed pregnant.

She was prepared though. Her uniform pants had been altered to accommodate her stomach, and she had a small collection of maternity-style, slate-gray tops. Attached to her belt was one of the old cable housings her mother had used in police work years before. Theoretically, she was every bit as imposing and professional as ever.

But the belly ruined the illusion. How could a person be intimidated by a pregnant woman when their first instinct was to eagerly feel the baby bump? But it would have to do.

Amazingly, the press still hadn't wise up. They'd ambushed Tenzin several times to learn of the situation with the hussies. They'd pestered Katara too. But somehow, they'd forgotten Lin and Tenzin had been a couple for years.

Lin's new attire would end that though. The moment anyone aside from her officers saw her, the cat would be out of the bag and even the morons at the papers would put the puzzle together.

And so it was. Lin stayed busy in her office, but Saikhan informed her there was a swarm of reporters clamoring on the front steps.

"Want a police escort home?" Saikhan asked when she finished her shift for the day. "They can't get you if you're in a satomobile." He was only partly joking.

"I'm not ashamed of this. I can brave the cameras at least once," Lin said. "Besides, if I tell the truth, it won't be that big of a story. But I'd love to have you back me up."

"Yes ma'am. You need only say the word, and I'll arrest the lot of 'em."

The first pictures snapped of Lin Bei Fong upon her exit from police headquarters was of her laughing. Tenzin liked it so much, he cut it from several papers and saved the copies.

"Captain! Is the child Councilman Tenzin's?"

Lin looked the asker straight in the eye. "Yes." Then she walked purposefully down the steps. The crowd moved with her. Saikhan tagged along, glaring at all the reporters in general.

"So you don't deny having illicit relations with Tenzin while he was engaged?"

"He wasn't engaged. Not at the time."

"Captain! Is this the reason the young women were sent from Air Temple Island and the wedding was cancelled?"

"Of course it is," she answered without breaking stride.

"Captain! Will you be marrying Councilman Tenzin?"

"It's a possibility, but there are no plans."

"Captain! Do you intend to resign from police service?"

"_Never._"

"Captain! Has the pregnancy affected your relationship with Councilman Tenzin?"

It was getting ridiculous. All the big questions had been asked, and Lin was in no mood to nitpick over the minutia of her pregnancy. She stopped in her tracks. "Unless someone has a sensible question to ask, I must ask you all to be on your way." She glanced back at Saikhan. "My friend, Sgt. Saikhan, would be happy to assist anyone that finds this request difficult to follow."

The reporters grumbled in protest, but they weren't up to challenging two police officers. In a way, Lin had taken the fun out of the interview with her straightforward answers. Still, they would find a way to twist the story to make it as mysterious and scandalous as possible without being prosecuted for libel. Saikhan only had to use his cables once before every last reporter got the message.

"Thanks," Lin nodded when everyone had scattered.

"Do you want me to walk you all the way home?"

"Why not."

Lin would come to regret accepting his offer.

* * *

A/N: Originally, this was supposed to be two separate chapters. Even mooshed together, it makes for a short-ish chapter. Oh well. There aren't any details I feel need to be added. I'm happy just moving this story along.


	20. Helpful

Lin and Saikhan arrived at Lin's building at about the same time as Tenzin. They filled Tenzin in with the particulars of the encounter with the reporters, and Tenzin graciously invited Saikhan to have dinner with them.

"You'll have to excuse us. We don't actually know what we're having yet, but it'd be great to have company."

Saikhan nodded, but looked to Lin. "Captain?"

Lin wasn't thrilled about the idea. Yes, Saikhan was a friend, but he was also a coworker. Her apartment was private. But…what could it hurt? "Only if you do the dishes," she said.

Saikhan smiled, and they headed up.

The evening was much more fun than Lin anticipated. The meal was lively. The conversation was interesting and filled with laughter. Saikhan had a great sense of humor. After they finished eating, they moved to the living room to talk even more. Lin and Tenzin always made fine conversation between the two of them, but the dynamic of a third person was a pleasant change neither had realized they were missing.

Eventually, Lin had to excuse herself to the bathroom, and on her way back, she spotted a spideroach scuttling across the floor.

"Tenzin!" she shrieked.

Both men were on their feet in an instant. "What is it?" they asked in unison.

"Come kill it!" Lin hissed. She was blocked off from the living room until the creature was dead.

With a small chuckle, Tenzin walked over, crouched down and scooped it up.

"Stop touching it! Don't do that!"

"They're harmless. This one isn't even that big," Tenzin reasoned, peeking at it through his cupped hands.

"I don't care. Get rid of it," Lin demanded.

Tenzin crossed to the window and tossed it into the wind.

Saikhan was grinning ear to ear when Lin reclaimed her seat across from him. "The captain is afraid of spideroaches," he marveled.

Lin frowned. "No. It's just…pregnancy hormones stuff," she lied.

"The woman who makes grown men cry can't even kill a spideroach," the young man continued impudently.

"They can fly," Lin growled. "And they're disgusting. Imagine that thing landing on you."

"Anyone else would brush it off and be on their way. But not you," he chuckled. "This is gold! I've struck gold!"

"Don't you dare tell a soul!" Lin warned through gritted teeth.

Saikhan shook his head. "This is too good to keep quiet."

Lin clenched her fists. "This is the last time anyone ever comes to my apartment. And I think it's time for you to leave."

"But Captain, I'm having such a great time," Saikhan argued with a smile.

"Tenzin!"

Tenzin had frozen by the window and watched the scene unfold while suppressing laughter. At Lin's call, he straightened up and forced his face neutral.

"Make him leave. I'm going to bed." And she stomped to the bedroom.

Tenzin opened the door and shrugged at Saikhan. "It was a great evening. Thanks for coming."

The young man sauntered to Tenzin and shook his hand. "Thanks for the invitation. You've opened my eyes to another world."

For the next week, Lin found face spideroaches placed strategically throughout her office. The first time, she screamed so loudly, a couple of officers passing by burst through the door in their hurry to help her. They were barely able to contain their laughter.

After that, she limited her reactions to startles and gasps. Except when she encountered a specimen that turned out to be real. She shouted Saikhan's name with enough ire to impress even her mother.

The whole department knew about her phobia, but Saikhan was the only person cheeky enough to tease her. She regretted wholeheartedly letting him anywhere near her home.

Soon after the beginning of Lin's third trimester, Katara recommended she return to bed-rest. Around the same time, Pema showed up. She was technically a guest of Katara's, staying on Air Temple Island, but she spent most of her time with Lin.

"I'm here to help you," she announced the first day she knocked on Lin's door.

Lin was overjoyed to see the young woman. "Oh Pema! Come in, come in! But be careful; I might not let you out."

Once they were seated comfortably, Lin took Pema's hands in her own and asked, quite seriously, "How are you?"

Pema offered a half smile. "I'm better," she answered. When Lin raised an eyebrow, she added, "Really, I am. It was silly for me to be upset in the first place."

"I don't think so," Lin disagreed.

"But it was. Tenzin's never been mine. Not even close in fact. I was being silly to miss him so much. Especially when I knew he was so happy."

Lin narrowed her eyes. Pema wasn't lying as far as she could detect. "You're not uncomfortable then?"

"Not at all. I'm here to help you during the advanced stages of your pregnancy as a good friend. There's no reason to be uncomfortable."

"Whatever you say," Lin conceded. "Well, do you want to say hello?" She patted her belly slightly.

Pema eagerly reached forward and felt Lin's stomach.

"She's probably sleeping right now. She usually does around this time. Though when she wakes up, I'll be sure to let you feel a kick or two," Lin said.

Pema was astounded by the gentleness in her voice. And also her word choice. "She?"

"Well, we don't actually know, but that's what we call her," Lin explained. "Tenzin insisted at the beginning."

"Do you have any names in mind?"

Lin shrugged. "We've discussed it a little, but we can't agree on anything except the fact we don't like family names. We want it to be something new. And that's as far as we get."

Tenzin greeted Pema warmly when he returned from work, but Lin could tell he was uneasy. There was only a short, polite conversation before Pema excused herself.

"What do you think?" she asked him when Pema was gone.

"About what?"

"Pema being around. You didn't ask her to stay for dinner."

Tenzin frowned and looked forlornly at the door. "Didn't I? That was rude, I should've—"

Lin cut him off. "She wouldn't have accepted the offer, so perhaps it's best you didn't make it. There's no need to feel bad."

He simply sat on the couch and didn't respond, apparently deep in thought.

"Does she make you uncomfortable?" Lin asked, sitting beside him.

Tenzin turned his neck sharply to look at her. "Do you think she should?"

Lin shook her head. "Not necessarily. Though, I'm not sure how you left things with her."

"I suppose she _does_ make me feel a tad out of sorts," Tenzin admitted. "She's a lovely girl, but I just feel like I'm out of the loop with her. I don't understand why you or my mother have taken such a shine to her. What am I missing?"

"I think it's because we all have something in common," Lin mused, interlocking her fingers with his.

"What's that?"

_We all love you._ But she didn't say it aloud. It would make Tenzin even more confused. Instead she changed the subject. "She'll be by every day so you don't have to worry about me while you're at work. I'm in excellent hands with Pema."

Pema turned out to be a life saver. The bigger Lin's belly grew, the sicker Lin felt. But Pema was always willing to do whatever she could to help. She read out loud to Lin from novels and police reports alike. She made meals. She cleaned up. There was no request Lin could make that Pema wouldn't promptly fulfill to the best of her abilities.

It was definitely a challenge. Lin was often unreasonable due to mood swings and nausea and being uncomfortable in general. After asking for one thing, she'd often change her mind as soon as Pema produced it and crankily ask for another. Pema wasn't afraid to scold her for being so fickle, but it was always good-naturedly with a smile. Lin was infinitely grateful.

But the best thing Pema did happened when she though Lin was asleep. She talked to the baby.

"Oh don't worry, Love," Lin once heard her say when Lin was having a lie down after a small argument between the two of them. "Your mother might be acting like an ornery beast now, but she's really fantastic. In fact, you couldn't ask for parents that want you more than yours do."

One day Pema asked Lin why she never cooed or used a baby voice when she talked to the baby herself. Lin simply replied that such things were foolish. Later Pema whispered to the baby, "Good luck, Love. Your daddy will spoil you absolutely, but your mother's got too much sense for that. She's an only child too, you know. Still, she'll love you more than you can bear, but I wonder if you'll realize it."

Another time, Lin nearly dozed off while Pema read to her, but forced herself to stay awake long enough to hear what the girl said to the baby. "I can't wait to meet you, Love. I can hardly imagine what an amazing person you'll be, with parents like yours… Oh… I hope I'm not pressuring you. Don't ever feel like you have to live up to anyone's expectations but your own."

The most extraordinary thing about these little exchanges was the baby's reaction. She positively hummed. It was a response only Lin or Tenzin's voice had ever produced before. Not Katara nor Toph. The baby only hummed for her parents and, for some reason, Pema.

* * *

A/N: Here's the url for the alternate ending which proceeds from this point in the story. s/9040706/1/Alternate-Ending


	21. Still

Lin sat straight up in bed, suddenly wide awake and unsure why. She glanced around the room. Everything was silent. Everything was still.

_Everything was still._

Her blood ran cold. Her entire body began to tremble. The movement jolted Tenzin awake.

"What is it?" he asked groggily. He instinctively placed a hand on her stomach. "It's too early for the baby—"

Lin's shock melted away, and a mournful wail tore from her throat. It struck Tenzin to the core. She didn't have to say a word. That unearthly sound confirmed his worst fear. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her and took her into his lap. His tears rained down on her hair as hers wet his chest. They wept together in silence. Nothing they could say would do justice to their grief.

Eventually, the tears ran out. Lin turned her head from Tenzin's embrace. Both stared at the wall without knowing for certain that the other hadn't fallen asleep. While their bodies were numb, their minds raced.

Even with all the worry and care in the first trimester, Lin had never really thought the baby would die. Her stubbornness kept her believing that everything would be fine with her child. Now that it had happened, she was completely unprepared. But was there a way to be ready for something like this? No. It was a blow with enough strength to break anything.

She wondered what she had done to deserve it much as she had wondered so many years before. Did the Spirits think her unfit to be a mother? Was she being punished? Before, thinking of the answers to such questions made her angry. But now, her organ of emotion was filled to the brim with despair and had no room for wrath.

Tenzin couldn't push the image he'd created of his child from his mind. He pictured her at each stage of her life. As an infant, as a toddler, playing, learning to airbend, attending school, getting into mischief, receiving her tattoos, bringing home boys, and on and on. He couldn't see her with any face except Lin's. Though, his daughter's face would be softer, more prone to smiling. But…he'd never know what she really looked like. His mental creation was the only form of his daughter that would ever exist.

Spirits. He never wanted to move from where he was then. There was no point.

Near dawn, Lin spoke. Her voice was hoarse and hardly above a whisper. "What do we do?"

Tenzin pulled her tighter against him. It seemed an hour passed before he replied in despair. "Nothing. We do nothing."

And they did nothing.

* * *

Pema knocked on the door to Lin's apartment, but there was no answer. She let herself in. The apartment was dark, being on the west side of the building and having all the drapes drawn. She poked her head into the kitchen. Everything looked undisturbed. "Lin?" she called, slowly making her way to the bedroom.

When she reached the door, she knocked and called out again. "Lin, are you here?" She tried to open the door, but it was locked. That had never happened before. With still no response from Lin, Pema began to panic. She jiggled the door handle and called Lin's name again. Then she stopped to listen with her ear to the door.

"I'm here." Lin's voice was unlike Pema had ever heard before. It wasn't just sad, it was heartbroken. Could steel break?

"Thank the Spirits! Can…Can I come in?"

There was no reply.

"Lin?" Pema repeated.

She heard the lock click, and the handle turned without her touch. But the door didn't open completely. There was only a crack.

Apprehension filled Pema. She stood awhile with her hand on the door put not pushing it. Part of her mind screamed Lin was in trouble and needed her help. The rest of her was terrified of what she'd find.

She saw Tenzin first as she eased open the door. He sat on the side of the bed, staring at the floor. She saw his hand barely touching Lin's. Lin was leaning back against the headboard with one hand mindlessly stroking her belly. Neither looked at Pema. Lin's normally vibrant eyes looked gray and utterly lifeless.

Pema brought a hand to her mouth. Tears pooled in her eyes before her mind really registered what the scene meant. She couldn't take it. She pulled the door closed and rushed to the kitchen to phone Katara. Once Katara was on her way, she sank into the couch and cried.

* * *

Katara barely noted Pema sitting in the living room. All her attention was focused on reaching her son and Lin. When she swept the door open, neither reacted. They were statues except for the slow trailing of Lin's hand. Only when Katara placed both hands on Lin's stomach did the woman make a sound.

The whimper prompted Tenzin to turn his gaze back to Lin and clasp her hand as his mother examined her.

"I'm so sorry," Katara said once she was certain of the baby's death.

Lin's shoulders shook, and Tenzin was quick to steady them. "Why?" she asked, tears falling down her face.

"It's almost impossible to know. Sometimes it just…happens," Katara explained quietly. She had to look away for a moment when Lin choked on a sob.

"What happens now?" Tenzin asked. His question was for his mother, but his eyes were focused on the top of Lin's head. He pressed his lips to her hair.

"I…I can induce labor now…or the body will…will do it naturally in a couple weeks."

Lin looked to Tenzin. He was as lost as she was. "I can't… I mean… I don't know. I need my mother."

* * *

Toph's was silent grief. Her face was wet, but she didn't say a word. She held Lin tight to her bosom and rubbed her daughter's back as she cried. Katara managed to tear Tenzin away to give them privacy.

When mother and daughter finally spoke to each other, the conversation was punctuated with sniffles and sobs.

"I don't want to let her go," Lin wept. "But I also can't…can't…"

"I think it's best you finish it. All at once. You'll be torn apart if you don't," Toph advised.

"But she's mine."

"She is, love, she is. But it won't make it better to keep her. It's not the same."

"I can't feel her anymore," Lin whispered. "If only… Just one more heartbeat."

"Let her go, Lin. You need to."

Toph was right.

"Katara!" Lin called shakily. Her voice refused to rise above a normal speaking level.

Katara was followed anxiously by Tenzin. "It won't be pleasant, Lin. Induced labor…"

Lin bit her lip. "Doesn't matter. I've made my decision."

"There is no good way for this to happen," Toph added.

* * *

The baby was a boy.

For the longest time, Lin held him in her arms, closed her eyes and imagined what her life could have been. While she held the baby, Tenzin held her. She kissed the baby's delicate forehead and wept.

Katara wasn't able to take the infant away until Lin fell asleep.

Lin dreamt.

_At first, all was darkness. The only light was far in the distance, but it was moving closer. Soon, Lin recognized Aang in the soft cloud of light. It wasn't until he knelt next to her that she realized she was sprawled on the ground._

_ "Lin," he said gently. When he touched her arm, she was filled with unexpected warmth. "I know you're hurt."_

_ An understatement. All of Lin ached. Her body, her mind and her soul. But she didn't have the energy to form any words._

_ "I'm not allowing you to give up though. I'll help you. Your son will help you too."_

_ Lin finally found her voice. "What do you mean?"_

_ "His spirit will give you strength." Aang waved his hand and another man appeared. It was a young man, tall but built sturdier than Aang or Tenzin. He had dark, dark hair and light blue eyes and a face that was familiar but just different enough to be new._

_ Lin reached out to him, and he also knelt beside her to grab her hand._

_ "Mother."_

Lin opened her eyes. She was still cradled in Tenzin's arms. Katara was laying the baby in a sort of basket.

"His name is Fen."

* * *

A/N: Sorry guys. Don't voodoo me too hard. If you didn't already know, this story will have an alternate ending that does not include this chapter and beyond, so don't cry too hard. Though, I wonder how many people will actually cry at this. I can't tell if I just write with no emotion or whether I'm just too removed from this story to be brought to tears.

Also, Fen. Feng is a Chinese name that means Wind. But I don't like Feng, so I shortened it. Turns out Fen is a name too, and it's a girl's name. That doesn't matter. Mako is also a girl's name, but you know... Whatever.

Finally, this chapter is obscenely short. I had to force myself to add more to it. The first draft was just "Happening, happening, happening." (Note the groups of staccato sentences.) Eh. But I hope it's fine now. Ish.


	22. Mourning

Tenzin tightened his hold on Lin. The first snow of the season had fallen the night before, and though the sun was bright, the air was brisk. He wanted her to be warm. But he knew she wasn't trembling from the weather. The coldness that enveloped her came from within. Still, he hoped his comforting touch helped.

Katara cleared the snow from a small patch of ground next to the marble marker Toph had placed earlier that day. Toph bent the earth to form the little grave. Lin and Tenzin placed the tiny casket beside the hole. Lin stayed kneeling so she could keep a hand protectively on the box, so Tenzin stayed by her side on his knees while everyone else stood. Pema stood furthest away. She was the only attendee that wasn't family. She stayed respectfully quiet and dabbed at her eyes as she watched.

Katara said a few words. Tenzin wished he had listened more carefully, but his mind was too clouded with grief to pay attention to much else than Lin. She whispered to the casket in a voice to low for Tenzin to hear, close as he was.

Toph said her bit when Katara finished, then everyone looked to Tenzin.

He swallowed thickly. "You changed our lives, Fen. We…" What could he possibly say? "We love you." Tears overpowered him.

Lin was silent when everyone waited for her to speak her piece. She stared at the grave. Never had she imagined the earth to be so abhorrent. Tenzin had proposed they cremate the child after Airbending custom, but she'd wanted her baby to return to the earth—her earth. She'd thought there would be comfort in resting the body in something so familiar. But faced with the unforgiving hole in the hard, hard ground, she felt hopeless, almost sick.

Eventually, she removed her hands from the casket. "It's time for him to…"

She didn't need to finish. Toph used the earth to lower the little box to the bottom of the grave.

"Cover him too…" Let it be final. Maybe she would find closure when the earth had him completely.

Toph obeyed. The white marble headstone was all that connected Fen to the spot then. Lin stroked a finger along the engraving. Usually, she enjoyed the feel of marble. It wasn't as pleasing as steel, but it had a presence that made her feel confident and calm.

Not then.

Just like the earth, the stone betrayed her.

She turned to Tenzin and threw both arms around his neck. "I need to go home," she whispered tearfully in his ear.

He lifted Lin to her feet where she leaned heavily against him as if he were a crutch.

"Thank you for coming," he said to his mother, Pema and Toph. Lin nodded weakly in agreement.

"Can we help? Should we come back to the apartment with you?" Katara asked.

Lin shook her head. "Not today."

The pair made their way slowly from the cemetery. Lin's imminent collapse didn't happen until they reached her building. Tenzin carried her to the apartment and laid her in their bed.

"Don't go," she said sharply when he made to leave the room. "Don't you dare leave me alone."

He held her hand until she fell asleep.

* * *

Toph and Katara visited the next morning. Katara came bearing a White Lotus summons.

"No!" Tenzin exclaimed. "My son isn't even buried a full day, and they're already raring to marry me off?" He'd intended the words to be full of righteous anger, but midway through his voice broke, and the only emotion left was sorrow.

Toph objected too. "What kind of monsters are those people?" she growled. "Were you the only elder on the council with a soul?"

The loud conversation drew Lin from the bedroom. "Are you talking about the White Lotus? What do they want?"

"Tenzin will have to see. They explicitly said he was to be the only person to come," Katara said gloomily.

"Now?" It would be the first time since Fen's death that Tenzin would be apart from Lin. She wasn't sure she could handle it.

"Practically, yes. I'm sorry," Katara answered.

Tenzin embraced Lin and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back as soon as they let me. Try to let your mother and mine help you while I'm gone."

Lin nodded feebly.

* * *

"Master Tenzin," the White Lotus leader greeted smoothly.

Tenzin stiffly tilted his head in acknowledgement. "What horror will you spring on me now?"

A few elders murmured to their neighbors.

"We express all proper condolences for your loss," the leader said solemnly. "But our mission is too important to be put on hold much longer. You must be married and the Airbenders must continue."

Tenzin said nothing. Instead, he mourned inwardly.

"We intend to bring Miss Kimi back—"

"Kimi wouldn't marry me. Not anymore," Tenzin interjected.

The elder was taken aback. "Er, then I suppose we'll find a, ah, different set of young women and…well… give you another year to…"

"No. No more girls. Certainly not now. Can't you allow me to mourn my lost child before thrusting more upon me?"

"Of course a short mourning period would be allowed."

"A year. Let me grieve with Lin for a year. Give us time to prepare," Tenzin demanded.

The room buzzed with whispered conversations. The White Lotus leader consulted the elders directly to his left and right.

"We will accept under one condition. At the end of the year, you will be married to a young lady of our choosing," he offered sternly.

Tenzin gawked. "A complete stranger?"

"It's the price you must pay to have your year."

"I accept," Tenzin said coldly. "I suppose it doesn't matter who you force me to marry. Just leave me and Lin in peace."

* * *

The news appalled Katara and Toph, but Lin didn't seem to mind. She simply clutched Tenzin's hand as he explained the whole meeting.

"They're willing to arrange a loveless marriage, and you accepted? Spirits! I hope I'll be able to reason with them. We'll find a better solution," Katara worried.

"You'll do nothing of the sort. I really don't want it any other way," Tenzin disagreed.

"Arranged marriage isn't for you," Toph said just loudly enough to command attention. "My parents' marriage was arranged. I think you can take my word when I say it's not the best environment for children."

"All the options end in arranged marriage," Tenzin growled. "Can't you see that? This option just happens to be the least work."

"Let's not worry about it now," Lin proposed. Everyone hushed immediately. "Tenzin bought us a year. That's good enough for me."

* * *

Tenzin observed three varieties of days that Lin cycled through. The order was random, and he ultimately decided that they depended on the dreams she had the night before.

The first type was marked by red, puffy eyes and being unable to form a sentence without a sob. On such days, Lin was inconsolable unless Tenzin held her. Those days might have been a step in the wrong direction for coping, but at least Lin was honest and passionate.

The second kind was nearly the opposite and the most painful for Tenzin to witness. Her expression was vacant because her mind was far away. She didn't speak much those days. Sometimes, she would pause in the middle of a task and remain frozen in thought until Tenzin gently touched her arms and murmured something comforting in her ear. It was like living with not just a ghost, but the ghost of a lost child. He'd never seen her so weak.

On the third sort of day, she was nearly herself. The only difference was the amount of cynicism she injected into every action. Tenzin didn't like to see her so angry.

Really, none of the days seemed healthy, but they had one thing in common that made Tenzin grateful. Lin never tried to push him away. His touch and voice were always welcome and often sought after.

"I honestly think I'd die if you weren't here," Lin murmured one night before they settled to sleep. "How are you so strong when your heart is so broken?"

Although Tenzin's grief was great, he knew it couldn't compare with Lin's. She had a bond with Fen he could barely comprehend. That was the only way he could explain it. But somehow, he wasn't sure how to share it with Lin. "I'm only able to carry on because I know you need me," he said pensively.

"I do. Spirits know I do," Lin whispered.

* * *

A/N: I foresee this story ending a lot earlier than I had expected. Whether it's because I'm tired of this story or there's just not as much to say as I thought is anyone's guess. Still, maybe 6 more chapters? And I apologize again for any emotional trauma I wrought on you.

Also, pretend this chapter isn't so short.


	23. Bending

It was the first sort of day for Lin: overemotional and full of tears. Tenzin was loath to say anything that would add to her sadness, but it had to be done.

He judged the best time to be after lunch when they sat for a calm game of pai sho. "I have to return to work tomorrow morning," he said while he waited for Lin to take a turn.

Lin's bottom lip quivered. In her head, she understood life must go on, and it was foolish for Tenzin to spend so much time away from city hall. In fact, she would have asked him about it before then if the idea didn't feel her with dread.

"If you want, my mother can keep you company. Or Pema. She's still at Air Temple Island with my mother," Tenzin suggested. It seemed to be the wrong thing to say because Lin burst into tears.

"I feel like such a burden," she managed to stammer. "It's silly for me to be tended like this."

Their game forgotten, Tenzin moved to sit by Lin so she could nestle into his side. "I'm not tending you," he murmured. "I'm supporting you through your grief because I love you. Never feel as if I'm doing it out of obligation or as a chore."

Lin made a noise in her throat she intended to be a growl, but it ended up a strained gurgle. "I know that," she frowned. "But Pema or Katara…"

Tenzin rubbed his hand soothingly along her arm. "They love you too. They'd be happy to spend the time with you," he assured her.

Once his words sunk in, Lin let out a moan. "Spirits, I've scarcely talked to Pema since before…before everything happened." After a few deep breaths, she let out a shaky laugh. "I suppose I have to let her visit."

"Yes. That's a better way to think of it. She'll only be over to visit you and make sure you're okay."

Lin wiped a residual tear from her cheek and sighed. "I'm glad that's sorted. She can come over for a little while, and not every day. And Katara can come whenever she wants, too." She gave Tenzin a shove. "Now get back to your spot because it's your move."

* * *

Lin had started the day with the intent to be back to her old self, but her resolve quickly withered when she was alone. It appeared the day would be another overemotional one.

Pema didn't turn up until Tenzin had been gone more than an hour. When she arrived, it was with an attitude to help Lin move on. She would be sympathetic, but she'd also put her foot down if Lin was being too unreasonable. Of course, she'd take it slow. It was only a week after the funeral after all. But there'd be no walking on eggshells.

Unfortunately, Lin wept when she saw her friend. She cried over her lunch. She sobbed against Pema's shoulder. All with no provocation. Tenzin had warned Pema this might happen, but she thought he'd been exaggerating. She let Lin cry all she wanted because she found she didn't have the heart to stop her.

Things got interesting later in the day. When Pema closed a closet door, the handle caught on her bracelet and the chain broke. With a frown, she picked it off the floor and brought it to Lin.

"Do you think you could fix this for me? It's my mother's."

Lin took one look and shook her head.

"Please. It would just take a tiny bit of metalbending on this piece," Pema urged, gesturing to the jewelry. Her eyes widened when she noticed the tears welling in Lin's eyes. What had she said to upset her? "Lin?"

"I would if I could," Lin said quickly before the tears took over. "But I haven't been able to earthbend since the funeral."

* * *

Tenzin went straight to see his mother after Pema informed him of Lin's confession.

Katara was saddened by the news but not as surprised as Tenzin and Pema.

"Do you have any idea what could have caused it?" Tenzin asked. He couldn't help but pace as his mother stood still.

"There are rare cases when grief blocks the ability to bend. Some say it's because the person lacks the will to bend. But I think it's more complicated than that," Katara explained softly.

"Will she recover?"

"Only when she's ready. Don't rush her or pressure her on this," Katara warned.

"Of course. But I want to be sure she's all right."

* * *

Lin met Tenzin at the door when he returned home. She practically threw herself on top of him, and he was barely able to catch her.

"Spirits," she said into his neck. "Not having you here was harder than I'd imagined."

"Why didn't you tell me about your bending?" Tenzin asked. He didn't mean to ignore her words, but his question was all he could think about it. He needed it answered before anything else happened.

"Oh."

She kept her hold around him, but her body stiffened.

"I don't know," she lied.

Tenzin pushed her shoulders back enough to be able to see her face. "I'm serious."

"It's not important," she replied evasively.

Tenzin sighed, realizing Lin wasn't going to reveal anything anytime soon. So he voiced his own theory. "Did you think I would treat you differently?"

He took her silence as affirmation.

"Just because you've been bending as long as I can remember doesn't mean your earthbending defines who you are in my eyes. You're the same person, and I'll always love you."

"I know."

"And you won't hide something like this from me again?"

"Spirits, Tenzin. You're doing a really good job at making me feel like a child," Lin complained.

He grinned. Then he took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply.

"That's better," she said breathlessly when they broke the kiss.

* * *

Lin opened the door expecting to see Pema but found her mother instead.

"I want you back at headquarters the day after tomorrow," Toph said, foregoing pleasantries.

Lin frowned. "I'm not ready to work. Spirits, I've hardly left the apartment in a month."

"Exactly. You're not getting any better because you've been stewing in your sorrow for too long. Work will do you good. It'll take your mind off everything."

"That's ridiculous," Lin argued. "There hasn't been enough time."

"There's been plenty of time. You've almost reached the end of your maternity leave anyway."

Toph might as well have punched Lin in the stomach. She gasped and crumpled forward, her hands on her thighs the only thing from keeping her from falling over. A wordless cry caught in her throat.

"Oh, Lin," Toph said sadly once she realized her mistake. "I didn't mean that." She placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Lin shrugged her away. "If I returned to work, everyone would say something like that," Lin said weakly. "It would only take one careless comment to break me down. I'm not ready to be stared at and whispered about."

"You're right. People will be thoughtless," Toph said. "But you need to face that. You're not acting like the Lin I raised. Where's my steel captain?"

"She's not here," Lin growled, blinking away tears. "She died with Fen."

Toph stood her ground. "Then I'll have to forge a new one. I'm ordering you to be on time for the early shift in two days." She left before Lin could tell her otherwise.

* * *

Tenzin came home the following evening to find Lin crying in a heap on the bedroom floor next to her uniform. He crouched beside her and rubbed her back. "What's wrong?"

Lin gestured to the pieces of metal without looking at Tenzin or saying a word.

"What about it?"

"I can't get the stupid thing on," she cried.

"I know metalbending is the _easiest_ way to put it on, but there are the clasps too, remember?" Tenzin pointed out.

"Of course I remember," she snarled.

Indeed, Tenzin realized that the front and back pieces were separated. Lin grabbed the front piece and held it up to him.

Brow raised, he accepted it. Almost out of habit, he ran his hand down it. The problem became obvious. The stomach was still bent to accommodate Lin's baby bump. Without the ability to bend it back, it would not only be ill-fitting but also serve as a cruel reminder.

"You don't have to wear it," Tenzin said, laying the piece down. "Your mother will understand. You'll just have to wear something else until you can metalbend again."

Lin heaved a shuddering sigh and wrapped both arms around one of Tenzin's. "You're right. I was just getting worked up about nothing again," she murmured. As an afterthought, she added, "Spirits, I'm sick of crying."

* * *

Toph was not amused when Lin arrived for work. "Where's your uniform? I can't send you on a patrol if you're dressed like a secretary." Of course, Lin looked nothing like a secretary, but her mother couldn't see that. All she could detect was the lack of metal on Lin's person.

"I can't put my uniform on without metalbending," Lin answered, trying to keep her cool.

Toph slapped a hand to her face. She'd forgotten about that. "This is unacceptable. Tomorrow, you'll be dressed appropriately. I suppose you'll just have to do paperwork for today."

"But I can't metalbend—"

"Yes you can. You've simply forgotten how. I suggest you remember quickly."

Lin seethed and glowered at her mother.

"That's an order, Captain."

Through clenched teeth, Lin managed a "Yes, Chief."

* * *

"She's unbelievable!" Lin raged as she stormed into her apartment.

Tenzin glanced up from his meditation. "Who?" he hazarded.

Lin stomped past him on her way to the bedroom. "My mother is a heartless—" The slamming of the door effectively blocked out the rest of her rant.

With a sigh, Tenzin dutifully followed her to the bedroom. He took his time, being in no hurry to enter the lair of this particular beast. When he finally opened the door, Lin was struggling to remove her shirt. Her hands were shaking too much to accomplish the task.

"Seriously," she carried on as if Tenzin had been listening intently the entire time. "What's she trying to do? Make a point or something?"

Tenzin strode to Lin and stayed her hands. He understood Toph's intention, though he disagreed with her method. "I believe she's just trying to help," he murmured. After a few moments, he'd undone her blouse and helped her shrug it away.

"Treating me like an incompetent rookie every time I do something she doesn't like isn't helping anything," Lin growled, stepping out of her pants. She rummaged through her wardrobe in search of a tank top. The task quickly frustrated her, and she slammed a drawer shut. She swore loudly when it closed on one of her fingers. "Where is my blasted—?" She stopped short when Tenzin handed her the item after retrieving it from the floor.

"Thank you," she muttered and ducked into the shirt.

"What's the problem, Lin?" Tenzin asked quietly.

Lin glared, even more agitated than before. "My mother, obviously, or haven't you been listening?"

"I mean, what's the real problem? I know there's one thing she did or said that's making you act this way."

"Act this way? I'm acting like a bloody Bei Fong," Lin shrieked. "So I guess you could say _everything my mother's ever done_ is the problem." She turned from Tenzin to furiously dig through a different drawer for some pants.

"Lin!"

Tenzin hadn't raised his voice against her in months. That he did then made Lin freeze. She slowly turned to face him.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Wordlessly, Lin sat upon the edge of the bed, pulling her knees to her chin. Tenzin sat beside her with an arm securely around her shoulders.

"She told me to metalbend," Lin said softly. "She knows I can't, but she _kept on_ telling me to _all day_. She hinted that she'd demote me if I didn't have it figured out by tomorrow."

Tenzin's hold tightened. How dare Toph do such a thing? Lin couldn't be made to bend by force.

"It's not just that I can't do it; I don't _want_ to. I'm afraid. I don't trust the earth anymore." She swiped a trembling hand across her eyes to catch her tears.

"There's no way your mother is serious. She thinks she can scare you back into bending, but she can't," Tenzin said. "When she sees she's wrong, she'll back off. Don't worry."

Lin kissed his cheek. "Thanks."

Tenzin only hoped he was right.

* * *

_Lin was on the floor crying over her uniform again. The bedroom door opened. Instead of Tenzin, Fen walked in._

_ "What are you doing?" he asked, sitting cross-legged next to her._

_ Lin wiped her eyes with both arms. "I should ask you the same thing."_

_ "I said I'd give you strength, so here I am," he said with a smile._

_ "Then I guess you already know what I'm doing," Lin said quietly. "Or rather, what I can't do."_

_ "Fair enough," Fen said with a shrug. "You don't want to earthbend anymore because you associate earthbending with my death."_

_ Lin swallowed and nodded._

_ "Don't think of my death, just think of me," he said, patting her arm. "I'm an earthbender like you." He took the front piece of uniform and smoothed a hand over the stomach. The metal flattened under his touch._

_ "Earth didn't betray you. And the Spirits didn't abandon you. They were just so eager to meet me, they couldn't bear for you to have me for long."_

_ "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, even compared to some of the nonsense Tenzin spouts. Have you been talking to him?"_

_ Fen laughed. Lin's heart ached when she realized how similar it was to her own laughter._

_ "No. I might see him if he needs me though. And what I said is true. Don't be afraid of the earth anymore. I love it, and I want you to love it again too."_

_ "I don't think I can. I miss you too much."_

_ "You don't have to miss me. You can feel me again every time you bend. I promise."_

* * *

Lin's eyes flashed open. It was still dark outside. Perhaps three in the morning. She scrambled out of bed and to the pieces of her uniform heaped in the corner of the room. She examined the front piece. The baby bump was gone.

A sob of joy escaped her. With fumbling fingers, she redid the clasps on the shoulders and stood. She spread her arms wide with her back to the metal. After a deep breath, she twisted a foot against the floor, and the uniform draped itself over her body, a perfect fit once again.

"What are you doing?" Tenzin groaned from the bed.

"Nothing," she whispered. She climbed back into bed.

"Are you sleeping in your uniform now?" Tenzin asked groggily.

"Yes."

"Why the Spirits are you doing that?"

"Shhh. Just go back to sleep."

He grumbled something about sleeping next to a statue but was soon asleep again.

Lin lay awake, occasionally bending the hem of her uniform back and forth between her fingers. Every time she bent the metal, she swore she felt the slightest of heartbeats flutter once more in her womb.

* * *

A/N: Oh my gosh, this chapter was really hard to write for some reason. I just got hung up after Lin tells Pema she can't earthbend. Though, when I finally figured out how to proceed, it all came gushing.

I hope you don't think the last part is weird. Just go with it.


	24. Okay

An unexpected visitor came to call on Tenzin when he was packing up for the day. The door was open, so Toph entered unannounced.

"Is Lin really okay?"

Tenzin started at her presence and blurted an answer before considering the question. "What do you mean?"

Toph dropped into a chair in front of his desk. "At headquarters and on the job, Lin seems just like her old self. Though, she's perhaps a bit more…abrasive than she was. I need to know if it's an act or if she's finally alright. I figured you're the only person that could know."

It was a good question. Lin had been back at work for a few months now. He'd noticed her return to normal, but it had been gradual. "I suppose it was an act at the beginning but not anymore," Tenzin answered. "She's finished grieving and has moved past it all in my opinion."

"There's no difference between her behavior now and her behavior before?"

Tenzin frowned. "I wouldn't say that. There are probably a thousand little differences that I don't notice anymore, but I believe Lin truly is fine."

Toph stood, having accepted Tenzin's response. "I'm glad you're taking care of her."

* * *

All the way home, Tenzin pondered the conversation with Toph. Was Lin wearing a mask even around him? Maybe she wasn't okay at all, and she was just shutting him out with the rest of the world.

It seemed ridiculous, but he couldn't help worrying. Instead of gliding to the window in the main room, he entered through the bedroom. He wasn't spying on Lin; he just wanted to see how she acted when she was alone. He crept soundlessly from the bedroom.

Lin was curled up on the couch with a novel. One hand rested on her stomach. That was an action Tenzin had noticed long ago, but he didn't think it was a conscious move. The book must have been amusing because Lin laughed out loud. Tenzin smiled. She was fine. Still, he continued to watch her silently.

"There's a letter for you, love," Lin said at some length without looking at him.

"How long have you known I was here?"

"Only a few pages."

Tenzin chuckled and crossed to the side table where Lin had dropped the mail. The only letter addressed to him bore the seal of the White Lotus.

"Read it aloud, will you," Lin demanded, still without looking away from her book.

With a sigh, Tenzin unfolded the note. "Dear Master Tenzin, we would like to remind you that half your year has gone by. We advise you to begin distancing yourself from Ms. Bei Fong as you will be a married man in six month's time. Your future wife has been appointed. If you should like to meet her prior to your wedding, please contact us. We should be happy to arrange a meeting. Regards, the White Lotus."

The only sound in response from Lin was the turning of a page.

Tenzin dropped the letter and its envelope back onto the little table. He sat next to Lin and placed his hands gingerly on her shoulder and thigh.

Lin snapped her book shut with a deep breath. "I know I was grateful for your little deal with the White Lotus at the time, but Spirits, it was idiotic."

"How is it worse than any of the other options I would have been given?"

"They're going to land you with the most vapid, clingy slip of a girl they can find _out of spite_ and there'll be nothing you can do about it. You'll have no chance to be happy," Lin steamed.

"Happy?"

For a moment, Lin seemed stumped. She opened her mouth but made no sound for a few moments before pulling it back together. "Of course. You should be happily married, not miserably so. It's for the rest of your life you know."

Her words made Tenzin uncomfortable. He couldn't help but think there was some foreboding subtext he was overlooking. But he pushed it from his mind. "What can be done now? I made a mistake, and I'll have to live with it, but not yet." He moved to brush a lock of hair from her face but lingered on her cheek. "Can't we enjoy the time we have left without this negativity?"

He could tell by Lin's eyes that she absolutely disagreed with this approach, but she softened when he traced his fingers down her arm. She pulled herself upright so she could rest her chin on his shoulder.

"That sounds totally irresponsible," she breathed, reaching her palm across his chest. "But very appealing." She kissed his jaw.

She might be done talking about it for now, but this wasn't the end of Lin's worry over Tenzin's predicament.

* * *

Pema was back in Republic City. She'd returned home for a couple months with the excuse she couldn't intrude on Katara's hospitality any longer and that she missed her family. But she found she couldn't stay away from the city for long.

On her first day off during Pema's visit, Lin invited the young woman to eat lunch with her at a café.

After ascertaining that Lin was okay, Pema launched into a summary of her last few months. "I'm always surprised by how quiet things are when I go home. I mean, Air Temple Island is very peaceful, but it's still near the bustling city and all that entails."

Lin nodded. "I understand." She urged Pema to continue with a wave of her hand and a gentle, "Go on." She was only somewhat interested in Pema's words. This outing had a specific purpose, and she was eager to get through the niceties so she could ask what was really on her mind.

"I've talked enough about myself," Pema said at long last. "What's happening with you?"

"I've had a few questions on my mind. They're rather personal, so I hope you don't mind my asking," Lin began.

"Oh go ahead."

"I want the truth, so if you don't want to answer a question, I'd prefer you say so rather than make up something for my benefit."

Pema smiled. "Is this an official police interrogation?"

Lin offered a half smile. "Of course not. Habit, you know. I'll try to be nice, but I won't beat around the bush. You came to Air Temple Island for the first time already in love with Tenzin. Did you ever stop loving him during your initial stay?"

Pema blinked. "I certainly wasn't expecting that. Okay. Hmm," she mused. "I really have to think about that." She stirred her tea as she thought. "I honestly think the answer is no. I never did."

Lin raised an eyebrow. "Even after the shenanigans with Ahnah? Even with his marked preference for Kimi? And when you found out I was pregnant?"

"_You_ loved him though it all, didn't you?"

Lin's countenance darkened. She opened her mouth to respond, but Pema cut her off before she could say something she'd regret.

"I'm not comparing my love to yours. Not for an instant. Quite the opposite. See, I only ever loved him from afar. He never knew of my love nor reciprocated it. I guess you could say my life wasn't actually invested in things, so it made it easy to forgive him." She stopped to sip some of her tea.

What Pema had said was sufficient for Lin's purposes, but it was clear the girl had more to say, and Lin was intrigued.

"During his actions with Ahnah, I was more angry at him for hurting you than I was for him consorting with her. But being angry doesn't stop love. And I knew you two were together the entire time, so finding out you were pregnant was a surprise, but it didn't make me love him any more or less." Pema traced her finger around the rim of her teacup and averted her gaze before continuing.

"I suppose his dealings with Kimi were hardest on me. As you said, he had a preference for her, but I could see he didn't love her. He was settling for her, and I was angry he didn't want to settle for me instead. Then that idea made me sad because I loved him so much, and he shouldn't settle for anyone."

She glanced back at Lin. "Saying this out loud sounds rather pathetic, but I mean every word of it."

Her answer was the best Lin could have hoped for, but it broke her heart to admit it. She had to clear a large lump from her throat before she could ask the next question. "Do you still love him?"

"I—Well, I…yes. Yes I do. I'm sorry," Pema stammered.

"Don't apologize. You're fine. You're right. I just…" Everything was going as planed except for the aching. Lin hadn't counted on it hurting this much. "Last question then." She took a deep breath. "Will you marry him?"

"I…" Pema was dumbfounded. "Wha—Why—What do you mean?"

Lin gave the room a cursory glance before leaning in and speaking in a low tone. "Tenzin has to be married in six months. You know about the deal with the White Lotus. I don't want him to wed some stranger the fools in the White Lotus picked out. I want him to be happy. He could be happy with you."

"I still don't understand. How can I marry him if the White Lotus—"

"The White Lotus can hardly refuse if he announces he's marrying you. You were one of their original candidates. I concede that they might be a bit put out at being disobeyed, but it will all work out," Lin explained hurriedly.

"You want me…to marry Tenzin so he can be…happy?" Pema clarified, more than a little perturbed.

"That is correct."

"I…" she started, biting her lip.

Marrying Tenzin had been a dream of hers since she was very young.

"I…" she attempted with a swallow.

But Tenzin didn't love her. He loved Lin.

"I…" she managed, placing her hand over her mouth

Lin was giving her her blessing.

"I…" she breathed with a sigh.

That didn't mean Lin was giving up Tenzin.

"I can't answer that question right now."

* * *

A/N: First of all, sorry for being a month late with this chapter. I was going to write it over Thanksgiving, but I became obsessed with Once Upon a Time instead, and then I was catching up with Doctor Who and crying all the fangirl tears. Then finals and moving out of my apartment. Anyway. It's here now. I'm getting my wisdom teeth out tomorrow and considered writing it while I was loopy, but this is far kinder.

Also, I'd like to acknowledge the review by a Guest from last chapter. "IMHO Lin is overly OOC at this point. I just don't see her acting in such a pathetic way when canon has showed her as an iron lady. Grief does change people, but not so drastically." To this I say, you're totally right. Those chapters were harder to write because I was writing a psuedo-Lin. I have justifications for all decisions in regard to her characterization, but eh, excuses, excuses. We're getting back on the Lin train, and we won't be going back.


	25. Happy

Pema rolled over in her bed for what seemed the hundredth time. Her body was ready for sleep but her mind wouldn't shut up. Lin's shocking proposal had started a war in her head. On one hand, she thought she should've declined the offer outright. It was a stupid idea. Tenzin didn't love her, and a future together could only be filled with unhappiness. On the other hand, it was a childhood dream come to life. But she wasn't a child anymore. Spirits, she wasn't even a teenager anymore. She couldn't let fancy cloud her judgment.

She did want to help Tenzin though. She just didn't know how far she would go to do so.

Eventually, she tossed back her sheets and slipped on a robe. Some tea would calm everything down. Then maybe she could sleep.

To her surprise, Katara was already in the kitchen with a steeping pot of tea.

"What are you doing up so late?" Pema inquired, choosing to hover in the doorway instead of entering.

"I've been waiting for you, dear," Katara answered with a smile.

"What?"

"I knew there was something heaving weighing on you the moment you came back from your outing with Lin. I figured you'd need a listening ear sooner or later." Teasingly, she added, "I would've preferred sooner. You really seem to enjoy mulling on things."

Pema didn't smile back at the older woman. Nor did she move from the doorway.

"Well sit down. The sooner you let it out, the happier you'll be," Katara urged.

Reluctantly, Pema took a seat. She wasn't sure she wanted to tell Katara any of it. She was an interested party. Though, perhaps that was a good thing. At least she understood the circumstances.

Katara poured a cup for Pema and waited expectantly.

"Er, Lin asked me something at lunch. I don't know how to answer her," Pema said truthfully.

Katara answered only with a nod.

"She wants me to, um, marry Tenzin."

Katara's eyes widened and she cocked her head. "Goodness."

Pema shifted uncomfortably and fingered her teacup. "She says I'm Tenzin's chance for happiness."

"Well I say…" Katara said softly, stroking her chin. Pema waited, but Katara didn't offer any further comment. She just examined Pema with slightly narrowed eyes.

"So that's my problem," Pema said. "Thanks for the tea." She made to leave with her tea in tow, but Katara stopped her with a hand on her forearm.

"You don't think it's a good idea, then? You don't want to marry him?"

Pema frowned. "How could I possibly marry him knowing what I know?"

"What do you know?"

The young woman let out an exasperated sigh, more than a little upset. "For one thing, I know he doesn't love me. For another, I know they're sleeping together at this very moment. I can't put myself in the middle of that."

"You doubt Tenzin's ability to be faithful?"

"Absolutely. I mean, it's not just Tenzin. It's Lin too. As much as I love them both, I couldn't trust either of them to end their relationship. Well, you know what they're like. You know what's happened for the last two years."

"You're making assumptions based on the Lin and Tenzin you've observed in your time knowing them. From what you've seen, such assumptions make sense," Katara said thoughtfully. "But I've known them both their entire lives, and I'm coming to a different conclusion."

"I don't think that's very likely," Pema mumbled, raising her teacup to her lips.

"I'll have to help you come to my conclusion yourself, then, or at least a realization," Katara smiled. "Let me ask you a question. Who would it be easier to lie to: a stranger who you have no intention of liking or a good friend?"

"Obviously a stranger, but—"

"If Lin intended to continue having an intimate relationship with my son, would she bring you into it, based on your answer?"

"No, but—"

"She's finally realized that a life as the other woman would only bring her misery. And she told you her real intention." Katara gave Pema a look, inviting her to voice the intention.

"To…to make Tenzin happy," Pema said very softly. "Or rather for _me_ to make Tenzin happy."

"By asking you, a person he loves or will soon grow to love, to marry him, Lin is letting Tenzin go."

Pema bit her bottom lip. "But how can you be certain?"

"Ask her yourself. I'm sure she'll be very forward with you," Katara encouraged.

"I'm still going to need time with this," Pema said, looking at her tea.

"Of course, dear," Katara nodded. She rose to leave Pema with her thoughts, but stopped in the doorway. "I'm by no means telling you to accept or decline. I just want you to understand Lin's reasoning."

* * *

Pema didn't come to a decision that night. Nor did she decide the next day. Each time she thought she had an answer, she'd meditate on it just long enough for doubt to creep in, and she'd have to start over. And there was a lot to think about.

It was pretty obvious that Lin was working behind Tenzin's back. This was the sort of decision that the two should make together. So even if Lin really was ready to give Tenzin up, who knew how Tenzin would react? Lin seemed certain he would love Pema, but it would be hard for him to love anyone if he was still intent on Lin.

Fortunately, Pema was able to take her mind off marriage and love most of the time. She helped Katara cook and clean. She spent time with the Air Acolytes. She'd already befriended many of the acolytes on her previous visits. She'd even considered taking the formal steps to becoming an acolyte herself. Though, now things were more complicated.

Perhaps it was a good thing Lin hadn't told Tenzin of her plans. Pema wasn't sure she'd ever feel comfortable in his presence if she rejected a proposal that came directly from him. Of course, if it came from him, she'd be less inclined to say no. It was best not to dwell on it, Pema decided. It made her anxious.

But she wasn't able to procrastinate for too long. Less than a week after Lin's proposal, Katara informed Pema that Lin and Tenzin were coming to dinner.

"Don't worry, dear. Lin's not coming demanding an answer," Katara assured Pema in response to her stricken expression at this news. "She understands that it's a big decision and you have as long as you want to choose."

Nonetheless, Pema spent the rest of the day in a mental battle. She picked her answer as soon as she heard Lin and Tenzin's voices from elsewhere in the house. She wouldn't marry Tenzin. It was too complicated. After dinner, she'd pull Lin aside and tell her so.

It had been months since Pema had seen Tenzin. Even longer since she'd seen him happy. The sight of him took her breath away. _Spirits,_ she mentally gaped. Had he always been that tall? He'd shed a few layers of his usual robes due to the summer heat so his muscular arms were very much visible. But what really made Pema swoon was his smile. It was so genuine and kind and made his cheekbones look even more attractive.

The only bad aspect of that glorious smile was that it wasn't for her. It was entirely for Lin. He smiled like that because he loved her so much. Even the simple way he held her close to him with a light hand around her waist, tenderly stroking his thumb back and forth, told Pema of Tenzin's devotion to Lin.

It made it easier for Pema to keep her resolve to decline marriage to him.

However, as the night progressed, Pema became less sure of her decision.

She'd forgotten how kind Tenzin was. Throughout the meal, he engaged her in conversation that was more than polite. His interest in her was as sincere as his smile.

It soon became obvious to Pema that Lin had arranged this visit simply to make Pema spend time with Tenzin. While Pema and Tenzin chatted, Lin and Katara pretended to be discussing something, but when they though neither were watching, they'd watch the pair with sad smiles. This annoyed Pema at first, but when she made a particularly amusing remark, Tenzin's laugh was enough to make her temporarily forget about Lin.

Still, she wasn't convinced until Tenzin rose to help his mother with the dishes and patted her shoulder as he passed.

"Lin," Pema said after clearing her throat. Lin met her gaze immediately and quirked an eyebrow. "Will you come with me? I have to talk to you."

Wordlessly, Lin followed Pema from the dining area. They didn't go far, but Pema was confident they wouldn't be interrupted. For a moment, they stared at each other in silence while Pema decided her answer once and for all. Her shoulder still tingled where Tenzin had touched her. "I'll marry him," she said quietly. "But I have one condition."

Lin nodded solemnly. "What is it?"

"I need your word, your utmost promise, that you will not continue a relationship with him. I understand that you'll need a while for things to end completely, but I need to know with a surety that by the time we're married, Tenzin will be faithful to me." Pema searched Lin's eyes as the older woman processed her words. "You can be friends. You'll always be friends. I won't act overly jealous. I just…You know what I'm asking."

"I give my word," Lin said clearly. She wholeheartedly meant it. "I will tell Tenzin the new plan, and pending his approval, he'll move back to Air Temple Island by the end of the week. You'll have a few months to properly court, you'll be married, and Tenzin will be yours to love and…and hold." Lin quickly turned her head away and blinked away a tear or two.

Pema approached her and grasped both of her hands. "I'm so sorry things have to be this way for you. You don't deserve it," she whispered earnestly.

Lin took a shuddering breath and attempted a laugh. "This is what needs to be done. I can't be selfish forever." She allowed Pema to embrace her. "Don't be too sad for me. Be happy for yourself. You'll be married soon, and you should be excited."

Pema blushed. "Married. Oh. Two years ago I thought I was ready, but now…" She let out a nervous giggle.

"Am I interrupting something?" Tenzin stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"No," Lin assured him, her face quickly arranged into an expressionless mask.

"Pema, my mother asked if you'll help with some pastries for tea. She says you're the best," Tenzin said. He still wore a smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"Of course," Pema said. She left quickly, resisting the urge to eavesdrop on whatever would happen next.

* * *

"Pema's getting married?" Tenzin asked quietly. He and Lin had stepped outside for privacy.

"She might be. It's really up to you," Lin answered, looking him in the eye without difficulty.

"Lin?" he asked apprehensively.

"I've found a way for you to avoid marrying a stranger," Lin said unabashedly. "Marry Pema."

Tenzin gawked. "Pema? But why would I—? I wasn't under the impression that she…" He trailed off hopelessly, unsure whether he should be angry or not.

"She loves you. She's loved you for longer than you can imagine," Lin said. Her voice wasn't raised, but it was brimming with emotion. "I'm certain you can love her too."

"I don't want to love her," Tenzin retorted, heart pounding. He didn't recognize the adrenaline rush as fear.

"You will!" Lin asserted. "It's the only way you can be happy!"

"But _we're_ happy! You and me!" He held Lin tightly by the elbows, needing her near him. For once, Tenzin's voice was much louder than Lin's. The courtyard seemed to echo his words.

Lin sighed and bowed her head forward so her forehead rested on his chest. "Yes," she allowed quietly. "We are." She lifted her head up and stared at Tenzin with a furrowed brow. "But we won't be. It can't be us any longer."

And part of him knew she was right.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for another long delay. Holidays and whatnot. I'm starting to really worry about finishing this story. I've only got a little more than a month to be done with everything. That means a chapter a week at the least. More if I want to get the alternate ending done too.

Also, sorry if the end of this chapter seems messy/hurried/undeveloped. I really just threw it together for the sake of moving on.


	26. Reluctantly

Tenzin didn't say a word a he and Lin returned to the apartment on Oogi. Lin didn't press him. It had taken her weeks to face the necessity of all this. She couldn't expect him to do the same in only a few hours. But she _was_ surprised when Tenzin bid her goodnight at the door.

Eyes, wide, she stared at his outstretched hand. He wanted to part with a _handshake?_ "What is this?" she asked sharply.

Malice wasn't one of Tenzin's inherent traits. Nevertheless, his words had a poisonous edge. "Since you seem so anxious to part with me, I figured we might as well start now?

Swallowing hard was the only evidence Lin gave of how hurtful his words were. She didn't want to cry. She really didn't want to argue either. "Stop acting like a fool and get in the apartment."

Tenzin's glower faltered. He'd taken half a step forward before he caught himself. "No. You don't want me around you," he sneered, redoubling his efforts to be nasty.

"Well now I certainly don't," Lin snapped. The door handle crumpled beneath her tight grip. "Get in."

"You've forfeited any authority over me that you might have once had," Tenzin resisted. Even his eyes were hateful.

And Lin was done. It was all she could do to keep from screaming. Didn't he realize this was just as hard for her? Harder even! When it was all over, she'd be alone. Until then, she wanted to savor him before he slipped away. But instead of speaking her mind, she uttered one word. "Tenzin." Her voice cracked and there was the barest hint of pleading.

He finally had the decency to look sheepish, if only for a moment. Without a word, he passed over the threshold. Lin pulled the door shut hard enough to rattle the windows. She marched to the bedroom without a second glance at Tenzin. He let out an exasperated sigh and settled on the couch.

Once in bed, Lin cursed her pride. She wanted Tenzin to hold her, but she was too stubborn to make peace with him. After all, he was the one that needed to be apologizing. A lame excuse. She hated herself for using it. But she was too tired and too heartbroken to care.

* * *

_Tenzin dreamt of the Air Temple. It was deserted. Even the island outside was silent. He watched from a window a long time without a glimpse of another living soul. Not his mother. Not the acolytes. No one._

_The air was stifling, and he realized he was sweating. He raised a hand to wipe his brow, but stopped when he caught sight of it. It wasn't his hand. At least, not as it really was. This hand was wrinkled and spotted with age._

_He gasped._

_A chuckle sounded from behind._

_He whirled around to find his father sitting cross-legged upon the floor. But it was his father in his prime. Vaguely his mind registered that it was as if their roles were reversed: he the father and Aang the son._

"_What do you think?" the Avatar asked with a smile._

_Tenzin blinked. "About what?"_

"_This place. Why do you think you're here? Especially looking like that."_

"_I…" Tenzin looked around again. It didn't take him long to realize the implications. "This is my future…with Lin."_

_Aang looked at him curiously. "No. Not quite. Your future with Lin would have been quite lovely actually. But that was before the White Lotus insisted on managing your life. Well, try again."_

_Tenzin frowned and joined his father on the floor. "This is my future if… I really don't know." What could possibly cause the entire island to be so empty?_

"_It isn't necessarily your literal future. I just wanted to show you how bleak things could be if you sever ties with Lin and reject Pema. I won't go into details. I'm sure you can imagine…"_

"_Sever ties?"_

_Aang nodded. "At this moment, you're fortunate to have Pema as an option. She wants the best for you, and she has Lin's approval. There's a potential for you to all remain close friends the rest of your days, but you have to be careful."_

_Tenzin still didn't entirely understand. "How?"_

"_Don't sour your relationship with Lin. She's going through a lot of emotional pain, and it's for your benefit. The relationship will change, but it doesn't have to end."_

"_I just can't imagine not loving her anymore," he whispered._

"_You don't have to stop loving her. You just have to manifest your love differently. And you must learn to love Pema. Give her all the respect and affection she deserves from you."_

"_I don't see how this can work," Tenzin said, hopelessly._

"_I trust you'll find the balance."_

"_But—"_

* * *

Tenzin awoke right as he was falling off the couch. He scrambled to catch himself, but it was too late. The excitement of it all almost made him forget his dream. However, the act of wiping sweat from his face brought the memory back full force. He leapt to his feet and made his way to Lin's room. It was not locked or even closed as he had assumed earlier. The door was wide open, and his stomach lurched with guilt.

Lin slept curled tightly on her side facing the doorway. She didn't wake when he crawled into place beside her. He kissed her cheek and pulled her close, and still she didn't stir. It didn't matter. She'd wake eventually and he'd be there. He didn't intend to waste another moment of their final week together.

* * *

The week was wonderful, though it ended all too soon. The days passed blissfully. They were full of laughter and contentment. But at the end of the week, Tenzin made the move back to Air Temple Island as Lin had promised Pema.

The plan for Tenzin and Pema was meticulously laid out, mostly by Lin. At first, Tenzin would proceed as usual. After a few weeks, he and Pema would begin to have outings. They would be subtle and private about things, but Lin had devised ways to get the press involved. If the White Lotus didn't intervene in a timely manner, Lin had something drastic plotted that she wouldn't tell Tenzin or Pema. Not yet.

But once the White Lotus was taken in, the hard part would be over. Until then, Lin would be unspeakably lonely. It was important she and Tenzin not be seen together. Even at work, she would actively have to avoid him. But it was necessary in order for Pema and Tenzin to start off on the right foot. Everyone needed to believe that everything was natural and sincere. Yes, it was all really an elaborate plot, but no one would understand the intentions. And if Lin played it all just right, the wedding would be postponed until Tenzin and Pema were truly ready.

Tenzin was worried thing would be awkward with Pema. In the beginning, he barely saw her. Just meal times, and then only for a bit before she whisked herself away, claiming to be busy with something important. But in the time shortly before their first public outing, Pema seemed to be everywhere he turned on the island.

At first he thought his mother was behind it. Then he blamed Lin. It wasn't until he stopped trying to brush her off and had a real conversation that he realized Pema was acting entirely on her own. He also realized things would only be awkward if he wished it so. He and Pema were already friends, and he remembered he enjoyed her company. Of course, he was nowhere as comfortable with her as he was with Lin, but they had an honest and amiable relationship.

A part of his mind he tried to deny was eager for long conversations had with Pema after a long day of work. Perhaps it was only because he missed Lin.

* * *

The first date consisted of dinner and a stroll through the park filled with little couple-y gestures. There was hand holding, whispering, sampling from each other's plates, teasing and playful nudges. It was all less forced than Tenzin had expected.

Subsequent dates played out similarly. The papers caught on eventually. Pictures were taken, details made up and romanticized, but no one was bold enough to badger the couple with questions quite yet.

Tenzin finally accepted that he Like Pema and enjoyed spending the time with her. It all did a decent job of distracting him from how much he missed Lin.

He'd tried sending her a note. Innocuous. Innocent. But she'd sent it back unopened with "Stop!" scrawled across the front.

So Pema acted in proxy. He didn't treat her like Lin. He respected her as her own person with unique qualities, but part of him only saw her as an ill-equipped substitute.

* * *

Once there was only a month left before Tenzin was supposed to be wed, Lin began implementing the final phase of her master plan. She started by calling the island.

Tenzin answered.

"Are you alone?" she asked.

The words sent his heart racing. "Yes."

"Propose to her. In private."

His heart stopped. He offered only silence.

"Please don't do it grudgingly or… Just do it nicely. Make it special. It's a story she'll have to tell your children someday."

"Lin…"

"Oh come on," Lin said impatiently. "You managed to propose to Kimi. Spirits know how you ever found the strength."

"That was different."

"Yes, it was. This time your intended is worthy of you," Lin agreed. "Though, I doubt you deserve her."

"I really don't—"

"Just do it. You have a day and a half to figure it out. Once you've got it all sorted, call me, and I'll give you further instruction."

Tenzin reluctantly agreed. He left the telephone conversation with the most peculiar feeling in his gut. Sometimes Lin was terrifying, and he wasn't sure if she realized it.

* * *

A/N: The last chapter didn't have as many reviews as usual. I'm blaming it on the fact that no one except me likes Pema. Lucky for you folk, this chapter focused much more on Lin and even more on Tenzin. Eh. Even though it was a pretty sloppy chapter. Anyway, I fully intend to post the next chapter this weekend. In fact, I promise. Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.


	27. Stunt

"Are you afraid of heights?"

Pema started, and whirled around to find the source of the question. "Oh, Tenzin," she said, breathlessly. She began to blush, so she turned back to her book. "You do remember I was raised at the Western Air Temple, don't you?" she said somewhat teasingly. "If I was scared of heights, I'd have gone crazy."

Tenzin smiled awkwardly. "Er, of course. It was a silly question. I just wanted to be sure though."

"Why?" Pema asked, closing her book, and turning to look at him again.

He brought his hand to the back of his head in a failed effort to look nonchalant. Pema couldn't tell whether he was purposely acting suspect or if he was really that uncomfortable. "I just had an idea for something we could do together," he said evasively.

"I'm sure it'll be fun whatever it is. When were planning to do it?"

Tenzin cleared his throat. "Well, you're not busy now…"

"Okay." Pema stood up, and brushed a few wrinkles from her clothes. "Should I change?" She tried not to blush again as Tenzin quickly looked her over.

"No. You're great as you are." He offered his arm, and she took it. Instead of heading to the dock, the pair made their way to the stables.

"Oh!" Pema gasped with realization. "Are we riding Oogi?" She'd never been on a sky bison before. The ferry was the only way she'd ever left the island.

"Yes." Tenzin helped her into the giant saddle before situating himself at Oogi's nape.

Pema lost her breath as they lifted into the air. When she finally caught it again, she asked, "Are we going somewhere other than Republic City?"

"No."

She frowned. "Okaaaaay," she said slowly. What was causing Tenzin's stiffness? He was bordering on rudeness. "So what's the activity then?"

The back of his head was all she could see, and it was turning red. "Well, I actually just thought we'd fly around Republic City. I'd show you what it looks like from above. If you think it's stupid…"

"Oh no! That sounds fantastic!" Pema exclaimed.

Tenzin visibly relaxed. After a few minutes of silence, he asked, "Er, would you like to sit up here with me?" She nodded and he helped her join him on the bison's neck. She instinctively clutched onto him for security. She was pleased to note that he didn't seem to mind.

They made a circuit about the city. Mostly Pema "oohed" and "aahed" while Tenzin pointed out landmarks. By the time they'd finished, the sun was beginning to set. And Tenzin was much more at ease.

Pema giggled nervously when her stomach growled loudly.

"I'd almost forgotten," Tensin said cheerfully. "I packed things for us to eat." He led Pema to the saddle and pulled the food from the bags at the back. "It's hardly a meal," he said with a shrug.

"It's fine." They ate in a companionable silence. Beneath them, the city began lighting up for the night. The Probending Arena shone particularly bright. It must have been a game night.

When she was finished eating, Pema propped her elbows on the saddle's edge and peered down at the city. She couldn't get enough of the beautiful view.

"Pema." Something in Tenzin's voice made her turn abruptly to face him. "Our situation isn't ideal. We can't have everything as normal or traditional as we might want. But there is one thing I thought I should do to…make things a little better."

He took both her hands in his. In spite of herself, her heart beat madly against her ribs. She held her breath.

"Will you marry me?"

Pema answered immediately, but more calmly than she'd expected. "Yes." Even though it was mostly a formality, she was exhilarated.

Tenzin hesitantly brought a hand to her chin and tilted her face toward him ever so gently. This was it. Pema closed her eyes as he leaned in. They flashed open for a moment the instant his mouth met hers, but shut again instantly so she could savor the moment.

But it was over almost before it began.

* * *

The phone was ringing when Lin got home after a late shift. She let it ring a few times because she knew what she was about to hear, and it hurt. It hurt despite the fact she'd orchestrated the entire thing.

"Hello."

"Lin."

She didn't give him time to tell her details. "Be at Kim's grocery tomorrow morning at ten. Bring Pema of course. Don't be late."

"Are you going to tell us what the plan is?"

"You'll figure it out."

Tenzin sighed. "Good night then."

"Good night. And Tenzin…"

"Yes?"

"Congratulations. Tell Pema I'm happy for her."

* * *

Lin was waiting at the corner, out of sight, when Pema and Tenzin strolled up to the grocery store precisely on time. She waited a moment for them to examine the displays of produce in front of the door before she made her way toward them. She glanced into the shop to make sure everything was in order. Then she licked her wrist in Pema's direction.

Her cable snaked around Pema's forearm, and Lin yanked just hard enough to make her stumble. Pema let out an involuntary shriek, and stared at Lin in confusion.

"What do you think you're doing?" Tenzin shouted, eyes wide.

"My job! Lin snarled before giving the cable another tug.

"I don't understand," Pema stammered in disbelief.

Eyes narrowed, Lin spat, "Don't think I didn't see you. It seems your new girlfriend is a thief."

By that time, pedestrians had formed a little crowed around the display. The grocer came outside to investigate, a customer trailing behind him.

"What's going on here?" the man asked.

Everyone looked at him. Pema and Tenzin looked beyond him, however, to the customer. Lin watched the realization dawn on their faces.

"I caught this girl stealing some of your produce." She turned to Tenzin. "I would pick better company if I were you, Councilman," she growled in disgust.

Tenzin grasped the cable and began unwinding it from Peam's arm. "You have no right to do this," he said angrily. He glanced around and took a few steps closer to Lin and lowered his voice as if his words were meant only for her. "I know why you're doing this. You're making yourself look like a fool."

Lin couldn't have scripted it any better. Tenzin was perfect. She had the sudden urge to kiss him for being brilliant. She quelled the thought and adopted a face even more bitter than before.

"That girl was _stealing_," she hissed.

Pema also played her part well. She hung on Tenzin's arm and whimpered, "I wasn't, I swear. Oh, Tenzin, make her stop!"

Tenzin had finished removing the cable, so he cast it on the ground at Lin's feet. Lin strode right up to him and jabbed a finger at his chest. "Stop interfering on behalf of your hussy!" she said, each word loud and distinct.

"I will do whatever I need to protect my fiancé," he retorted forcefully.

There was silence for a moment until the customer behind the grocer spoke up. "Captain Bei Fong, Councilman Tenzin, I believe we should have a word."

Lin grudgingly stepped back from Tenzin and glared at the man.

He met her gaze. "With the rest of the White Lotus elders. And I suppose Miss Pema should come as well."

* * *

The three of them sat in the antechamber waiting for the elders to assemble, and for the White Lotus Leader to recount events.

When he was certain they were alone, Tenzin whispered, "Obviously you knew he'd be at Kim's Grocery."

"He's there the same time every week," Lin nodded. "I apologize, Pema, if I hurt you."

"I'll be alright."

The chamber doors were opened, and they were ushered in.

"Master Tenzin, was I correct in hearing you say you are engaged to this young woman?"

"Yes."

"And you are aware this council has already assigned you a wife?"

"Yes, but remember it was you that introduced me to Pema in the first place. Is she any less eligible now than she was then?"

The elders murmured amongst themselves. One spoke up. "Perhaps you might explain how this engagement came to be." She eyed Lin pointedly.

Tenzin took a deep breath. "A few months ago, Lin and I had such a tremendous argument over my marriage to another woman, my only option was to return to live on Air Temple Island. Pema was visiting at the time. We spent a lot of time together, and things moved along. I didn't think you would mind."

"Did you ever consider informing us of these developments?"

"Well, I only just proposed last night. I was planning on telling you today actually."

Lin had to actively hide the smile threatening her lips. Tenzin was smooth, and she liked it.

"What about you, Captain Bei Fong?" an elder asked, drawing Lin's attention away. "We were under the impression you and Pema were rather friendly with each other. What are you treating her with such contempt?"

Lin rolled her eyes. "I would have thought that obvious," she said. "My supposed friend betrayed my trust and seduced my…former lover."

"Why would you care?" another asked. The woman beside him swiped the back of his head.

"Honestly, don't you know anything," she hissed in his ear.

He grumbled but said no more.

The White Lotus Leader scrutinized Lin and Tenzin. Lin maintained a harsh scowl. Tenzin furrowed his brows with worry. After a while, the leader seemed satisfied. "Very well. We will allow this new marriage to take place."

Tenzin nodded and took the words as a dismissal. He took Pema by the hand and turned to exit.

Pema, however, stood her ground. "I have a request," she said boldly.

The White Lotus Leader looked at her in surprise. "Yes?"

"I need more time to prepare a wedding. A month is simply not sufficient. I ask for six additional months."

The leader frowned. "Two."

"I insist on four months at the very least."

An elder leaned to whisper in the leader's ear. "Four months it is."

* * *

A/N: Ha. It's still the weekend because I'm still awake. Sorry for any grammatical errors. I was in rather a hurry to type it all up.


	28. Promises

The months following were some of the longest of Lin's life. For the sake of the charade, she and Tenzin continued to be distant. Lin threw herself into her work in order to forget about her loneliness. When she was left with her thoughts too long, she always wondered if this had been Pema's intent: to make her miserable and keep Tenzin all to herself. Then she had to remind herself that Pema was a good person and friend, and Tenzin wasn't hers to have anymore.

Would this be her life? Working double shifts whenever possible? Going home to an empty apartment to wallow in her thoughts with only books and her dreams for company? No. She convinced herself she was only acting this way until the wedding was over. Then she and Tenzin would see each other again…as friends. And Pema was her friend too. Lin was determined her future be full of evenings on Air Temple Island with those she loved most.

* * *

The night before the wedding, Katara demanded Lin and Toph's attendance at dinner. Air Temple Island was a bit of a zoo. Firelord Zuko and his family were visiting for the wedding, as were Sokka and Bumi. The combination was enough to make anyone uneasy, and their time in the United Forces together had only increased the mischief they could get into. Kya and her husband came as well, and of course, Pema's parents and younger sister.

Socializing and catching up would have been a delightful time for Lin under different circumstances. As it was, however, everyone seemed to be walking on eggshells around her and oozing sympathy.

"I'm sorry about the baby, Lin."

"This all must be so hard for you, Lin."

"I admire your courage, Lin."

"I hope everything turns out alright for you, Lin."

Furthermore, all she wanted was to speak to Tenzin in private. Or at all. But every time she moved toward him, something or someone would get in her way. When she finally thought she'd have her chance, she was thwarted by Pema catching her hand.

"I want you to meet my parents," she said excitedly.

Lin was lead to them before she had time to reply, and Pema hurriedly poured out introductions.

"Finally we meet," Pema's mother beamed. "We've heard a lot about you, and not just from Pema. Everyone talks about you." The kindly woman lowered her voice a bit as if she were telling a secret. "To be honest, I was a little intimidated by it all. But you seem such a lovely person."

For a moment, Lin mentally entertained the thought of reliving this encounter in her metalbending uniform instead of the traditional gown she was wearing. It made it easier to force a polite smile. "I wouldn't pay too much attention to all that."

While Pema's mother was amiable, Pema's father was giving Lin a look that made Lin wonder just how much the pair knew about what their daughter had been going through for the last two and a half years.

After a few minutes of awkward conversation, Pema led Lin away from the hustle and bustle.

Where her face had been full of laughter moments before was suddenly painted with panic. "I don't know if I can do this."

Lin stared. Supposedly brides often developed a case of cold feet before their wedding, but something in Pema's tone made Lin's stomach flip flop. Why must she be the one to deal with this? She was possibly the least qualified to handle the situation. Especially since a large part of her was delighted and screamed for Pema to pack her bags and leave so she could have Tenzin back. "Why not?" she asked uncertainly.

"I asked the White Lotus for more time with one goal in mind. I was going to make Tenzin fall in love with me for real." She stopped and made a face. "That sounds bad. I wasn't seducing him or anything. I just… I just wanted to see if he did… love me, that is."

Lin couldn't think of anything to say that wasn't fueled by the mutiny of her heart against her brain.

"He's so kind, and I think he tried very hard, but it was never me he was thinking about, I'm sure of it." Pema sighed. "I know you're the last person who wants to hear all this from me, but I don't know who else to talk to."

In spite of herself, the news was reassuring. Tenzin would always love her, and her heart rejoiced. But that wasn't the point! Her mind asserted that _Pema_ had to marry Tenzin, and he was supposed to love _her_. Lin swallowed. "It's okay. You can tell me whatever you need."

Pema nodded gratefully. "Well…Every time I thought I'd broken through, it was ruined as soon as he kissed me."

Lin shuddered involuntarily. Spirits, was she ready for this?

Pema didn't seem to notice though. "He might as well have kissed me on the cheek."

A sharp intake of breath from Lin. What she wouldn't do to have a mere kiss on the cheek from Tenzin then…

"I swear, we've never kissed," Pema said sadly, gripping Lin's arm and staring directly into her eyes. "Not really. I just… I don't want to seem selfish or anything, but I want…to be wanted. How can I go into a passionless marriage like this?"

It took Lin a moment to realize that Pema was waiting for an answer. "Oh honey, you have every right to be wanted. That's not selfish. But you need to put a little faith into this. You have to understand Tenzin hates change. It takes a long time for him to let things go. So, yes, he may continue to dwell on my, but as some point, he _will_ let go. And he will fall in love with you. And then you won't have to worry about passion. You know he's capable of it."

Pema blushed.

"Pema?" Tenzin's voice called from down the hall.

With a sense of urgency, Lin whispered, "Can you accept that?"

Pema bit her lip but nodded. Then she took a deep breath and answered, "I'm here, Tenzin."

He strode into the room and blinked at the sight of Lin.

Heart pounding, Lin stole her chance. "Pema, may I have a moment to speak with Tenzin?" She offered a reassuring smile.

"Of course. Is there something you wanted though?" Pema asked Tenzin.

"I just wondered where you'd gone," he replied. "I'll be back to the festivities and by your side as soon as Lin's done."

Pema smiled on her way out.

The instant she was gone, Tenzin practically pounced on Lin to steal her mouth in a kiss.

She slapped him. "Stop it!" she hissed. "This is exactly what that poor girl is worried about."

"As she should be," Tenzin said callously. Lin glared, and he softened somewhat. "I need you, Lin. I've barely seen you in months." It had been eight months since they'd last kissed.

"I made a promise," Lin said, standing firm. "I promised Pema that you'd be faithful when you married her."

Tenzin winced.

"She's afraid," Lin said forcefully. "Tenzin, she says you haven't even kissed her."

"I have. Many times. Starting with the night I proposed," he retorted defensively.

"Brotherly kisses. Barely more affectionate than a peck on the cheek."

"You mean like this?" He craned forth his head to press his lips to her cheek. He kissed her with enough fervor to make her gasp. She shoved him away, but only after she'd taken a moment to bask in his love. She turned from him, clutching a hand to her cheek.

"You're marrying her tomorrow," she said softly. "And you realize the purpose of that is to have airbending children, don't you?" She took a deep breath. "You know what you have to do. I beg you to try your hardest to be sincere. Love her as she deserves."

Tenzin placed a hand on her elbow so she'd turn to face him. Then he embraced her with all his might. "I will."

* * *

The wedding was a quiet affair considering all the heartache and trouble it taken to make it all happen. It was better for Lin than she'd anticipated. There were no tears on her part. Though, she'd gripped her mother's hand tightly enough to leave a bruise a few times.

At the reception, Lin barely talked to the newlyweds more than the obligatory congratulations. Sokka and Bumi were trying their best to entertain her. She appreciated it. They weren't always passing her pitying glances or being unbearably sympathetic. In fact, most their conversation consisted of teasing Lin for all her life choices. Honestly, she wouldn't have had it any other way.

Eventually, the party died down. All too soon, Tenzin and Pema were getting ready to depart for their honeymoon at Ember Island. Oogi had been prettied up for the occasion by Kya and Katara. Lin tried to focus on how ridiculous the flying bison looked with his fur braided with ribbons because her heart ached whenever she let her gaze fall on the "happy" couple.

But Pema wasn't letting her get away that easily. The young woman trapped her in a giant hug and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for supporting me. I'm still terrified out of my mind, but I know everything will be okay because you said it would."

The words seemed to strike Lin across the face. When had anything been okay because she'd said so? Her life was so far from where it should have been. How much of it had she spent unhappily? She was the last person Pema should ever rely on. But she bit back her cynical comments and said instead, "Good luck, Pema."

And as she watched Oogi disappear into the sunset with Tenzin and Pema, all she could think was how much the poor girl would need luck. Spirits, would she need it.

* * *

A/N: Guys. I think this is the third to last chapter. I'm almost done. _I'm almost done._


	29. Fidelity

Lin wasn't there to greet Pema and Tenzin when they returned from their honeymoon. Tenzin tried not to mind. Why should she be there? Her life didn't revolve around him anymore. He conceded that her life probably had never revolved around him. She did what she wanted.

He was disappointed further when she didn't so much as call the entire day. After supper, he retreated to his study, intent on reading his worry away. It didn't work. He almost grew sick at the thought of Lin being busy _with someone else_. Had she met someone in the month he'd been away? Or maybe she'd been seeing someone for months without him knowing. She'd be perfectly within her rights to find another man and move on, but Tenzin selfishly hoped she hadn't. He couldn't bear the thought of her in someone else's arms.

How had Lin survived watching him and Pema? Or Kimi? Or Ahnah? His ponderings almost brought him to tears. Either Lin didn't love him as much as he loved her, or he'd been very blind indeed.

His mind wandered to a time when he was young. He'd once asked Toph where Lin's father was. Toph had told him Lin's father was really a mountain where she had found the perfect earth materials to make Lin herself. He had believed it for a number of years until he learned the proper way for babies. But now, with a broken heart, he wondered if Toph hadn't been telling the truth after all. Lin couldn't be mere flesh and blood. She was his iron lady and his rock and superhuman as far as he was concerned.

The moment Pema meekly walked into his study, an enormous wave of guilt washed over him. She really was a wonderful girl. He wished he loved her. It would make things so simple.

He gestured for her to join him where he sat. She settled onto his lap and leaned against his chest blissfully unaware of his woes.

It seemed she shared some of his thoughts, however. "Have you heard from Lin yet? I thought she would have been over for dinner," she murmured into his robes.

"No. I suppose we could call her. Maybe she forgot when we were coming back." The both knew the idea was absurd. Lin would never forget something like that. Nonetheless, the pretended it was a possibility.

They called her. Tenzin worried that someone other than Lin would answer. Each ring raised his anxiety a bit more. But no one picked up. Somehow, that was worse.

Fortunately Pema was concerned as well and had no objections when Tenzin suggested they ask Katara if she knew anything.

"You know, I was just wondering about her. If she didn't answer her phone, there's a good chance she's at Toph's place. She's been spending a lot of time there lately."

They tried Toph. Still there was no answer.

"I can't imagine they're working at this hour, but I've no idea where else they'd be," Katara frowned.

So they called police headquarters. This time there was an answer.

"Yes, hello. I was wondering if Chief Beifong was working tonight," Tenzin said.

From the other end of the line, came, "Oh! Didn't you hear! She and her daughter landed in the hospital early this morning. It's pretty serious from what I've been told."

"Thank you," Tenzin choked and hung up. He turned, white-faced, to his wife and mother. "We need to get to the hospital right now."

* * *

Lin was awake when they arrived though Toph was sleeping. But the sight of her almost made Tenzin gasp. Her head was bandaged on one side, and blood was seeping through, and he could barely see it matted into her dark hair. There was also a bloody bandage on her face, on the right cheek almost extending to her chin. Other than that, she seemed fine.

"It's not that bad," she insisted before Katara could fuss properly. "I'd be perfectly fine if you'd been there, Katara. I guess I lost a lot of blood though because I've been dead tired." She gingerly felt the bandaged side of her head. "I would have called if I'd been awake. Mother's much worse off. A broken leg and a concussion I think."

"But what happened?" Pema asked, wide-eyed.

Lin started to laugh but immediately stopped and clutched her sides. "Spirits, that hurts. You'd think I'd broken enough ribs to know better," she said wryly. "Anyway, we made a huge gang raid late last night. We knew three gangs had a powwow scheduled, and he hoped to nab all of them at once. It worked more or less, but we underestimated a few things."

"What happened to you specifically?" Tenzin asked quietly. He eyed the bandage on her cheek with mixed feelings. How bad was it under there?

Lin closed her eyes. "It was unbelievably stupid on my part. A thug was getting away, and I had the wild idea that maybe I could catch him from above."

"You've spent too much time with Twinkletoes Jr.," Toph rasped, awake and grinning. "It was the most reckless thing I've ever heard of."

"Yes, anyway," Lin continued, clearing her throat. "I sent a cable to wrap around a beam, misjudged things—"

"Like gravity," Toph snickered.

"—and smashed through a window. I really think I could've pulled it off if I had more practice. And if the cables were positioned differently. Perhaps on the arm..." She trailed off, staring at her arms with her head cocked to the side. "You know, I really don't think it was that bad of an idea."

"Whatever," Toph snorted. "The day I see a bunch of cops swinging around the city on cables like leopardmonkeys—"

"You'll never _see_ it, so you can calm down," Lin said testily.

Katara attempted to diffuse the tension by peeling away the bloody bandage from Lin's face. Two gashes glistened beneath it. Tenzin's hands trembled.

"Oh, Lin. These are deep," Katara said sympathetically. "Those idiot healers have left them too long. I don't think I'll be able to heal it without leaving a scar."

Lin shrugged. "I'm just lucky the glass didn't get more of my face. Besides, scars add character."

* * *

Katara chewed out the healers at the hospital and brought Lin and Toph home to Air Temple Island. Pema volunteered to help Lin get situated, though, honestly, Lin didn't need much help.

Once Lin was settled into bed, Pema pulled up a chair. She was ready to talk with her friend, and she began with a small squeal of excitement. "Sorry," she said, apparently not sorry at all, "I've been holding that in all day. And Lin! You were absolutely right about everything. I can't believe I was ever nervous to marry Tenzin."

"You had a good time then?" Lin asked, raising one eyebrow. "Tried some new things?"

Pema blushed furiously. "Why yes," she answered stiffly.

"Relax. I won't ask for details." She _really_ didn't need them.

"We had a lot of fun. Ember Island is a beautiful place. Flying out there was pretty too." Pema sobered considerably. "I want to thank you for everything you've done. I can't even begin to imagine what it's like for you."

Lin didn't say anything, but she offered a half smile.

"I know you talked to Tenzin about what I told you. It must have been awful to tell him to kiss me or whatever else you said. But…it worked. I still don't know if he loves me, but I'm not worried anymore."

"I'm happy for you, truly," Lin said quietly. "And I acknowledge your gratitude, but this is a little painful."

Pema looked at her feet. "Of course. I'm sorry. I'll consider me and Tenzin a taboo topic."

"You can talk about anything else," Lin assured her. "And eventually, Tenzin will be something you can share with me again. Just not now."

The young woman didn't need telling twice. She followed in Katara's footsteps by fussing about the fresh scar on Lin's cheek. "You have a lovely face, Lin. Now it's all…" She bit her lip while she searched for the words. Well, fierce. Even more intimidating than before. It rather suits you actually."

Lin nodded. "I think I'll really grow to love it."

* * *

A week later, Tenzin certainly loved it. He used every excuse to stroke his fingers along it or gently kiss it. Though he meant it all to look like friendly or brotherly gestures, Lin knew they were much more. Worse, she knew Tenzin knew she knew, and he didn't seem to care.

When she was visiting city hall on a professional errand, he attempted to caress her cheek in the middle of the hallway outside his office. She grabbed his wrist with one hand and shoved him into this office and closed and locked the door with the other hand.

"This isn't a game," she snarled through gritted teeth. "You have to stop."

He didn't even flinch. "This is as hard for you as it is for me, admit it."

"Oh it's much harder, I assure you," Lin growled.

"Then don't fight it."

Lin barely kept from screaming. "I can't! It goes against everything I've been working toward for almost a year. You _married_ Pema. I'm _giving you up._ I don't want to be the 'other woman.' And what's more, I _promised_ Pema. _And so did you._"

"You can never be the 'other woman.'" Tenzin exclaimed. "You are the first and the dearest woman. Pema's the other, the stranger. And if I choose to break my marriage vows, it's my prerogative. I'll take the blame and suffer with that knowledge."

"And if I agreed, you don't think my conscience would torture me night and day for it?" Lin said. "She's my friend, and I gave her my word."

"You said I would be faithful when we were married. I was faithful _when we were married_. Now, it's after the wedding."

"That is not what she meant," Lin hissed. "You're despicable for suggesting any of this!"

Tenzin ignored her. "Furthermore, the promise was about me. You have no authority to make or break promises on my behalf." He lowered his voice and brought his free hand to her shoulder. "I need this to happen. I can't just let you go."

It was so hard for her to say no when everything inside was screaming yes. Tenzin's lips pressing against hers smothered her last ounce of resistance. After that, she welcomed his touch.

* * *

If it weren't for Lin's stubbornness, it never would have lasted. But as Tenzin held her close that first time, she selfishly convinced herself it was what she wanted, and there was no need to feel guilty because Tenzin was hers in every way except legally.

The affair went on without anyone suspecting a thing and without any noticeable effect on either Lin or Tenzin's relationship with Pema. Their dalliances were erratic, being governed by how busy the pair was and what was happening in their lives. But after every dry spell, they always came back to each other.

The first extended break happened around Tenzin and Pema's first anniversary. The ever impatient White Lotus had a bit of a hissy fit because Pema hadn't gotten pregnant. There was no reason for it, though Lin had wondered at first whether it was due to the affair. Katara ran a series of tests on Pema to see if everything was alright, and found it was. She advised her to be patient and then told the White Lotus to shove it.

Over the next year, Lin was unreasonably busy with her metalbenders. She'd designed a new uniform that made it possible to adopt a more airborne style. It was her job to train everyone in the way of the new technique since it had been her idea in the first place.

It took most of the year to fully integrate the new uniform and strategy in to the metalbending force. And every minute of it was exhausting. It was a pleasant surprise if she had time to visit Air Temple Island at all, let alone have a tryst. But anytime she did manage to find alone with Tenzin was well spent.

At the end of the year, Toph retired and appointed Lin as the new chief of police. It wasn't much of a surprise for Lin or anyone on the force, but it still meant a change. Lin practically lived at headquarters for the first while. There was too much to do and no one she trusted to do it. Late night visits from Tenzin were life savers. She would have gone mad if he hadn't been there to help set her straight.

* * *

A/N: A hundredth part of their affair cannot be written here; wherefore, it sufficeth me to say they had an affair. Sorry, not sorry, I won't be getting into any more detail with that. Use your imagination. And don't hate me for making Lin and Tenzin bad guys here.


	30. Last

The new Avatar had been found. Katara was leaving Air Temple Island almost immediately to oversee the training. There was a going away part of sorts. Just a small gathering with Toph and Lin being the only guests.

The White Lotus was keeping information about the new Avatar pretty quiet, so Toph and Lin were very interested to hear details.

"Obviously, she's a waterbender," Katara began.

"She? I'd forgotten it was a girl. Kind of weird to think about. Though, I've always said Aang was in touch with his feminine side," Toph mused. "Her name's Kara? Kori?"

"Korra," Katara corrected, giving Toph a long-suffering look. "From what the others say, she's quite a little spitfire. She can already bend water, earth and fire, and she's only five."

Five? Lin tuned out of the conversation, suddenly inundated with her own thoughts. Had it really been five years? Sometimes if felt like everything had just barely happened. Other times it felt like a century. So much had happened, but with the affair, little had changed.

She glanced at Pema sitting next to Tenzin across the room with her arm though his and her head on his shoulder. Their fingers were laced, and Tenzin idly stroked his thumb over hers. Lin could recall perfectly the sensation of his stroking thumb. On her hand under the table. On her bare shoulder blade as they kissed. On her lips while he studied her eyes. On her scar when she sat in his lap.

Had Tenzin ever accidentally stroked Pema's cheek expecting a scar? There was one time he had kissed Lin's stomach. The action was so unexpected, she demanded an immediate explanation. He mumbled something about "good luck" and "trying for a baby." It had put her off for quite a bit.

Lin was pulled back to the conversation when Katara teasingly said to Tenzin, "You'd better make sure your bending is up to scratch. It's only a matter of years until you'll be the one teaching the Avatar."

"Isn't air the last element?" Pema chimed in. "I'm sure Tenzin will have had plenty of practice—" She beamed at Tenzin before continuing, and he returned a broad smile. "—teaching his own children before Korra's ready for him." She placed a small kiss on his cheek, and he buried his nose in her hair.

The exchange was unremarkable to the others, but it caught Lin's attention and stayed in her mind long after she'd gone home.

* * *

Some time later, after Katara was cozily settled at the South Pole, and when things at headquarters had greatly slowed down, Pema called Lin at home.

When Pema identified herself, Lin winced, afraid the purpose of the call was to denouncer her for sleeping with Tenzin. The paranoia was a new thing. It seemed the guilt of almost three years' worth of betrayal was finally catching up.

"This is incredibly short notice, I know, but I'd really like for you to come eat with us tonight. In half an hour actually," Pema said cheerfully over the line.

"Of course. Do you want me to bring anything?" Lin asked, greatly relieved at the casual request.

"Just yourself."

"What's the occasion?"

Pema only giggled before hanging up.

How strange. Nevertheless, Lin turned her stove off and poured the water she'd set to boil down the sink. She popped into her room to grab a coat, but stopped when she noticed something on the bed. A plain white sheet of paper lay on her pillow. It appeared blank, but at the bottom there was a cramped message. "We need to talk." Tenzin must have dropped by after work, or perhaps during lunch.

He only used this method of communication when he was trying to be dramatic. For example, the time Pema left to visit her parents, so the two of them spent a weekend abroad just because they could. Or when he apologized for forgetting her thirty-eighth birthday; he'd never forgotten a birthday before then.

Lin didn't disagree with the message one bit. She just wasn't sure if they wanted to talk about the same thing. She wondered briefly if Pema inviting her over was a coincidence. Probably not. Anyway, she had only the travel time to Air Temple Island to decide what she was going to say…when she ended things.

* * *

Pema was practically bursting with excitement when Lin arrived. She barely touched her food. Her impatience was evident as Lin and Tenzin ate at their own pace.

"You're finally done, are you?" she teased once Tenzin pushed his empty plate away.

"You're obviously dying to tell us something," Lin commented with a hint of a smile. "Perhaps you'd like to do so now?"

"Yes." Pema leaned forward slightly and took a deep breath. "It finally happened. I'm pregnant! Tenzin, we're having a baby!"

Lin and Tenzin whipped their heads to face each other, eyes wide and mouths agape. Tenzin quickly directed his gaze back to Pema, an enormous smile spreading across his mouth. He was by her side and embracing her in an instant. The question died on Lin's lips. _He hadn't known._ Pema hadn't told him beforehand. Spirits, that girl trusted her too much.

"I can't believe it!" Tenzin rambled. "This is the best news!" When he couldn't think of anything else to say, he resorted to covering Pema's face in kisses.

Lin's stomach lurched as she was vividly reminded of Tenzin's reaction to _her_ pregnancy. The fervent kiss that made her forgive him. The way he had repeated her name over and over like an imbecile. It had made her laugh…the way Pema was laughing now.

When Pema was able to calm Tenzin down, she smiled over at Lin and said, "I figured it would only be fair if you were here for the big news. After all, I found out about your baby before Tenzin did."

Lin nodded understanding, though it didn't make much sense to her. The situation was entirely different. The explanation certainly did nothing to dissolve the lump in her throat or pit in her stomach. "I'm very happy for you. Congratulations," she managed before striding from the room. She didn't stop walking until she stepped outside. Then, she ran. She ran until she had to stop for breath. There, she stood hunched over with her hands on her thighs, gasping for air because she felt she was drowning. After a moment, she threw up. She wiped the taste from her mouth with a handkerchief she'd had in her pocket by some miracle before staggering away from the mess and crumpling to her knees.

Tenzin found her there, still breathing heavily.

All the calm, rational words she'd planned on the way were cast aside. "We have to stop! Spirits, we have to stop," she choked. "Whatever you wanted to talk about—it doesn't matter. Because we can't do this anymore." She angrily palmed tears from her eyes. "I was going to tell you anyway. Going to end it." For some reason, she felt it important he knew that.

"It's exactly what I wanted to talk about," he said, crouching down and laying a hand on her shoulder. "I've realized…I love my wife. I'm in love with Pema." He made a peculiar noise in his throat. Lin wasn't surprised to see tears shining on his face when she looked at him. "And now with a baby… We both know why this needs to stop."

"That doesn't make it easy," Lin said thickly. She threw her arms around his neck. He held her tight. "One last kiss for good luck?" she breathed in his ear.

Tenzin pulled back, moving his hands to either side of her face. Lin clutched the back of his neck.

Their noses had barely met before they were interrupted.

"What are you doing?" Pema's cry killed the almost kiss, and they released each other immediately.

"I… Oh my spirits!" Pema was clutching at her mouth and struggling to stay on her feet. She appeared to be gagging somewhat while her breath came in short gasps tinged with the beginnings of a good cry. "Have you…? The whole time?"

Tenzin rushed to support her, but she pushed him away. "How could you!?" she shrieked, tears falling freely. "And now of all times! I just told you… A baby, Tenzin!"

Lin managed to find her feet and took a step toward Pema.

The irate woman pointed a shaking finger at Lin and shook her head. "And you, Lin? I…trusted you…more than anyone!"

"What we did is wrong. Unspeakably so," Lin tried to explain. "There's no way we can make it right, but it's over!"

"Get out," Pema cried, turning away. "Out of my sight! Away from my home! And don't you _ever_ come back!"

Lin swallowed and couldn't refuse. She gave Pema one last glance before she ran again. But she couldn't outrun the shame and the regret.

* * *

Lin didn't see Tenzin for nearly a year after that. He'd appointed an Air Acolyte to stand in for him on the council. He and Pema had gone to the Western Air Temple. Pema had the baby there. A girl. Jinora. An airbender.

During his absence, Lin's feelings of shame and regret turned into bitterness. To think of him was painful. She turned the pain into anger. When he returned, she wanted nothing to do with him.

The next time she saw him outside of work was six years later at her mother's funeral. Toph's death was unexpected, and Lin was in a bad way. Tenzin, then the proud father of two girls and of another child on the way, tried to reach out to her. But it was too late. By then, the only thing she cared about was her city.

She hated him. She hated how easily he could smile at her in passing. She hated the compliments he'd sometimes offer. She hated the fact he was able to get over it. That he was able to leave it behind and carry on. It wasn't supposed to be this way. They were supposed to remain friends. She was supposed to be involved at least a little in his life, so she could share the happiness he found in his family. She could never have foreseen a future where she wasn't welcome on Air Temple Island anymore.

Not this loneliness. Not the loneliness that shaped her into a living statue. When her men or the press or anyone referred to her as heartless or said she was made of stone or that she was an automaton, she didn't have anything to prove them wrong. She didn't need compassion to protect her city.

Not that she was without happiness. She found great satisfaction and enjoyment in her metalbenders. They became her family. Though, perhaps no one but Saikhan realized this. And eventually, her hatred toward Tenzin lessened to mild intolerance.

* * *

Things didn't change much for Lin. Gangs came and went. Crime rose and fell. It was until the Equalists started causing problems with their chi-blocking that Lin became concerned for the welfare of her city. And even then, they weren't much trouble until the Avatar showed up.

That was when things started getting serious. It was also when Tenzin decided he needed to be in the middle of everything.

He pulled her aside to speak in private for quite possibly the first time in eleven years.

"Tarrlok's playing you, and I don't want to see you get hurt."

As if she'd never handled Tarrlok before. He'd been weaselsnaking himself into trouble for more than a decade. "I know what I am doing and the risks that come with it."

"In that case, I'm going to be by your side during the match."

What was the matter with him? "You don't need to babysit me," she said brusquely.

"It's for Korra." That explained it. "I want to make sure she's safe."

For some reason, knowing Tenzin's intent angered her. Perhaps the slightest sliver of her heart wanted Tenzin to care about her again. Even if it was in an annoying, overbearing sort of way. "Do what you want!" she said, throwing her hands in the air. "It's not like I've ever been able to stop you before." She stormed off, barely giving Korra a glance when the young girl addressed her.

* * *

Lin was so bust the rest of the day, she easily put the encounter with Tenzin from her mind. Especially the split second her heart yearned for his company again.

When he approached her in the arena, she did her best to maintain a front of cool indifference. She thought she'd be able to pull it off until…

"Lin, with so much on the line, it would be nice if we could help each other out, at least for one night."

His tone was so sincere and sad, her mask slipped and the words were out before she could stop them. "Like old times?" Well, not exactly like old times. The friendship part.

His eyes told her he knew exactly what she meant. His smile was genuine and familiar when he replied, "Like old times."

* * *

_Until the last resilient hope  
Is frozen deep inside my bones  
And this broken fate has claimed me  
And my memories for its own  
Your name is pounding through my veins  
Can't you hear how it is sung?_

* * *

A/N: Hope you like it. I hope you give a review. (Though don't be offended if I don't reply to reviews. I'll be sans internet for a looong time after tomorrow.) For the alternate ending, reread Chapter 20 - Helpful. There'll be a link to the alternate ending there. Thank you to all that reviewed and read. I appreciate your support.


End file.
